¿Sonic? No, Silver the Hedgehog
by Wings-Dragon
Summary: Mobius vuelve a sufrir la amenaza del mal y ahora Sonic y cía. no estarán ahí para salvarlo ¿porqué? Han pasado 200 años. Es ahora cuando Mobius sentirá la necesidad de nuevos héroes. Y sólo dos personas de todo el planeta decidirán actuar ¿o habrá más?
1. Los días del futuro

**Bien, para entender este fanfic hay que tener en cuenta el final del juego de Sonic Next Gen (o Sonic the Hedgehog 2006): después de que Sonic, Shadow y Silver derrotaran al dios Solaris, Sonic y Elise son aparentemente transportados al momento en que el Duque de Soleanna le enseña la Llama de los Desastres a la pequeña Elise. Ahí, Elise apaga dicha llama haciendo que TODO lo ocurrido con Iblis y Mephiles no hubiese ocurrido nunca. Por lo tanto, Silver y Blaze y Sonic and cia nunca se conocerán y el futuro de Silver nunca será atacado por Iblis. Por favor, si esta información es errónea no duden en corregirla. Nunca he jugado al Sonic Next Gen. He visto videos pero estaban en Inglés y algunas cosas no las entendía. Sólo era eso._

* * *

_**

_¿SONIC? NO, SILVER THE HEDGEHOG_

1º capítulo: Los días del futuro.

Aparentemente nervioso, el erizo plateado se alisó las extrañas púas de su frente. Eran su signo más peculiar y a ella le encantaban, o eso creía. Se dio un repaso de arriba abajo en el espejo del baño y, cuando se hubo asegurado de que estaba totalmente listo se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. En verdad, no llevaba puesto ningún tipo de traje, no. Iba como siempre. Sin ropa, sólo adornado con un par de guantes extravagantes y unas botas del mismo estilo. Simplemente se tomaba muchas molestias porque el pelaje con el que había sido creado era de color blanco/plateado y se ensuciaba con facilidad. Uf, y él no quería que ella lo viese así. Pasaría demasiada vergüenza. Sí, demasiada.

Haciendo caso omiso al paraguas que tiró al suelo justo cuando pasó por su lado, salió de casa no sin antes pulsar un extraño botoncito azul al lado del marco de la puerta. Cuando Silver the Hedgehog puso un dedo enguantado en el pequeño interruptor, éste se metió para adentro y abrió automáticamente la puerta que daba al exterior. Silver sonrió y no perdió más tiempo.

En el momento en que el erizo pisó la primera baldosa que iniciaba el estar fuera de casa, respiró abiertamente una gran bocanada de aire. Se remoloneó ligeramente. Sabía tan puro aquel oxígeno…Oh no, no debía entretenerse. Lo estaba esperando ¡ella lo estaba esperando!

-¿Se va, señor Silver?- pronunció alguien al fondo de la calle.

Silver se detuvo, realmente molesto por aquella interrupción ¿no se daban cuenta de que tenía mucha prisa? Aún así se tuvo que resignar. Se volteó con expresión lo más calmada que le fue posible fingir. Un robot de tamaño mediano y de color blanco excepto por los brazos, que eran rojos, lo miraba fijamente a la vez que manipulaba un cortacésped. Sus ojos estaban enganchados a lo que parecía una cabeza rectangular. El cuerpo del robot era delgado, sin embargo, la parte inferior se ensanchaba en forma de hexágono. Ese era su mecanismo de avance.

-S-Sí, tengo que irme ya, Bor ¡Cuida de la casa hasta que vuelva!- Silver no quiso detenerse más. Saludó a su robot asistente, Bor, y se dirigió a una moto tremendamente llamativa.

-¡A sus órdenes, señor!- se le oyó despedirse.

Silver sonrió y se subió a la moto con forma ovalada y cuerpo alargado. El vehículo iba sostenido solamente por dos ruedas de un extraño material que no era caucho sino algo mucho más suave y resistente. El erizo no se paró a estudiar su moto ¡no tenía tiempo! Se montó diestramente en ella, apoyó sus manos en los manillares y pronunció:

-¡Arranca!

La moto, también denominada "callbike", se activó mágicamente sin ningún tipo de manipulación. Aunque a Silver no le sorprendió ese hecho. Era normal. El erizo había nacido entre ese tipo de tecnología. Para nosotros aquellos tiempos serían espléndidos. Ordenadores más inteligentes que nunca, robots programados para limpiarte la morada sin pedir nada a cambio, motos que responden a tu voz…Un mundo soñado por muchos, sobre todo por escritores y dibujantes de series animadas ¡hasta los directores de las películas se imaginaban lo que ahora son esos tiempos! Sí, esos tiempos que nosotros denominamos "el futuro"

***

Aún siendo de día, aquel ser se ocultaba realmente bien. En parte, servían de escondite las copas de los árboles de aquella isla…peculiar. Sí, por fin estaba en ese legendario lugar que las antiguas leyendas citaban. Nadie, excepto los héroes de antaño, logró llegar hasta allí. Él era el único. Él y sus hermanos; y pronto obtendría lo que esa isla guardaba entre su naturaleza. Aquel poder que tan grandioso se describe en los pergaminos de los equidnas.

Entre las hojas, un erizo de color violeta, siseó al aire y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama tan ágilmente que su figura se hizo invisible en aquel mundo de hojas. Otros tres erizos le siguieron de la misma manera, respondiendo al seseo de su hermano mayor y así avanzaron todo el camino, hasta llegar a un enorme altar de piedra. Un brillo de halo divino se divisaba en lo alto de aquel altar, a pesar de que la luz del sol todavía bañaba el día. Él no perdió tiempo. Indicó a sus seguidores que se detuvieran y comenzó a subir él solo aquellas enormes escaleras. No le supuso un problema. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ejercicios.

La cima del altar se trataba de una estancia al aire libre. Siete columnas rodeaban la placa de piedra cuadrada que servía de suelo. Eran grandes…y misteriosas. A lo mejor, habían guardado algo anteriormente. Pero eso no era lo importante. El objetivo de su búsqueda estaba en el centro de ese lugar: una gigantesca joya que semejaba un diamante, reposaba sobre un saliente. Era verde y brillaba más fúlgidamente que varias constelaciones de estrellas juntas. Sin embargo, aquel brillo no era algo natural, más bien se trataba de un brillo celestial, todopoderoso. Era una especie de advertencia. Aquella no era una joyita normal y corriente. Él lo sabía y por eso la había estado persiguiendo ¡y ahora por fin estaba ante ella! ¡Por fin podría tener dominio sobre su poder! Un poder más fuerte que el de los mismísimos dioses.

El erizo se acercó a la joya verde, sin ningún temor o cautela y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, apoyó en ella una mano enguantada. La Master Emerald pareció despertar de un largo sueño. La gran esmeralda de proporciones inmensas resurgió en una explosión de luz cegadora. Bajo los pies del erizo, Angel Island comenzaba a caer. Debía de irse pronto. Irse con la Master Emerald…

***

Detuvo con un "¡Stop!", la moto a la entrada de un bellísimo bosque que todavía no había sufrido los cambios de la civilización como la mayoría. Quedaban ya muy pocos espacios naturales como ese. Silver se bajó lentamente de su corcel mecanizado y se quedó mirando durante un buen periodo de tiempo el paisaje totalmente natural que sus ojos estaban grabando. Qué pena que hubiese tan pocos lugares como ese. Si la gente dedicara aunque sólo fuera un mínimo segundo a admirar la de vida que él, Silver, tenía enfrente, todo sería distinto. Ya no habría tanta atmósfera artificial o calor prefabricado. Sin duda, aquella era la peor época que pudo haber existido.

Dejó de lamentar la situación de sus tiempos e invocó una extraña capacidad. Unos singulares dibujos bordados en los guantes que llevaba comenzaron a iluminarse. Entonces, su cuerpo se separó suavemente del suelo, casi como una pluma. No estaba volando. A ese fenómeno se le denominaba más bien levitación. Rodeado por un aura azul-verdosa y encontrándose a ras de la tierra, Silver empezó a avanzar rápidamente. Mantenía los brazos ligeramente estirados y las palmas de sus manos abiertas. La telequinesia resultaba muy útil en esos casos en los que llegas tarde y tienes que apurar. Sí, telequinesia. Una habilidad especial de aquel erizo plateado que ni él sabe de dónde la adquirió. Sólo sabía que su padre también la poseía.

Los árboles del bosque, apiñados, sin apenas espacio para maniobrar entre ellos, se fueron separando visiblemente a lo largo del camino que Silver estaba recorriendo. Bien, estaba llegando a su destino. Pronto se encontraría con ella. El erizo aumentó su "paso". Estaba realmente impaciente. Más que nada porque ya llegaba diez minutos tarde y a veces las chicas eran demasiado exigentes en eso de la puntualidad. Al menos así se mostraba ella la mayoría de las ocasiones con él. Un ruido de caída fuerte llegaba a oídos del chico plateado. Sonrió al percibir cerca la cascada en donde habían quedado. Sólo fue apartar un arbustillo molesto de su camino…para poder ver una enorme columna de agua que se dejaba precipitar a un hermoso río.

-¿Dónde…dónde está?- se preguntó a sí mismo al tiempo que la buscaba con la cabeza.

En el nacimiento de aquella hermosa catarata, sobre unas rocas, se alzaba una mujer. Por su anatomía felina y esbelta, se la podía clasificar como una gata, una gata de color lavanda. A simple vista parecía más bien una turista que observaba el paisaje con detenimiento y felicidad pero si uno se fijaba más, su postura, arqueada y con un pie delante de otro, podía averiguar que estaba allí por un algo más significativo. Silver clavó sus ojos en la gata y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Sin embargo, la gata no lo vio a él. Sin ningún motivo aparente, la felina lavanda saltó al vacío con los brazos extendidos mientras que unos hilos de fuego salidos de la nada comenzaban a rodearla ¡qué demonios se proponía aquella mujer! ¿Matarse? Silver retrocedió, alarmado por aquella actitud suicida, y corrió hasta la orilla del río. La gata caía en paralelo a la columna de agua, todavía con las llamas serpenteando a su alrededor.

-¡Blaze!- exclamó el erizo. Cinco segundos antes de que un suceso realmente terrible hubiese ocurrido, el joven blanquecino dio a mostrar su habilidad y detuvo psíquicamente a la gata lavanda, Blaze, en el aire. El fuego desapareció de repente- ¿Qué creías estar haciendo?- le reprochó, ahora acercándola a él. La dejó delicadamente en la orilla, de pie. El rostro de Blaze no mostraba arrepentimiento y mucho menos algún tipo de impresión.

-Hola, Silver- saludó ella, como si no hubiese pasado nada- Llegas diez minutos tarde.

-Has estado intentando invocar las "Alas de Fénix" ¿verdad?

-¡Oh! No sabía que leyeras la mente ¿eso es nuevo?- pareció bromear, Blaze, ya que no había ninguna ironía en su voz.

-Blaze, no es un juego ¡casi te matas! ¿Y si no llego a estar aquí? ¿Eh? No hubieses podido hacer las Alas de Fénix y ¡puf! ¡Adiós Blaze!- le regañó, realizando gestos descontrolados con las manos.

-No soy una niña. Sé cuidarme sola- continuó la gata, con semblante serio.

-Pero…Blaze ¿dónde tienes el sentido común?- Silver se calmó.

-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?- la chica se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

El erizo iba a decir que sí. Quería una explicación pero comprendió aquella actitud rebelde y lo que le iba a contestar de verdad. Realmente, preferiría quedarse con la duda a oír semejante grosería de la felina. Se limitó a suspirar. Lo mejor era olvidarlo pero Blaze era demasiado arriesgada y sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría por volver a poner su vida en peligro.

-Da igual- su compañera pareció relajarse con el desistir de Silver- ¿vamos al lago?

Blaze asintió con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar, dejando la cascada atrás. Silver lanzó un vistazo rápido a su compañera. Estaba seria, fría, con los brazos cruzados, como la mayoría de las veces. Por esa actitud, Blaze no tenía muchos amigos. Para que andar con rodeos, no tenía ninguno. Sólo tenía al erizo plateado que ahora avanzaba a su lado. Se conocían desde la infancia. En la guardería, Blaze ya era así de difícil. Todo se debía a que perdió a su madre con cuatro años. Él fue el único que sintió compasión por ella y se acercó. Desde entonces, eran amigos y con el tiempo Silver dejó de sentir pena por la gata. Se hicieron inseparables.

-Blaze- le susurró, delicadamente- Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga ¿verdad?

La felina lavanda se detuvo y volteó la cabeza hacia el erizo. Sus ojos dorados brillaban bajo la luz solar que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles. Una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Blaze. Una sonrisa tierna y llena de cariño. Una sonrisa sincera.

-Claro que sí, igual que tú- le respondió con el tono más dulce que su voz podía entonar. A ella no se le daba muy bien eso de entregar amistad a la gente pero Silver sabía que era buena persona.

Volvieron a caminar, en silencio, pensando cada uno en sus cosas. El trayecto hacia el lago era bonito y tranquilo. No hacía viento y la temperatura era agradable. Los insectos revoloteaban alrededor de los árboles y los pájaros piaban alegremente en sus ramas. Silver suspiró y aminoró el paso. Sin embargo, algo le hizo tropezar y cayó al suelo lanzando un grito de sorpresa. Blaze se detuvo bruscamente y fue a socorrer a su amigo. No parecía muy preocupada.

-Debes mirar por dónde vas- le reprimió. La joven le agarró un brazo y tiró de Silver hasta colocarlo en pie- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí- respondió, frotándose las rodillas- Vaya ¿con qué me he tropezado?

La gata se dio la vuelta y buscó lo causante de la caída del erizo. No fue complicado distinguirlo. Una extraña joya amarilla del tamaño de la palma de una mano humana sobresalía de la tierra en el mismo camino que Silver había estado recorriendo hace unos segundos. Blaze se aproximó a ella y extendió una mano para tocarla. Sus dedos rozaron la superficie de la joya. Era suave y emitía calor ¿se podría tratar de una piedra procedente de las entrañas del suelo? No, esa energía no era calor exactamente. Era algo más…poderoso. La gata la desenterró y la levantó en su mano. Era una esmeralda gigante, que emitía un brillo misterioso, casi etéreo. Blaze la acarició cuidadosamente y, como si la hubiesen conectado a un enchufe, una increíble onda de energía invisible despertó todo su ser ¿qué clase de esmeralda era esa? Nunca antes había visto algo así. Un ardor interno le impedía desprenderse de tal objeto. Debía poseerlo, tenerlo junto a ella. Sólo…sólo Silver sabría la existencia de esa esmeralda. Sin duda, se trataba de algo sumamente sobrenatural…

* * *

**¡Guau! ¡Cuánto tiempo hace que no me paso por aquí! Ya sabéis: exámenes, deberes, colegio, algún que otro problema, etc..., en fin, lo típico ¡pero ahora estoy de nuevo aquí, en Fanfiction, escribiendo el fanfic que prometí! Sí, muchos diréis: "Qué rollo de capítulo, me esperaba más acción" pero es el primero y el primero nunca es el más entretenido, que digamos (esto es en general). Y una cosa antes de terminar: este fanfic está empezado desde cero, es decir, no tiene nada que ver con mis fanfics anteriores. Nada. Bueno, amigos, ahora sí me voy. Que paséis una estupenda semana ¡y ánimo que se acerca Navidad! Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Wings-Dragon**


	2. La tormenta de fuego

2º capítulo: La tormenta de fuego.

Silver alzó la esmeralda amarilla a la altura de sus ojos, a una distancia lo suficientemente larga para que el brillo que emitía la joya no le molestase en ellos. Realmente, era un objeto poco común. Al igual que Blaze, él jamás vio una esmeralda igual. Además ¿no eran todas las esmeraldas de color verde y poco lustrosas? Aquella era amarilla y, sin duda, tenía mucha belleza. A lo mejor era una especie de mutación o variedad del mineral original. Fuera lo que fuese era un buen tesoro y…una buena ganancia si lo vendían. Silver se incorporó sobre la hierba que crecía a la orilla de un lago calmo y azul, en el que nadaban una pareja de zorros, y le devolvió la esmeralda a Blaze, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado observando el paisaje con aparente entrego.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que se puede tratar esto?- preguntó la gata piroquinética, en el momento en que la esmeralda cayó suavemente sobre sus manos.

-No pero- Silver sonrió con algo de malicia- podemos ganar un buen pellizco de dinero si la vendemos.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- Blaze se levantó inesperadamente y empezó a alejarse del lugar.

El erizo, obviamente sorprendido por esa brusca reacción, fue tras ella pero ésta no desistía en parar ¿por qué se había enfadado tanto? ¿Acaso dijo algo que pudiera ofenderla? Silver aceleró el paso para alcanzarla pero ella estaba echando a correr ¡quería escapar de él!

-¡Blaze, detente!- el erizo plateado optó por la manera más fácil e hizo parar a la gata con su habilidad psíquica. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil mágicamente, como si hubiese obedecido a la orden de su amigo pero la verdad era que la mente de Silver hacía el trabajo- ¿por qué te has puesto así?

-No la vendas. No debemos deshacernos de ella- pronunció, con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué importancia tiene esa joya?- dejó de invocar sus poderes. Blaze relajó el cuerpo y lo miró de reojo.

-¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta de la cantidad de energía que irradia? Si cae en malas manos puede que ocurra un desastre inimaginable- sus dedos se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de la esmeralda- Algo me dice que debo protegerla de los malos objetivos. Quizás sea la piedra, o quizás no, en realidad no lo sé, pero me da igual.

-¿Protegerla? Blaze ¿de qué hablas?

En el momento en que Silver pronunció la última frase, un dolor agudo en el torso lo empujó contra el suelo y lo dejó tumbado retorciéndose de dolor. Blaze tampoco pudo reaccionar y ella recibió la misma suerte. Adolorido, pero ansioso de buscar al responsable, el erizo se irguió y conectó con su energía telequinética, preparado para usarla en cualquier ocasión. La felina lo imitó, sin embargo, ella rodeó sus manos de puro fuego ardiente. Estaban en guardia, girando sobre ellos mismos a la vez que buscaban al culpable. Ambos lucían una herida sangrante en sus pechos. No era mucho pero escocía olímpicamente.

-No es buena idea que me ataquéis- dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Erizo y gata voltearon instantáneamente, preparados para defenderse.

Un joven erizo de pelaje rojo y de tamaño mediano, les observaba sentado desde una roca. Su rostro reflejaba su temprana edad. No debía tener más de seis años. No portaba ropajes, sólo unos guantes de los que sobresalían unas pequeñas pero afiladas uñas y unas deportivas color amarillo con una raya blanca horizontal que las dividía en dos zonas.

-¡Tú! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- exclamó Silver, cubriéndose dolorosamente su herida que sangraba en su pecho.

-Tengo mis motivos- contestó el jovenzuelo al mismo tiempo en que se frotaba sus puntiagudas uñas sobre su brazo derecho- Si colaboráis no tendré que mataros ¿vale?

Silver retrocedió, alarmado por la última frase pronunciada ¿a qué se refería con "mataros"? ¿Se refería al significado literal o había alguna trampita por medio? No, imposible, aquel chaval sólo era un crío. Debía de tratarse de un friki de las películas de terror y ciencia ficción. Silver decidió que le seguiría el juego para que les dejase en paz. Sin embargo, aquel muchacho les había atacado y hecho un tajo sangrante. A lo mejor no era cuento…Miró a Blaze. Estaba impasible, más bien indiferente, como si le importase un pimiento lo que hubiese dicho aquel renacuajo.

-Entregadme eso- el erizo señaló la esmeralda que Blaze portaba en su mano derecha-Dámela, gatita.

-Ni en sueños, asqueroso- huy, Blaze se estaba calentando y literalmente. Y cuando la enfadan es mejor no estar presente.

-Escucha, gatita- el rojizo se levantó de la roca y caminó lenta y calmamente hacia la felina, quien continuaba fría y seria- No estás en condiciones de retarme. Créeme, aunque no lo parezca soy más fuerte que tú. Entrégame la esmeralda que llevas.

-¿Dices que eres más fuerte que yo, enano? Probemos.

Silver cogió a la gata del antebrazo y la zarandeó en señal de que se estaba pasando con las palabras.

-Blaze, oye, relájate ¿quieres? Sólo es un niño- la alertó, susurrándole al oído.

Ella simplemente se zafó del erizo plateado, ignorando rotundamente su señal de alerta. Como signo de desafío, Blaze dio dos pasos adelante y encendió literalmente sus manos. Sus ojos dorados se iluminaron, como si a través de ellos se activaran sus poderes de fuego.

-¡Venga!- simulando un disparo de pistola, la gata lanzó una pequeña bola llameante al aire. Ésta explotó en el cielo más sonoramente de lo esperado- ¡Si tan fuerte eres enfréntate a mí!

La única respuesta que recibió Blaze por parte del erizo rojo fue un instantáneo, casi invisible, pero intenso golpe en el costado, el cual la arrastró orilla abajo hasta por poco caer al lago. Silver corrió en su ayuda, con la cara cubierta de horror. Demonios, Blaze siempre tan tacaña ¿por qué no dejaría de lado su orgullo de una vez?

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte!- le gritó, magullada mas se estaba levantando rápidamente.

-¡Blaze, deja de hacer el imbécil! ¡Entrégale la esmeralda y vámonos de aquí!- le ordenó tajantemente, sin detenerse.

-¡¡Ni un paso más, "pelo pincho", o te fulmino!!- Blaze se incorporó del todo y le señaló amenazantemente con la mano en la que portaba la extraña joya amarilla.

Silver apretó los dientes y se resignó a detenerse, no tenía más remedio. La gata lavanda era y decía de todo pero cada fonema que salía de su boquita felina lo cumplía. No le convenía provocarla. Ya estaba demasiado cabreada.

Blaze se sintió satisfecha al ver como el chico de pelaje blanco paraba de caminar y se limitaba a cruzarse de brazos. Le divertía ser tan manipuladora con él. Lo fue desde que eran pequeños y, como se podía ver, aquello no había cambiado en nada. Pero, la gata frunció el ceño y apretó la esmeralda en su mano, no era momento de pensar en el pasado ¿dónde estaba el joven erizo rojo? Como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, el niño la aludió desde su lado izquierdo.

-¿Me buscabas, gatita?

La felina, rebosante de rabia, le contestó invocando un cohete de fuego creado sin previo aviso y que fue lo suficientemente rápido y directo para impactar en su objetivo. El erizo cayó unos metros más atrás, sin quemaduras, pero sí es verdad que el ataque de Blaze había hecho algo de daño en él. Por lo menos, se había recuperado tambaleando.

-Vaya, vaya- canturreó, pasándose la muñeca por los labios- No está mal, chica. Al fin y al cabo, pocos logran alcanzar a Red the Hedgehog.

-¿Red the Hedgehog?

-Sí, ese soy yo- Red flexionó las rodillas y enseñó sus afiladas garras a su oponente- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

A Blaze ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Tan veloz fue el arañazo que le propinó Red en la mejilla como su parpadear. La gata retrocedió un paso y con un gemido lastimero se cubrió tres surcos que sangraban profusamente a través de su suave pelaje lavanda. Sin embargo, el refugio de Blaze en su dolor solamente duró medio segundo. Consciente de que Red iba a atacarla por detrás aprovechando su clara ventaja, la gata piroquinética se envolvió en un remolino de fuego. Los hilos de luz y combustión que salían de su cuerpo danzaban alrededor de ella libremente y sin temor. Sorprendentemente, dentro de aquel vórtice infernal, Blaze no sufría ningún tipo de daño.

-¡Ay, joder!- Red cayó en su trampa y se topó frente a frente con el remolino. Las llamas sí actuaron en él y el joven erizo rojo tuvo que alejarse inmediatamente para no ser calcinado pobremente- Muy buena, gatita. Realmente, sabes pelear ¿eh?

-Estás equivocado si piensas que por ser del género pijo soy una enclenque- Blaze se liberó del tornado llameante con sólo agitar las manos. Todo su ser estaba intacto.

-Oh, no preciosa- el enemigo se puso en pie y volvió a mostrar sus armas más usadas- Las mujeres podéis llegar a ser unas auténticas bestias si os lo proponéis.

La gata entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus puños.

-¿Es un reto?

-Tómalo como tú quieras. Yo sólo voy por la esmeralda ¡Entrégamela o muere!

Blaze se sobresaltó y, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, trató de apartarse de la acción ofensiva. Un estallido de dolor en el antebrazo izquierdo le indicó que no logró evadirla. La sangre pronto brotó de la nueva herida formada a través del vestido de color lila con detalles rojos que Blaze portaba. El líquido vital descendió lentamente por su miembro. Estaba caliente. La felina se aguantó el demostrar el ardiente escozor y lo único que hizo fue limpiarse el fluido escarlata que seguía bajando, ahora, por su brazo y muñeca. Lo hizo con el dedo índice de la mano contraria, a la vez que agarraba la esmeralda.

-Vas a pagarme la tintorería, enano- se dijo a sí misma. Fue en ese entonces cuando una gota de sangre fue derramada del dedo de Blaze a la esmeralda que portaba. Sin que ella se diese cuenta, ésta empezó a brillar fuertemente. No obstante, tanto Red como Silver (éste último alejado de la batalla) se percataron de ese fenómeno- ¡Nunca te daré la esmeralda!- llena completamente de una ira desconocida, Blaze se encaró a Red y extendió sus brazos, mostrando la esmeralda iluminada- ¡Chaos Storm!

Lo que ocurrió después de que la joven pronunciara esas palabras fue bastante impactante para Silver. Primero, la joya amarilla resplandeció más que nunca sobre la mano de Blaze. Semejaba que la gata estaba agarrando una estrella. Después, el fuego que había en el interior de la felina bailó alrededor de la piedra dorada. Entonces algo, quizás la esmeralda, intensificó las llamas casi el doble. Silver no podía moverse de la impresión ¿qué clase de objeto habían encontrado?

Blaze apoyó la otra mano en la parte inferior de la esmeralda, un rugido salió desde sus cuerdas vocales y, en respuesta, el fuego que circulaba alrededor de la joya se acumuló en un punto para después ser disparado en forma de cañón ardiente. Un sonido atronador resonó en todo el lago. Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió confuso…

En el momento en que Silver recuperó el sentido de la audición y la visión lo primero que percibió fue una línea gruesa que marcaba la trayectoria del ataque formado por Blaze. Una línea de destrucción. Al final de dicha línea se encontraba Red, tumbado boca abajo. Su pelaje ya no era rojo sino gris, gris ceniza. Sí, el pequeño erizo estaba totalmente chamuscado. Por suerte, su espalda se movía al son de su respiración, sinónimo de que estaba vivo. Sí, lo estaba, porque comenzaba a levantarse pesadamente. Se puso de pie pero apenas se podía sostener. Se tambaleaba hacia los lados como una peonza que estaba a punto de dejar de girar. No tenía buena pinta. Aparte de que Red estaba totalmente chamuscado, millones de graves heridas cortaban seriamente su cuerpo. Terriblemente, no aguantaría mucho más…El joven erizo le dio la espalda a Silver cuando se percató de que lo miraba. Sus ojos marrones perdían vida a cada segundo. El chico plateado quiso ayudarle pero Red echó a correr velozmente un segundo después. En su sitio lo único que quedaba era un charco de sangre.

En el otro extremo, yacía de rodillas y jadeando una gata de color lavanda. Su mirada estaba oculta bajo su testa gacha. Su cuerpo temblaba frenéticamente y una palidez fantasmal se estaba apoderando de ella. Blaze estaba completamente ausente. Su alma, si es que todavía la tenía, ya no ardía en llamas frenéticas y llenas de vitalidad como lo hacían habitualmente. Un pesado bloque de hielo había apagado su esencia. El erizo blanquecino se temió lo peor y fue con ella. La felina ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había puesto a su lado y trataba de despertarla de su terrorífico letargo. Silver colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Tanto sus ropas como su piel estaban heladas. Si…si él no hacía nada cabía la posibilidad de que Blaze…muriera. Sin detenerse a pensar lo que haría, Silver agarró a Blaze por la cadera y la cargó a su espalda. La gata pesaba menos de lo que esperaba. Genial, eso le ahorraría tiempo. Pasando de caminar, el telequinético invocó sus poderes psíquicos y se hizo levitar. Iría a la callbike volando. Así llegaría antes a su casa…y podría salvar antes a Blaze. La gata, inerte sobre la espalda de su compañero, todavía agarraba la esmeralda dorada en la mano derecha. Ésta brillaba con el mismo fulgor que antes. En la única parte activa de su cerebro, Blaze sólo pensaba en que no debía soltar la joya. La luz que irradiaba era demasiado poderosa para deshacerse de ella.

* * *

**Es tarde así que paso directamente a los agradecimientos: **

**Alicia the Hedgehog: Gracias, mi gran amiga. Qué bien que me volvieses a comentar. No, Mephiles no estará en esta historia. En el juego de Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, Elise apaga la Llama de los Desastres por lo tanto, todo lo relacionado con el proyecto Solaris (incluídos Iblis y Mephiles) nunca ocurrió. En cuanto a las consolas chulas en el futuro...quién sabe. De momento, me conformo con mi Wii y mi DS Lite, jajaja ¿Y las columnas de las Chaos Emeralds estaban destruídas? No sabía eso pero gracias por informarme. **

**Master Shadow the Hedgehog: Gracias, amor. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el comienzo ¡pero me alegra más el haberte devuelto la inspiración! Ojalá continúes pronto tus fanfics ¡y ojalá continúes pronto The Chaos Tournament! ¡Qué se quedó en un momento muy emocionante, cielo!**

**Caaatitaa: Hola, Caaatitaa. Agradezco mucho el review que me dejaste. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer cap. Y espero que te haya gustado este. Blaze ha sido la que más participación ha tenido en él.**

**Flan: Jajaja ¡no te preocupes! ¡Aquí, Wings-Dragon te hará feliz con este fanfic! No pienso dejarlo sin terminar. Yo acabo todo lo que empiezo (aunque a veces me cuesta)**

**NessA: Gracias por ese corto pero muy motivador review.**

**-Jombo-: Uy, no creo que sea para tanto ¿no? Jajajaja. Me has halagado mucho con tu comentario. Te digo lo mismo que a Caaatitaa: espero que te haya gustado este cap en el que, prácticamente, Blaze es la protagonista.**

**Kira-writer: ¡Hola, Kira! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, amiga! ¿Qué tal todo? ¡Te eché mucho de menos! ¡De la de fanfics que comentabas hasta que un día dejaste de aparecer! ¡Me diste un alegrón cuando te volví a ver, en serio! Jejejeje, muchas gracias por pasarte a comentarme. Debes de estar muy ocupada. Espero con toda mi alma que todo te vaya muy bien ¿qué tal todo por allí? ¿Tienes nuevos amigos? Porque me dijiste que te habías mudado, como yo. Yo si he hecho algunas amistades muy divertidas. Y en el cole todo me ha ido muy bien. Ojalá a ti también, amiga. Bueno, supongo que ya nos leeremos.**

**Random Dude: Deduzco que por tu forma de comentar eres Roy_Renard. Vaya, Roy (o Random), no sé si leerás este mensaje porque ya he visto la terrible noticia de que dejas Fanfiction. Bueno, terrible para mí. Aún así, te deseo lo mejor y que tus propósitos en la vida se vean cumplidos a la perfección. Ve con la idea de que tú eres una persona genial con unos grandes potenciales. Roy, me has emocionado con este review que puede que sea el último que reciba de tu parte. Me da pena. No el perderte como comentador, no, sino porque no podré volver a disfrutar de tus historias ¿o sí? Quizás no sea un adiós para siempre ¿no? Si tu deseo es publicar un libro, ten por seguro que aquí, una servidora llamada Ana lo comprará. Amigo, Roy, pido a todos los dioses existentes que veas tus propósitos cumplidos algún día. Que seas feliz a tu manera y que todo te vaya bien. Ha sido un placer conocerte, maestro.**

**TIO GIL DJ: Bueno, Gil, ya no hay permiso que darte. Ya has colgado tu fanfic de Silver y Blaze. Ojalá te vaya muy bien con él. Suerte con tu historia.**

**Ftcano: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me ha halagado mucho. La verdad es que en este cap no ha habido mucho Silblaze pero aún así, espero que te haya gustado. Eso sí, algo más largo ha sio ¿no? Jajajaja. Y ha actuado más Blaze que Silver, jejeje.**

**Darkblue24: Hola, Dark. A ti conozco mucho de verte comentando fanfics y también por tu historia de "Mi Primer Beso". Me ha alegrado mucho recibir un review tuyo. De momento no puedo decir nada de la historia de Shadow y Knuckles porque todavía no la he pensado pero cuando tenga algo no dudes en que haré mención sobre ello. Espero leernos por Fanfiction más a menudo.**

**BanBi: Gracias por tu comentario. No te preocupes. Este fanfic será largo, ya lo verás, jejeje. Pero dame tiempo, que ando poco inspirada, jajaja.**

**Bueno, chicos, os dejo que es muy tarde y ando de canguro de mi hermanito pequeño. Tengo que prepararle la cena. En fic, a hacer de mamá, jajajaja.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Qué paséis una grandiosa semana y unas grandes y felices vacaciones de Navidad. Si para este 25 de Diciembre no he colgado cap nuevo ¡¡¡OS DESEO A TODO FANFICTION FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

**PD2: Si en Youtube ponéis en el buscador "Silver movie spanish" (sin las comillas) aparecerá la historia de Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 en diferentes partes ¡y 100% español! Su autor es x0xSONICx0x. A mi me gustaron mucho sus vídeos. Muy útiles y entretenidos para los que no han jugado al Sonic Next Gen. Ali, espero que te sirvan y te gusten. **


	3. Oculto bajo el sombrero

3º capítulo: Oculto bajo el sombrero.

Silver entró bruscamente en aquel pub mugriento y destartalado, pero esas eran las primeras impresiones. Realmente, en aquel establecimiento servían los mejores refrescos de todo Alpha City. Por eso le gustaba ir ahí, aparte que era el único pub que Silver tenía cerca de su casa. Casi ausente de la realidad, el erizo se acercó a la barra de madera del local y se sentó en una banqueta de plástico con una pata rota. La banqueta se tambaleó cuando apoyó sus nalgas en él pero no le dio importancia. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la proximidad de un extraño individuo vestido con una gabardina marrón y un sombrero negro que le tapaba el rostro.

-¿Qué te pongo, Silver?- alguien le preguntó desde el otro lado de la barra.

-Un Zang- contestó secamente sin molestarse a mirar al dependiente.

Silver le dio la espalda al mostrador girando la parte superior de su taburete y sacó la esmeralda dorada que Blaze portó anteriormente. Si la gata se percataba de que se la había arrebatado cuando la dejó en su casa junto con su padre, vamos, no quería ni pensarlo. Un latigazo recorrió su piel justo en el momento en que la acarició y a continuación sufrió un escalofrío. Con sorpresa y miedo a la vez, Silver miró la esmeralda. Era difícil creer que esa piedra hubiese hecho enloquecer a Blaze. Es más, si aquella tarde en el lago no hubiese presenciado aquella desgracia no se lo hubiese creído pero…la realidad nunca engaña. Por algo se llama realidad.

-Aquí tienes tu Zang, Silver- el erizo sólo escuchó como el camarero colocaba la bebida en la barra y la echaba en un vaso.

-Gracias- dijo él, simplemente.

Se giró y se apoyó en el mostrador de madera, ocultando su mentón entre los brazos. Cerró sus ojos bajo unos finos párpados blanquecinos y se dejó llevar por sus reflexiones. Estaba claro que debía de deshacerse de la esmeralda que habían encontrado. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía proceder pero tampoco se molestaría en averiguarlo. Era un objeto maligno y peligroso. Ya no se trataba de lo de Blaze. Alguien más iba tras esa joya, alguien que les había intentando matar por conseguirla. Fuera lo que fuese, esa esmeralda debía desaparecer de sus vidas, tanto de la suya como de la de Blaze ¡demonios, casi morían por culpa de tenerla con ellos! ¡Le daba igual la opinión de Blaze, iba a deshacerse de esa cosa mañana por la mañana! Ahora era muy de noche y si alguien le pillaba haciendo cosas sospechosas tendría muchos problemas.

-Ojalá no hubieses aparecido hoy- le susurró Silver a la esmeralda, como si le pudiese escuchar.

El erizo apretó los dientes, tanto que parecía que le había molestado no recibir respuesta de la esmeralda. De un único trago, Silver bebió todo el líquido morado y gaseoso llamado Zang que contenía el vaso de cristal. El gas que contenía la bebida le hizo cosquillas en el esófago y en consecuencia comenzó a toser. Gotitas de saliva salieron de su boca para aterrizar en su guante. Carraspeó al notar la garganta espesa. No debió de tomarse el refresco así de golpe.

-Ahora mismo me desharé de ti. No esperaré hasta mañana- aquello agravó su angustia y volvió a hablarle a la esmeralda.

-Yo de ti no haría eso- el individuo de la gabardina pronunció palabra por primera vez desde que se sentó ahí. Silver, quien se disponía a pagar, se detuvo bruscamente para sólo girar la cabeza hacia el extraño.

-¿Qué?

-Los adolescentes…- murmuró el individuo de manera decepcionante de forma que Silver le escuchara- Piensa un poco, joven, si alguien ha querido mataros por esa esmeralda es que algo importante tiene la joya para conseguirla a cualquier precio.

-Un momento- Silver interrumpió inmediatamente al extraño- ¿cómo…cómo sabes que alguien ha querido matarnos por esto?- levantó y enseñó la esmeralda dorada.

-Joven, si tú y tu amiguita fueseis observadores me habríais visto descansando en un árbol a la orilla del lago. No estabais solos, chico, pero claro, los idiotas de hoy en día sólo tienen cerebro para cosas inútiles- el personaje misterioso se colocó un poco el sombrero. Se hacía imposible verle el rostro con él puesto- A lo que iba, si esa esmeralda cae en malas manos, lo vamos a lamentar muchos de nosotros. Te conviene guardarla y protegerla- se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta del pub- Y…- se paró y volteó ligeramente su testa hacia Silver- si encuentras más esmeraldas como esa, no lo pienses, cógelas y quédatelas. Ah, y en el hipotético caso de que reúnas seis más como esa, avísame.

Silver frunció el ceño ¿sabía entonces aquel hombre que tipo de esmeralda tenía ahora el erizo plateado en sus manos? Y si ese era el caso ¿por qué no le ayudaba? No pudo ni interrogarle sobre el más mínimo detalle. Fue parpadear y el individuo ya había desaparecido, literalmente. No había rastro de él. Silver comenzó a buscarlo frenéticamente por toda la estancia del pub pero ni siquiera se olía la colonia barata que llevaba en el cuerpo el ser misterioso. No había gente en el establecimiento. Sólo se encontraban él y el dueño, por lo tanto había sido todo muy discreto. O a lo mejor el propio Silver se lo había imaginado…Agachó la cabeza y miró la esmeralda, como si pudiese hallar una respuesta detrás de ese hipnótico brillo dorado…Sólo logró inquietarse más…

***

El sonido del teléfono despertó bruscamente a un erizo plateado que dormía yaciendo encorvado sobre una cama de sábanas y mantas revueltas. Silver peleó con la ropa del lecho hasta que los manojos de tela se desenrollaron de su cuerpo y pudo moverse con total libertad. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta el salón principal de su acogedor hogar en el que, a diferencia de Blaze, sólo vivía él ¿la razón? Algo que todavía no había cambiado con respecto a los tiempos pasados era la tan temprana independencia juvenil. Los jóvenes que nacían en aquel planeta, denominado Mobius, eran chicos especiales y con habilidades especiales. No necesitaban los cuidados de los padres para sobrevivir a la dura y a veces injusta vida. Se podía decir que Mobius no era un lugar para viejos. Sin embargo, había padres que no aceptaban el dejar luchar solos a sus hijos, como era el caso de Blaze. Ella podía valerse sin ninguna duda por sí misma, muy tonto había que ser para no darse cuenta, pero el padre de la gata no pensaba lo mismo. Al padre le atemorizaba el perder a su hija, sobre todo desde el día en que murió su mujer, la madre de Blaze, y por eso la mantenía con él.

-¿Diga?- Silver contestó, algo apurado.

-¡Silver! ¿¡Quién te crees para coger mis cosas sin mi permiso!? ¡Idiota!- una voz cargada de ira resonó a través del aparato que el erizo tenía pegado a su oreja.

-¿Blaze? ¿Eres tú?- Silver se sobresaltó al reconocerla a través del teléfono. Se masajeó fatalmente la nuca, esperando la reprimenda de la gata por la razón que él estaba intuyendo.

-¡Sí, Silver, soy Blaze! ¡La misma que viste y calza! Erizo idiota de pelo pincho… ¡vas a arrepentirte de haberte llevado la esmeralda sin mi permiso! ¿¡Dónde la has tirado!?- la furia en la voz de Blaze se intensificaba por momentos.

-La verdad es que llamaste en un momento muy oportuno porque tengo buenas noticias para ti- lanzó una risita- Nos quedamos la esmeralda.

Hubo dos segundos de silencio total. Detrás del teléfono, Silver sólo escuchaba como la respiración de Blaze comenzaba a calmarse.

-Al final te has dado cuenta ¿no?- dijo ahora tranquilamente- No podemos deshacernos de esa esmeralda. Debemos guardarla y protegerla.

Esa última frase…le sonaba muy familiar ¿quién…quién le había dicho aquellas mismas palabras? ¡Claro! Aquel individuo en el pub le había dicho que si la esmeralda caía en malas manos iba a lamentarlo mucha gente. No entendía el significado de esa oración pero estaba claro que ese personaje sabía algo de esa joya. O eso mismo esperaba…

-Blaze, ayer fui al pub al que voy normalmente y…- Silver le contó todo lo ocurrido. Detalle tras detalle. Cada letra pronunciada por el extraño. Su desaparición repentina…Todo.

-Hay que encontrar a ese tipo de inmediato- propuso Blaze nada más acabar Silver de narrar.

-Pero ¿y si es un truco? Quién sabe, puede que se trate de un hombre que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que divertirse gastando bromitas de mal gusto- el erizo se pasó una mano por el rostro. Su estómago vacío se estaba revolviendo con sus propios zumos digestivos- No sé, Blaze. Una parte de mí dice que no tire la esmeralda pero otra me advierte de que la voy a cagar si nos la quedamos ¿qué hago?

-Escucha, no perdemos nada por hablar con ese hombre. Pienso que deberíamos pedirle algunas explicaciones.

Un golpeteo sonó en la puerta de entrada de la casa. Silver ni siquiera se preguntó quién podría ser. Se despidió de Blaze para ir a atender la visita. No habían quedado en nada. Aquello era un desorden condenado. Un desorden en el que él no tenía control alguno. Todo se arreglaría si esa maldita piedra amarilla desapareciese de sus vidas ¿por qué tendría que haberse tropezado con ella? Un punzante y agudo dolor estaba empezando a manifestarse en la base de su nuca. Tenía que calmarse…No se molestó en abrir manualmente la puerta. Simplemente lo hizo con sus poderes psíquicos.

-¿Ho…?- de mala gana, Silver se había acercado al marco de la puerta para, al final, no recibir a absolutamente a nadie- ¡Mierda! ¡Qué día tengo!- un torrente de sangre caliente ascendió por las mejillas del erizo. Su piel se volvió rosa repentinamente. Sus ojos se giraron hacia el exterior. El día estaba nublado pero no hacía mucho frío. Sólo un poco de viento. Quizás si salía a tomar el aire se relajaba. Una brisa le acarició las púas y sin pensarlo dos veces dio dos pasos antes de atravesar la puerta. Al tercer paso, Silver escuchó un sonido de papel aplastado bajo su pie izquierdo- ¿Qué?- un extraño folio blanco doblado por la mitad reposaba en el suelo. Tenía escrito unos caracteres que el erizo no era capaz de leer desde ahí. El erizo se agachó para recoger la hoja- "Nos vemos en una hora y media en la plaza principal de Alpha City. Trae la esmeralda. Ya he avisado a Blaze. Hasta pronto. El de ayer en el pub"- leyó ¡era él! ¿Cómo había averiguado donde vivía? Asustado y con cara de horror, retrocedió patosamente hasta meterse dentro de casa. Con un manotazo, cerró la puerta- Me vigila…- susurró.

Miró de nuevo el papel y lo releyó. Ahora no había marcha atrás. Tenía que ir al encuentro aunque sólo fuese para mantenerse a salvo.

***

Blaze acabó de comerse aquella chocolatina deliciosa y se levantó del sofá, apagando antes la televisión para no consumir energía. En realidad, no estaba viendo nada. Se relamió los labios para quitarse los restos de cacao y llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho de su vestido lila. Sus dedos sacaron una hoja de papel doblada. En un lado del folio blanco, había escrito un texto. La gata lavanda frunció el ceño y lo leyó.

-"He quedado con tu amigo Silver en la plaza principal de Alpha City y convendría que fueras tú también. Llevará la esmeralda. Hasta pronto. Un colega de Silver"- Blaze no demostraba físicamente su inquietud. Su semblante estaba calmo y serio, como siempre, pero dentro de ella, el corazón le latía salvajemente.

Guardó de nuevo la nota en su pieza de ropa. A continuación se remangó con cuidado el brazo izquierdo hasta que quedó a la vista su antebrazo desnudo. Una venda blanca se encontraba enrollada sobre el pelaje y un manchón rojizo era lo único que la decoraba. La verdad era que Silver se había portado especialmente bien con ella el día anterior. Lo que había sucedido en el lago, bueno, hasta ella reconocía que fue una monstruosidad por su parte. Pero a pesar de lo que la gata había hecho con aquel erizo metomentodo llamado Red, Silver la había auxiliado durante toda una tarde ahí, en su casa. Sin importarle lo bestia y cruel que había sido. Sonrió. En el fondo, Blaze no sabía de qué se emocionaba tanto. Su amigo plateado siempre fue extremadamente magnánimo. En todas las ocasiones que ella había necesitado de alguien, Silver fue el primero en acudir a su ayuda, antes de escuchar siquiera las razones del porqué de esa petición de auxilio. Y Blaze, en ningún momento de su vida, se lo había compensado…

-_Mmm, quizás algún día-_ pensó para ella, ligeramente arrepentida- ¡Papá! Tengo que salir. Volveré a casa lo más pronto posible- informó a grito pelado a su padre, que se hallaba en la cocina del hogar acabando de hacer la comida.

-¿Vienes a comer?- preguntó el progenitor varón.

-No lo sé. De todas maneras prefiero una hamburguesa así que no prepares mi ración de comida- Blaze suspiró y caminó hasta la puerta que daba al exterior- Hasta pronto.

-Hija, por favor, ten cuidado fuera.

Blaze se detuvo un segundo antes de abrir el último obstáculo que le permitiría escapar de la aburrida vida del hogar. Asimiló las palabras de su padre. Eso sería lo último que tendría: cuidado.

***

Aparcó la callbike en el primer sitio que le fue posible encontrar. Estaba algo lejos de la plaza principal, sí, pero ahora no debía perder tiempo. Sobre todo sabiendo que Blaze iba a acudir también al encuentro. Quién sabe lo que querría ese tipo. Bajó de su vehículo y, olvidándose de ir a pie, invocó sus poderes psicoquinéticos. No tardó más de un segundo en despegarse del suelo y levitar casi a ras del suelo. Un aura azul/verdosa lo rodeaba, señal de que su poderosa mente estaba actuando. Ágilmente, Silver comenzó a esquivar a las masas de transeúntes que se interponían en su camino. Lo hacía sin mucha dificultad, más que nada porque los apartaba él mismo con su habilidad especial. El lado malo de aquel asunto eran las quejas e insultos que a veces recibía por parte de los ciudadanos. Se veía que no les gustaba mucho que les hicieran volar por el aire sin previo aviso. Pero aquello no le importaba en absoluto en ese preciso instante. Sólo tenía preocupaciones fijas por el sujeto que les había citado en la plaza…y sus ambiciones.

Algo parecido a una pequeñísima descarga eléctrica invisible recorrió cada nervio de su cuerpo. Sus poderes psíquicos se bloquearon de repente y cayó al suelo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Ahí, en el frío y duro asfalto, Silver jadeaba intensamente, gimiendo con cada bocanada de aire que recogía para sus pulmones. El camino desde la callbike a la plaza principal era de al menos media hora y había utilizado todas sus energías para impulsarse lo más rápido posible con su telequinesis. Y le había costado caro. No quedaba mucho para llegar al punto de encuentro, sólo cinco minutos y debía estar allí dentro de siete. Pero en ese momento, no podía ni siquiera dar un paso en tierra. Estaba demasiado agotado. Su propio aliento le dolía en la boca al exhalar. El oxígeno que entraba por sus conductos respiratorios parecía estar hecho de fuego y la saliva que corría livianamente por su labio inferior semejaba ser puro ácido corrosivo. Demonios ¿por qué tendría que haber sido tan estúpido? ¡Ahora se arrepentía de no haber cogido un autobús! Sin embargo, no podía lamentarse. En su mente, el dibujo del rostro frío de Blaze lo miró directamente a los ojos ¡Blaze! ¡Debía llegar junto a Blaze!

Silver se puso en pie y llevó la mano derecha a su espalda. Un brillo dorado se dejó ver. Un calor increíblemente relajante reanimó las energías en el cuerpo del erizo, justo en el momento en que sus dedos rozaron la superficie de la problemática esmeralda. Sumido en un control involuntario, Silver agarró fuertemente la piedra brillante y la atrajo hacia él, hasta su pecho. Cerró los ojos, como si fuera a pedir un deseo.

-_¿Me estoy volviendo loco?-_ pensó para sí, todavía conmocionado- Llévame con Blaze…- a continuación, pronunció unas palabras tan bajas de tono que ni el propio Silver las logró escuchar.

Por una milésima de segundo, le pareció que el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. No entendió muy bien qué es lo que le podía haber pasado pero tampoco le dio importancia…al menos hasta que sus párpados se levantaron para permitirle la visión. De encontrarse en una calle amplia, con apenas circulación de gente, ahora estaba en una inmensa plaza circular de mitad tamaño de un campo de futbol y parecía que el mar de transeúntes se había trasladado a la plaza principal de Alpha City. Las personas, esclavas de la prisa y el trabajo, zumbaban de aquí para allá, atravesando la plaza sin atender a las embestidas que propinaban al resto por culpa de su paso rápido. Silver se vio atrapado en aquella jaula de cuerpos y no tuvo más remedio que hacer uso de nuevo de su telequinesia para elevarse, a pesar de encontrarse aún bastante fatigado.

-¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado?- preguntó al aire a la vez que miraba su esmeralda candente- ¿Cómo me trasladé así de repente?

Algo, o alguien, agarró de un pie al erizo que levitaba a sus anchas por encima de las cabezas de la gente despreocupada, y tiró de él hasta hacerlo caer al duro suelo. El plateado soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al tiempo que se masajeaba las nalgas recientemente golpeadas. Adolorido, abrió un ojo y una mano enguantada apareció en su campo de visión ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse.

-Ya puedo solo, Blaze- dijo, totalmente convencido de que la poseedora de esa mano ayudante era de su amiga la felina.

-¿Blaze? Amigo, te agradecería que no me cambiases el sexo- pronunció "Blaze", con una grave voz masculina.

-¿Qué?- Silver, sorprendido, se levantó súbitamente y miró a aquella persona que tenía enfrente y que se había molestado en socorrerle. Sin embargo, su rostro cubierto hasta la mitad por un sombrero sólo le permitió verle una sonrisa de dientes blanquecinos- ¡Tú!

El misterioso enfatizó aún más su sonrisa y retiró la mano ofrecida, ocultándola en su gabardina color marrón. Silver retrocedió dos pasos, lo que provocó que chocase con un chorro de gente que circulaba detrás de él. Pronto las quejas y los ataques de palabras fueron lanzados al erizo, quien no dejaba de disculparse por su despiste. No obstante, sus perdones no estaban siendo escuchados por nadie.

-Deberías mirar por dónde vas ¿no?- el extraño rió- Así no lograrás reunir más Chaos Emeralds.

-¿Cha…Chaos Emeralds? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Reunir?- tartamudeó, muy confundido.

El individuo se acercó a él y le agarró un hombro. Su sonrisa todavía se mantenía en su boca. Una sonrisa que escondía algo, quizás un plan.

-Te lo explicaré todo, Silver, pero aquí no. Hay demasiada gente.

Silver no pudo contestar. El miedo y la incertidumbre le obstruían la garganta y la voz. Una gota de sudor frío rodó por su sien. Quería alejarse de ahí, de ese sujeto pero nada en él respondía. Su cuerpo estaba bloqueado por el temor ¿qué sería de él? Ni siquiera pensó en lo que vendría después. Creía saberlo de sobra ¿cómo no pudo adivinar que se trataba de una trampa de ese tal Red? Sí, ese que iba por la esmeralda. Se preguntó cuánto dinero pudo haber recibido aquel personaje por hacer ese trabajito. Pero algo le decía que en realidad no había porqué tener miedo…

-Di…dime dónde está Blaze- tragó saliva, reuniendo las agallas suficientes para decir lo que iba a decir- o te arrepentirás, idiota.

El desconocido carcajeó echando la cabeza para atrás. Fue en ese momento cuando Silver pudo ver un rostro de pelaje negro por debajo del sombrero…El plateado se temió lo peor.

-No te lo voy a decir. La vas a ver enseguida- un puño de hierro golpeó el estómago del erizo en el instante en que el misterioso sacó de un bolsillo de su gabardina una reluciente y brillante joya roja del tamaño de una bola de billar. Era idéntica a la que Silver portaba en ese justo segundo. Sólo el color las diferenciaba- ¡Chaos Control!- exclamó el dueño de la esmeralda carmín.

Una luz rojiza como la propia piedra del hombre deslumbró de repente a Silver. No pudo evitarlo y le sobrevino la angustia. El plata comenzó a gritar, a pedir auxilio con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie respondía ¿por qué, si la plaza estaba llena de gente? Con el terror entre las piernas, Silver intentó echar a correr pero unos dedos se cerraban alrededor de su hombro y le impedían desplazarse mas siguió con sus vanos intentos. La completa oscuridad de sus párpados le envolvía los ojos. Aulló completamente asustado al no poder abrirlos. Lo último que sintió antes de desmayarse fue una fresquita brisa de viento en su cara y el sonido de su nombre flotando débilmente en el aire.

* * *

**Antes de nada me gustaría aclarar una frase de este capítulo: "Algo que todavía no había cambiado con respecto a los tiempos pasados era la tan temprana independencia juvenil. Los jóvenes que nacían en aquel planeta, denominado Mobius, eran chicos especiales y con habilidades especiales. No necesitaban los cuidados de los padres para sobrevivir a la dura y a veces injusta vida". Bien, no sé si os habréis dado cuenta pero ¿alguien ha visto a los padres de Sonic, o a los padres de Amy? Ambos son bastante jóvenes: 15 y 12 años respectivamente pero nunca se les ha visto acompañados por sus progenitores. Observando este detalle he querido hacer mi propia explicación sobre esto. Es decir, lo de la "temprana independencia juvenil" es idea mía.**

**Dicho esto, pasemos a otro tema: Primero ¡Feliz Año! ¡Espero que el año 2010 sea tan bueno como deseais! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Snif, a mí sólo me quedan dos días de nada...En fin, qué le vamos a hacer...Espero que vosotros hayas tenido unas buenas vacaciones. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, vayamos a los agradecimientos (siempre en orden de publicación):**

**Alicia the Hedgehog: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, amiga! Y sí, a veces FanFiction va a la velocidad de la luz y otras parecen caracoles internáuticos (¿caracoles internáuticos? jajaja) Lo de Red, mmm, quién sabe...jejeje, no voy a decir nada...Y no hace falta que me des las gracias por los videos. Me gusta compartir las cosas que encuentro por Internet, especialmente si son de Sonic. Soy yo la que te da las gracias por informarme sobre las columnas de las Chaos Emeralds. No lo sabía.**

**Master the Hedgehog (antes Master Shadow the Hedgehog): ¡Gracias, amor, por tu review! Jo, ojalá vuelvas pronto, cielo. Te echo mucho de menos, amor...Sí, me gustaría que continuases tus fantásticos fanfics pero sé en que situación te encuentras...Lo entiendo, amor. Sé que no lo haces aposta. Que sepas que te estaré esperando. Me alegro de que te gustara el cap. Espero que nos leamos muy pronto.**

**Nessa: ¡Hola, Nessa! ¡Gracias por tu review! Oye, que aquel "EXCELENTE" fue muy motivador, de verdad, jajaja. En este cap, Blaze no tuvo mucha participación pero te asguro que uno de los capítulos se narrará desde el punto de vista de Blaze. Espero que puedas aguardar por él, jeje.**

**Caatitaa: ¡Gracias a ti también, Caatitaa! Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando el fic. De verdad, me motivas mucho. Y eso que lo estoy necesitando porque ando falta de inspiración. Qué bien que te gustara la escena de la esmeralda, jeje.**

**Flan: ¡Gracias, Flan! Me alegra mucho saber que te he hecho feliz con este fanfic. Sólo espero que me perdones por actualizar tan tarde.**

**Kira-writer: ¡Hola, Kira! ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que todo te esté yendo bien, amiga, e ignora a la tonta de tu vecina. Esa gente no se merece ni que le hablen. En fin, qué bien que te guste el fanfic. Y ojalá tus amigos vuelvan pronto, jeje. Besos a ti también, colegui.**

**TIO GIL DJ: ¡Gracias por el review, Gil! Me alegro de que te gustara el cap.**

**Bueno, chicos, os dejo. Sólo espero que vuestras vacaciones hayan sido perfectas y que vuestra vuelta al colegio sea suave (y que esté lejos, no como la mía, snif). Nos leemos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Bueno, voy a poner otro aporte para nuestra comunidad de fans de Sonic, jajaja, si en Youtube ponéis "Sonic Adventure Battle Español", la cuarta entrada que aparecerá será la lista de reproducción de la historia completa de Sonic Adventure 2 Battle 100% Spanish. El autor es el mismo que el de los videos de Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 en español: xOxSONICxOx. Están muy bien. A mi me gustaron. **


	4. La historia de las esmeraldas

4º capítulo: La historia de las esmeraldas.

El canto de un gorrión le despertó de su letargo obligado. Le dolía la cabeza. Sólo un poco, pero le dolía. Con cuidado, fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. La luz del sol lo recibió con un gran deslumbre, y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos.

El piar de aquella ave seguía presente en la atmósfera. Por el aire fresco que se respiraba en donde Silver yacía tumbado, el erizo supuso que estaba en el exterior. Quiso levantarse pero en el momento en que dobló los brazos para apoyarse e incorporarse, los sintió pesados, como si en vez de extremidades superiores tuviera barras de hierro. Los dejó caer, sin importarle lo que tuviera bajo él: hierba o asfalto. No obstante, un suave cosquilleo en su pelaje le dijo que briznas de hierbas cubrían el suelo. Mientras tanto, el pacífico canto del gorrión dulcificaba el ambiente. Silver suspiró y se dispuso a dormir, arropado por la total tranquilidad.

-¡Eh, Silver! ¡Vamos, plateado, arriba! ¡Despierta!- le gritó una voz, terriblemente familiar.

Sin apenas tiempo para reaccionar, alguien le hizo incorporarse sobre el césped, tirando de él por un brazo. Un gemido involuntario salió de la boca de Silver a la vez que abría los ojos. Todo a su alrededor bailaba confusamente. Silver gruñó al sentir los síntomas del vértigo y aguantó una náusea que le subía por la garganta. Unos golpes en su espalda hicieron rebote en su adolorida y, ahora, frágil cabeza. Tosió tres veces y el vómito escapó de su estómago.

-¡Tú, ten cuidado en como tratas a mi amigo! ¡No te pases de duro o te dejaré más negro de lo que estás!- no necesitó ni una centésima de segundo para reconocer la voz que había pronunciado esa amenaza.

-Vaya, Blaze, eres igual de dura cómo te creía- volvió a decir la primera voz.

-¡Blaze!- Silver ignoró por completo su mareo y se levantó como pudo sobre sus dos piernas- Blaze…- mas sus miembros inferiores fallaron ante la falta de energía y dejaron de sostener al erizo.

La gata lavanda corrió hacia él y detuvo su caída, sosteniéndole por la muñeca derecha.

-Silver, tómatelo con calma- le aconsejó, atrayéndolo hacia ella cuidadosamente.

Silver parpadeó algo sorprendido de que Blaze se mostrara cariñosa con él. Ella no solía ser muy afectiva, que digamos, o al menos no lo mostraba en público.

-Blaze ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?- le preguntó una vez que empezó a notar que se estaba recuperando.

-Simplemente me trajeron aquí en contra de mi voluntad- la felina giró la cabeza, aparentemente, hacia el sujeto responsable de todo- Y a ti también ¿me equivoco?

-Pues…- y entonces, Silver recordó todo lo ocurrido desde que se desmayo: la cita en Alpha City, el individuo del pub ¡y la esmeralda roja!- Tienes razón- pronunció.

El erizo se desprendió de las manos de su colega y se puso en pie para poder mirar a la persona que les había traído hasta allí. Un erizo de pelaje negro les observaba sentado encima de una roca y con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada, de color escarlata brillante, era profunda, seria, misteriosa…como si guardara un pasado terriblemente horroroso entre sus pupilas oscuras. Silver notó como la presencia de un fantasma gélido traspasaba su cuerpo y le provocaba un escalofrío. Era la mirada más aterradora que jamás había visto.

-¿Tú…Tú eres el del pub?- preguntó a duras penas.

El erizo negro se levantó sobre la roca, con los puños cerrados y su mirada inquebrantable. Hasta su aspecto amedrentó a Silver. Como se había dicho antes, todo su cuerpo era de color negro pero zonas, como las púas de su cabeza o los lados de sus brazos y piernas, estaban decoradas con rayas rojas. Quizás, lo más simpático de toda su figura siniestra era la presencia de unos mechoncitos blancos en el centro de su pecho. Sus manos estaban ocultas en guantes blancos y sus pies estaban calzados por unas botas demasiado llamativas. Lo más curioso de ese tipo eran unos grandes y dorados anillos que portaba en sus muñecas y tobillos. No obstante, los anillos de las muñecas brillaban casi imperceptiblemente. Silver pensó que debían de servir para algo.

-Sí, soy yo- respondió el erizo oscuro, con voz penetrante- Mi nombre es Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog.

-Shadow…- susurró por lo bajo, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

Blaze, algo apartada del núcleo de la situación, se aproximó hacia los dos erizos con paso duro y pesado. Se colocó impetuosamente delante de Silver y, para sorpresa del plateado, empujó con dos manos totalmente abiertas al sujeto que se hacía llamar Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow reculó ligeramente ante la inesperada acción de la gata piroquinética pero no se mostró molesto o impresionado por ello cuando frenó en su trayectoria. Mantuvo el mismo rostro intenso y abismal que antes, como si se esperara eso o no le importase en absoluto.

-Estás con él ¿verdad? ¡Eres un maldito vasallo de ese erizo!- exclamó la felina. Sus muñecas se prendieron en fuego, mostrando la furia que emanaba el aura de Blaze- Pues que sepas que nunca conseguirás lo que quiere ¡Antes me mato a mi misma!

-¿Blaze?- murmuró Silver, bloqueado ante el comportamiento de su compañera.

-No sé de qué me hablas- contestó el oscuro, sin moverse del sitio.

La gata gruñó sonoramente y apretó los dientes. Las marcas de su entrecejo fruncido se acentuaron aún más.

-¿De qué te suena el nombre de Red the Hedgehog? ¡Contesta, farsante!

Hubo un pequeño silencio, a continuación. Silver, incómodo por la frágil situación, miró a las dos partes de la conversación, si se podía llamar así. Blaze estaba completamente fuera de sí, sólo había que verlo en el fuego que había encendido en sus muñecas y tobillos. Chisporroteaban de forma salvaje. Por otro lado, el erizo de plata creyó ver a Shadow mordiéndose sospechosamente los labios al escuchar el nombre de "Red the Hedgehog".

-No me suena de nada. Lo siento- dijo, sin embargo.

-¡Mentira, mentira! ¡Te mandó aquí para acabar con nosotros porque él estaba demasiado débil!- un brazo tenso y con venas remarcadas se alzó brutalmente con un puño cerrado y un dedo índice estirado en dirección a Shadow- Pero te advierto que no lo conseguirás. Te dejaré por los suelos y después recuperaré la esmeralda que nos has robado para él.

-Blaze, no seas tan imprudente y piensa- el negruzco ni siquiera parpadeó ante las palabras de la colérica chica- ¿No crees que he tenido suficiente tiempo para mataros? Si hubiese querido, ya lo habría hecho ¿no?- tanto el brazo como el dedo acusador de Blaze fueron bajando temblorosamente mas su expresión violenta no se calmó en absoluto- Te digo lo mismo con respecto a la esmeralda. Blaze, estoy del bando correcto. No cometas la estupidez de pelear conmigo.

-Blaze, todo lo que dijo parece lógico. No le ataques, al menos por ahora- Silver se entrometió con el fin de paliar el cargado momento.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna vertebral de Blaze pero aquello pareció ser la chispa que apagó las llamas de las articulaciones de la felina.

-Siempre fuiste bastante ingenuo, Silver. Nos la está jugando, y lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé. Es más, creo que conoce cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas como qué es esa esmeralda. Le he visto con una igual a la nuestra, pero de color rojo.

Aún estando su amiga de espaldas, Silver pudo percibir como los músculos del cuello y los hombros se comenzaban a relajar. El erizo agradeció que se calmara un poco. Blaze era muy insoportable cuando estaba en esas condiciones.

-Sí, yo también se la vi- hubo una pausa- Está bien- cedió, al fin- pero más te vale estar en lo cierto, "pelo pincho".

El joven telequinético suspiró muy aliviado. Parpadeó dos veces antes de mirar al erizo que se encontraba distanciado de la pareja. Shadow le miraba esperando una señal para acercarse. Silver se la dio, haciendo un suave movimiento de cabeza. El negro asintió y poco a poco se fue aproximando a ellos. Fue entonces cuando el plateado notó que Blaze se volvía a tensar. Obviamente, todavía no estaba muy confiada.

Shadow se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la felina lavanda y, a pesar de seguir manteniendo el semblante serio, le guiñó un ojo de forma amigable, aparentemente. No obstante, Blaze se tomó ese gesto como algo ofensivo. La gata le enseñó los dientes y echó pecho hacia delante, como encarándose. Shadow sólo rió por lo bajo.

-¿Y bien?- el erizo oscuro se dirigió a Silver.

-Queremos que nos cuentes todo lo que sabes- le contestó a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Shadow esbozó una sonrisa carente de emociones.

-Para eso os he traído aquí- chasqueó los dedos de ambas manos y, como si hubiese realizado un hechizo, dos esmeraldas, una roja y otra amarilla, se materializaron flotando a ambos lados del erizo con un instantáneo destello de luz.

Silver y Blaze entonaron al mismo tiempo un grito de increíble sorpresa y retrocedieron sobresaltados ante aquel extraordinario suceso. Definitivamente, pensó Silver, ese sujeto tenía mucho de qué hablar.

-Estas piedras brillantes que flotan a mis lados, no son piedras normales y corrientes, como pudisteis comprobar- Shadow giró los ojos para mirar a los dos espectadores. Cuando estuvo seguro de que había captado su máxima atención, continuó- El nombre de estas peculiares esmeraldas es Chaos Emeralds- levantó sus dos manos para agarrar las joyas flotantes- Hace millones y millones de años, las Chaos Emeralds crearon el mundo en el que ahora vivimos y, para que sus habitantes pudieran beneficiarse de ellas y resolver problemas difíciles que solos no podrían solucionar, se repartieron por todo el planeta. Sin embargo- el oscuro rió por lo bajo- la gente fue demasiado ambiciosa y usaron sus poderes para las guerras o para dañar al propio Mobius. Fue entonces cuando surgió una esmeralda más poderosa que las Chaos Emeralds juntas. Una esmeralda de energía divina. Una esmeralda que controlaría a las mismísimas Chaos Emeralds: la Master Emerald.

-¿La Master Emerald? ¿Chaos Emeralds? ¿De qué va todo esto?- Silver empezó a notar como el remolino de la confusión desordenaba las cosas dentro de su cabeza.

-Lo irás entendiendo poco a poco ¿Por dónde iba?- hizo una mínima pausa- La Master Emerald fue colocada en una isla concreta. El poder de dicha esmeralda era tan grande que parte de su energía se distribuyó por toda la isla y la hizo volar. A la isla se le dio el nombre de Angel Island. Un clan de equidnas que residía en la isla se maravilló del poder de la Master Emerald y prometió cuidarla y protegerla junto con las Chaos Emeralds, es por eso que se construyó un altar en honor a esas piedras.

-¿Y cómo es que tú tienes las Chaos Emeralds, si se supone que están en Angel Island?

-Porque no duró para siempre ese tiempo de paz en la isla de los equidnas. Ese clan de equidnas fue desafiado por un clan rival a una guerra por la colonización del mundo. Los equidnas no fueron tontos, o quizás sí. Sabiendo lo que poseían y el poder que aquello llevaba, el clan quiso aprovecharse de las Chaos Emeralds. No obstante, nunca consiguieron usarlas ya que provocaron la ira de un antiguo dios. Desde ese entonces, las Chaos Emeralds se repartieron por todo Mobius, como habían hecho anteriormente. Y la Master Emerald siguió residiendo en Angel Island.

Silver se había sentado inconscientemente en la hierba y había escuchado palabra por palabra el relato de Shadow. Cuando acabó de hablar, él, simplemente, se quedó con la boca abierta intentando asimilar y comprender cada letra, cada sonido que había pronunciado. Blaze, en cambio, estaba impasible y serena, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados serenamente, señal de que también le resultaba extraña la historia contada y que, en el fondo, le interesaba.

-Pero…ahora mismo tú tienes las Chaos Emeralds. Si quisieras…podrías matarnos con un simple parpadeo- un estremecimiento recorrió a Silver al darse cuenta del peligro al que estaba expuesto si ese erizo iba con intenciones hostiles- ¿no?

Shadow entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus dedos fuertemente alrededor del par de Chaos Emeralds.

-Es verdad que cada Emerald posee un poder enorme, y también es cierto que podría eliminaros a los dos con sólo un movimiento de mano pero- levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo- no tengo todas las Chaos Emeralds. Hay más aparte de éstas. Cinco más, para ser exactos.

-Con que siete Chaos Emeralds ¿eh?- saltó Blaze, dando dos pasos hacia delante- Tu cuentito es muy creíble. Al menos yo me lo he tragado. Pero aún no sabemos si estás contra nosotros.

Tanto Shadow como la felina piroquinética iniciaron un duelo de miradas. Ahora que uno estaba enfrente del otro, el plateado podía percibir las similitudes en cuanto a carácter entre ellos dos. Se podía decir que el erizo de rayas rojas era la versión masculina de Blaze. Sin duda, Shadow sería la pareja ideal para la gata. Un retortijón estrujó el estómago de Silver al pensar eso.

-Vaya, qué raro- se dijo para sí, sin que nadie le escuchara- Una cosa más, Shadow ¿cómo sabes tú todo eso?

Silver nunca imaginó que esa pregunta fuese demasiado comprometida pero al acabar de formularla notó como los ojos del erizo carente de emociones se humedecían peligrosamente ¿tan mal había hecho en hacer esa cuestión?

-Libros, documentos antiguos, reportajes…Me gustan las leyendas y los objetos mágicos- Shadow respiró fuertemente por la nariz, como si echara en falta algo muy importante- ¿Tiene algo de raro?

El erizo telequinético solamente negó con la cabeza. Aquel Shadow the Hedgehog era un tipo muy extraño. Una rápida y dorada mirada procedente de una Blaze desconfiada le hizo ver que no era el único que opinaba eso.

-¿Y por qué nos has citado a los dos, erizo?- interrogó la gata lavanda, con un aire de intimidad.

-Porque- se tomó cinco segundos antes de contestar- Mobius está en peligro. La Master Emerald ha sido robada por alguien que deduzco que está relacionado con Red the Hedgehog. Bueno, en realidad, lo sé. Con tanto poder entre sus garras, la única esperanza que puede ayudarnos a derrotar a ese individuo es el reunir las siete Chaos Emeralds y acceder a su energía.

-Pero dijiste que están esparcidas por todo el planeta.

-Así es, y ahí es donde entráis vosotros- Shadow señalo a erizo y gata por igual con un dedo índice estirado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Blaze, antes de que lo hiciese su compañero.

-Quiero que me ayudéis a buscar las siete Emeralds. Quiero que me ayudéis a salvar este mundo. Quiero que me ayudéis a pelear a un grupo de cuatro hermanos que se hacen llamar "La Fraternidad del Héroe Muerto".

* * *

**Bien, antes de pasar a los agradecimientos me gustaría decir el origen de la historia de las Chaos Emeralds: wikipedia, concrétamente en una pag. llamada Sonic News Network. Está en inglés pero es muy completa en cuanto a información del mundo de Sonic, personajes, cómics, objetos, etc... ¡Está genial! Os la recomiendo. Bueno, pues como iba diciendo, de ahí encontré la información de las Chaos Emeralds aunque está modificada en parte. Ojalá os haya gustado.**

**Segundo: Os preguntaréis porque Shadow sale en la historia. Pues bien, este ericito tan simpático y amigable es la Forma de Vida Definitiva (Ultimate Life Form) y, como tal, es poderoso y no envejece ¡Ojo! Sí puede morir. Por ejemplo, puede fallecer herido pero no por medios naturales, como por enfermedad o de viejo. **

**Otra cosa más: no estoy de humor. Estoy muy de bajón. Así que no voy a comentar nada. Sólo daré los agradecimientos. Espero que me comprendáis...**

**Alicia the Hedgehog: Bueno, Ali, tú mejor que nadie sabes que estoy de bajón...Jejeje, sí, el tipo del sombrero era Shadow pero...no entiendo lo del puñetazo. No hubo ningún puñetazo, jajaja. Me parece que has interpretado mal algo del cap. pero no pasa nada. Nos puede pasar a todos, jeje. Bueno, amiga, saludos y que todo te vaya bien el colegio. Gracias por tu review.**

**Catitaa: Gracias por tu review, Catitaa. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap. anterior, y también lo de la "temprana independencia juvenil", jajaja. Espero que no te haya decepcionado el descubrir quién era el tipo del sombrero, jeje. Y en cuanto a Blaze...falta poco para el capítulo narrado a través de su punto de vista. Ojalá puedas esperar. Cuídate tú también, y gracias por desearme más inspiración.**

**Nessa: Gracias, Nessa. Joe, me halagas mucho, de verdad. Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. He puesto a Silver tan tierno con Blaze aposta, porque me parece que esa personalidad quedaba muy bien en el personaje. Espero que no me haya equivocado. Y, no, no habrá Sol Emeralds. Sólo Chaos Emeralds.**

**Master the Hedgehog: Gracias, amor. Jejeje, me he reído con tu discusión con Shadow. Dile que se porte bien que sino...¡lo saco del fanfic, jajaja! Qué malo es contigo...En fin, cuídate, cielo. Espero que regreses pronto...Te echo de menos.**

**-Jombo-: Gracias -Jombo-, por tu review. Tenías razón, aquel tipo de la gabardina no era ni más ni menos que Shadow, jejeje. Espero no haberte desilusionado. Y muchas gracias por lo de "mente prodigiosa". De verdad, me has halagado mucho. Saludos a ti también.**

**Flan: Hola, Flan. Gracias por perdonarme por la espera del cap. anterior. Pero dudo que me vayas a perdonar en éste...Creo que me he demorado demasiado...Y me alegro de hacerte feliz con el fic, en serio ¡Haber si no tardo tanto para el próximo!**

**Caataa 8D: Jejeje, hola de nuevo. Gracias por tu review, igualmente.**

**'Boo': Hola, Boo. Claro que te recuerdo. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Y, tranquilo, aunque tarde un milenio en actualizarla, la continuaré.**

**SonCream: Jejeje, a ti también te recuerdo. Y gracias por decir que es original el nombre del fic, ya que yo pensaba que era una mierdecilla, jejeje. Me alegro de que haya gustado "Firebreath" y espero que te guste este, SonCream.**

**ISC14: Gracias, ISC14, me ha halagado mucho tu review. Te agradezco que pienses que mi redacción y la trama de la historia son muy buenos. De verdad, te estoy muy agradecida. Gracias.**

**Sin nombre: Me alegro de que hayas encontrado fanfics de Silver y Blaze. Si vas a seguir leyendo este, espero que te guste.**

**Fan nº1 de "In the Eyes of a Murderer": Jejeje, ya te he completado yo el nombre, Fan nº1 IEM (para agregar). Me alegra que te encantara el fic y que digas que es maravilloso. Intentaré acualizar más a menudo. Saludos.**

**Lok salvaje: Jejeje, me alegro de que te hayan servido los videos que he puesto. Yo tampoco tenía ni el Sonic Adventure 2 Battle ni el Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. Fue muy útil encontrarlos. También me alegró que te gustase el fic. Ojalá me vuelva pronto la inspiración.**

**Sonia The Hedgehog: Sonia, tu review me ha halagado mucho. Me ha satisfecho mucho que dijeses esas cosas de mí. Si de verdad, piensas (y pensáis) que lo hago tan bien, de verdad, intentaré hacerlo igual o mejor. Sólo espero no fallaros ¡Y ojalá tampoco te haya desilusionado saber quién era el del sombrero! Jajaja.**

**Bueno, chicos, es hora de comer y tengo que dejaros. Como dije antes, intentaré actualizar más a menudo pero no prometo nada. Puede que mi humor no me deje. En fin...que paséis una genial semana. Muchos besos y abrazos. Nos leemos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Ya que al parecer hay gente que ha visto los videos que he puesto, pondré otro: poned en Youtube "sonic PS time lapse" (sin comillas) y la primera entrada que os salga será de un video de un tío llamado Vash123873jr. Es un video en el que se ve cómo hace, en Photoshop, un dibujo de Sonic. Tiene muchos de esos, y no sólo de Sonic. Fliparéis con sus dibus.**


	5. La muerte de Blaze

5º capítulo: La muerte de Blaze.

-¿Shadow? ¡Shadow!- gritaba Silver a la vez que caminaba sin rumbo fijo a través de una ciudad desolada, destruida, completamente en ruinas. El erizo plateado llevaba algo entre los brazos. Parecían joyas. Joyas de varios colores y todas brillaban intensamente semejando astros celestiales.

La lluvia repiqueteaba en lo alto de los edificios derruidos y golpeaba suave pero insistentemente las púas blanquecinas del psicoquinético. El asfalto que Silver pisaba estaba encharcado de agua pofr lo que el constante chapoteo de cada paso dado por el joven erizo y las gotas de líquido transparente que caían desde las nubes negras de la bóveda del cielo, formaban una incesante melodía de tristeza y ausente alegría. El sol no se mostraba por ningún rincón, a pesar de que la hora dada por un pobre reloj afortunado que se salvó de estar entre los terroríficos escombros, daba las cuatro de la tarde. Tampoco había ni una mísera persona. El lugar estaba completamente desierto. Definitivamente, estaba solo.

Silver llegó a un pequeño parque infantil que había perdido toda su esencia de diversión y felicidad. Los columpios que se hallaban en una esquina del parque se encontraban pendiendo de una cadena a punto de soltarse; los balancines habían perdido sus asientos; a los tiovivos les faltaban sus habituales caballitos decorados excesivamente con colores llamativos. Sólo los toboganes estaban algo decentes. Por lo menos, aún se podían usar. El plateado se sentó al final de la rampa de uno de ellos y miró para el montón de joyas brillantes que protegía sobre sus brazos.

-Por fin. Por fin reuní las siete Chaos Emeralds. Se las daré a Shadow y entonces me olvidaré de este infierno- Silver cerró los ojos y se centró en sentir la lluvia que le empapaba el pelaje y la poca ropa que llevaba encima- Es fría. Muy fría…- dijo, distraído, para sí- ¿Dónde está Blaze?- despertó de su pequeño trance para buscar indicios que le indicaran en dónde se hallaba la felina.

Silver giró la cabeza varias veces sobre su cuerpo. En uno de aquellos momentos, en los que torcía la testa hacia la izquierda, sus ojos detectaron una extraña figura en el suelo, aparentemente tumbada boca abajo. El telequinético se puso en pie. Había jurado que no había visto a nadie en el parque ¿de quién podría tratarse? La oscuridad de ese día terriblemente horroroso, hacía imposible ver la apariencia de la persona que yacía inmóvil en el terreno.

-Creo que necesita ayuda

Silver echó a correr, ignorando las siete Chaos Emeralds que había tirado en ese justo instante. En pocos segundos, llegó al lado de la desconocida figura. El joven erizo sacudió su flequillo puntiagudo para quitarse el exceso de agua acumulada en su blanco pelaje y deseó que pronto dejase de llover. Pero no era momento de desear nada. Se arrodilló lentamente, más o menos a la altura de los hombros del individuo tendido, y, muy delicadamente, colocó una palma brillante (debido al bordeado azul verdoso de su guante) en la espalda del caído. Su mano comenzó a elevarse y descender a un ritmo constante. Respiraba.

-Hey ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del desconocido.

En la posición en la que se encontraba, Silver no era capaz de verle el rostro al sujeto así que, con sumo cuidado y suavidad, el erizo buscó su cintura y la agarró por ambos lados. A continuación, lo levantó y lo giró hasta que toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo quedó al descubierto, incluida la cara del tipo.

Un rayo invisible paralizó todos los miembros de Silver en el instante en que unos ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos. El erizo dejó de respirar al darse cuenta de que la persona a la que ahora mantenía sobre sus plateados brazos era su amiga Blaze the Cat. Blaze no dejaba de mirarle con perlas de oro pero, lo que más asustaba a Silver, era que esas perlas no lucían vida alguna. Captaban el vacío, la nada. Su compañero llevó una mano a su mejilla y la repasó con sus dedos, como si así pudiera hacerla reaccionar. En un trance de conmoción, Silver condujo sus dedos a los finos y peluditos labios de gata. El aliento cálido que todavía expulsaba le rozó las yemas. Dentro de su ser, alguien o algo empezó a reanimarlo encendiéndole chispas de confianza. En su cabeza, la única frase que se estaba repitiendo era: "¡Está viva! ¡Está viva!"

-¡Blaze! ¿Pero qué te han hecho?- Silver agachó la cabeza, intentando contener su espíritu fatalista. Todavía había algo que hacer por ella- ¡Blaze, no!- exclamó, nada más ver un profundo agujero que emanaba litros de sangre en el vientre de la gata- ¡Estás herida! ¡¡¡Por favor, qué alguien me ayude!!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!

-¿Silver?- una voz de hombre sonó en aquel caos de descontrol, miedo, angustia. Su caos.

Silver se giró inmediatamente hacia el origen de esa voz, aún con la joven chica en sus miembros superiores. Un golpe de alivio hizo sonreír al blanquecino cuando vio a Shadow the Hedgehog a pocos metros detrás de él. Nunca hubiese creído que se alegraría tanto de ver a esa criatura siniestra.

-Shadow, te suplico que me ayudes.

-¿Y las Chaos Emeralds?- le cortó rotundamente el erizo negro. Su aspecto casi se camuflaba con la oscuridad del día envuelto en lluvia.

-Las he reunido todas pero, por favor, ayúdame a salvar a Blaze- Silver se acercó tambaleante a Shadow ¡él era su última esperanza!

-Primero dame las Chaos Emeralds, y después ayudaré a tu amiguita.

El joven plata se paró y dejó a Blaze en el húmedo suelo cuando una oleada de convulsiones agitaron el vientre herido de la gata. Más sangre empezó a salir por el orificio fatal y la piel de la piroquinética se volvió fría. Silver se temía lo peor. El alma de Blaze estaba dejando su cuerpo. En pocos minutos, quizás segundos, moriría si no se hacía algo.

-Blaze…- las lágrimas de la desesperación brotaron de sus ojos, y cayeron fundiéndose con la incansable lluvia- ¡Están en el tobogán, Shadow! ¡Cógelas pero, te lo suplico, sálvala!

El erizo de rayas rojas, volteó la cabeza hacia la atracción infantil. Las siete Esmeraldas del Caos brillaban como si, ofendidas por haberse olvidado de ellas, insistieran en hacerse ver y ser utilizadas. Simulando responder a su petición, Shadow extendió ambos brazos y frunció el ceño. Silver lo observaba atentamente, esperando de forma impaciente a que auxiliara de una vez por todas a la felina.

A lo lejos, las Chaos Emeralds comenzaron a elevarse en el aire, muy lentamente, al tiempo en que se acercaban a la oscura estatua de brazos estirados. Llegaron a él, a Shadow, y las Emeralds fueron formando un círculo de manera que rodeasen al erizo y fuese el centro de aquella iluminada figura geométrica. Shadow bajó sus miembros y se relajó, dejando sueltos todos sus músculos. Por primera vez, Silver veía realmente sereno al erizo negro.

-¡Date prisa, Shadow! ¿La vas a ayudar?

Shadow cerró los ojos y una risa maléfica entre dientes salió de su boca. Las Chaos Emeralds aumentaron su brillo e iniciaron una danza alrededor del negruzco.

-Silver, eres demasiado ingenuo. Debiste de haber hecho caso a Blaze desde el principio.

El plata se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras. Se levantó, agarrando fuertemente a la gata felina y se preparó para huir con sus poderes telequinéticos pero la rapidez de Shadow fue sobrehumanamente mayor y, con unos ojos inyectados en sangre, lanzó una mirada puramente asesina al joven blanquecino. Una mirada que, como si se tratase de un conjuro, hizo desvanecer con un estallido de brillante polvo violeta el cuerpo inerte de Blaze.

-¡¡¡BLAZE!!!- a pesar de que la voz de Silver todavía sonaba algo aguda para ser un varón, el tono con el que expresó ese conjunto de letras resonó en toda la zona, en todo el parque.

Shadow soltó una carcajada maléfica.

-Si le hubieses hecho caso, no estarías en esta situación ¡Todo es culpa tuya, Silver! ¡Tienes la culpa de que Blaze haya muerto!- las Chaos Emeralds giraron otro par de veces alrededor del erizo negro antes de fusionarse, literalmente, con él. Un resplandor cegador emanó de aquella unión. Silver perdió toda visión posible y quedó desorientado.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- gritó, antes de caer en la infinita inconsciencia.

Su propio alarido brutal despertó a Silver de su turbulento sueño ¿sueño? Más bien pesadilla, ni siquiera era eso. Fue mucho peor. El erizo blanco jadeaba, temblaba y sudaba sobre su cama abierta. Las sábanas y mantas se encontraban desordenadas encima del lecho, y algo húmedas debido al sudor frío que el telequinético había estado expulsando, supuestamente, durante la proyección de su sueño. Silver apretó sus párpados y se incorporó sobre el colchón. Con sus manos enguantadas, se enjuagó la frente. A continuación, bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, descalzo. La noche todavía seguía presente pero no debía faltar mucho para el amanecer. Para comprobar su teoría, miró su reloj en la mesilla: 6:03, lo que suponía. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y las reflexiones y pensamientos asaltaron su cabeza aún conmocionada por aquella cruel pesadilla.

-Blaze…- susurró en la oscuridad de su habitación.

La angustia y el temor que había sentido cuando se "imaginó" a sí mismo agarrando a una gata lavanda herida en el vientre y a punto de morir, había sido mucho mayor que cuando Red les amenazó con matarles si no daban aquello que…se llamaba Chaos Emerald. Fueron unos sentimientos horrorosos que agarrotaron, por un momento, tanto su corazón como su estómago. El saber que todo fue un simple sueño y que Blaze seguía viva era como si vomitara emocionalmente, eliminando todo malestar. Silver le agradeció a todo lo existente que la muerte de su gran compañera hubiera sido más irreal que…conocer a su héroe de antaño. Sí, su gran héroe del que él, Silver, tenía el honor de ser de su misma especie. Cuando Shadow se presentó ante él tuvo la tenue esperanza de que ese erizo tuviese algo que ver con su héroe. Había que reconocer que se parecían mucho. Por eso confió desde el primer momento en él. Por eso detuvo a Blaze cuando estaba dispuesta a plantarle cara. Quizás había hecho mal. Blaze tuvo razón desde el principio y, a lo mejor si no hacía nada, ella podía acabar tan mal como en su pesadilla.

Silver suspiró y se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y preparándose otra vez para dormir. Por un segundo, creyó haber conocido a un descendiente de su modelo a seguir, de su figura estrella, pero le daba que sólo había conocido a un despreciable farsante que quería llevarlos junto a esa "Fraternidad del Héroe Muerto". Debía estar atento a partir de ahora. Verdaderamente, lamentaba que Shadow no mantuviese ningún tipo de familiaridad con su gran héroe supersónico, Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

**Antes de nada: PERDÓN. Perdón por demorarme tantísimo tiempo. Por demorarme en meses. Pero sigo aquí, continuando la historia. Lo que pasa es que no estuve bien emocionalmente y no tenía ganas de nada pero ahora me encuentro mejor y espero poder actualizar más a menudo. Bueno, como no tengo nada que contar paso directamente a los agradecimientos:**

**Alicia the Hedgehog: ¡Hola de nuevo, Ali! Lo siento, no voy a decir nada aunque todo se aclarará tarde o temprano. Sí, lo del "puño de hierro" fue la impresión que tuvo Silver al ver a Shadow con una Chaos Emerald ¡y no eres imbécil por éso, mujer! ¡Todos tenemos fallos y eso no nos convierte en imbéciles! Y lo de Angel Island creo que vuela por influencia de la Master Emerald sobre la isla. Creo que no tiene nada que ver con Tikal y Chaos, pero no sé...Bueno, nos leemos, amiga. Y gracias por tu review.**

**Master the Hedgehog: ¡Hola, Master! Me alegro que te gustara el cap. Shadow, cálmate o haré que mueras por una bomba nuclear y te sacaré del fic. No creo que el fic tenga mucho éxito así que ¿qué más da si desapareces si no va a triunfar de todas formas? Ten cuidadito conmigo, erizo...Bueno, amor, mis más grandes agradecimientos. Ojalá nos leamos pronto. Y gracias por tu review.**

**BLOOM BLAZE THE CAT DEL FUEGO: ¡Hola, Bloom Blaze! Me agrada que te esté gustando el fic. Pero hay autores con TIO GIL DJ y Kat Dark Shadow que escriben Silblaze. Y escriben muy bien. Te pido perdón por haber tardado tanto, de verdad. Ojalá no tarde más a partir de ahora...¡Y saludos desde Galicia, Bloom Blaze! Y gracias por tu review.**

**Caataa 8D: ¡Saludos, Caataa! ¿Qué tal todo? Jejeje, me alegra que te guste la actitud de Silver hacia Blaze. Éso era lo que quería conseguir. Porque para Silver, Blaze es una persona muy importante, y no porque esté enamorado. Yo creía que todos sabíais que el tipo de la gabardina era Shadow pero al parecer no...¡Bueno, más sorpresa! ¿no? Jajaja. Nos leemos, Caataa. Y gracias por tu review.**

**TIO GIL DJ: No pasa nada. NADIE está obligado a comentar en mi fanfic, ni siquiera a leerlo. Y entiendo lo de tu historia. Ojalá puedas arreglar el problema. Si necesitas consejo o ayuda puedes contar conmigo ¿eh? Tenlo en cuenta ¿Tú tampoco sabías que era Shadow? Pues vaya...Y yo que pensaba que era más que evidente. Pero, bueno...Jajaja, bueno, muchar gracias por tu review. Nos leemos.**

**Rukia the Lynx: Jo, Rukia, muchísimas gracias por tus halagos. Me agrada mucho que te guste tanto mi historia y que te guste mi forma de narrar, de verdad. Me has halagado mucho. Muchas gracias por todo. **

**ISC14: ¡Hola, ISC14! Una cosa, en el cap. anterior puse la razón de por qué Shadow sigue vivo en esa época. Shadow es la Forma de Vida Definitiva y no envejece. No muere de forma natural sólo si lo matan. Por eso sigue vivo. Y la "Fraternidad del Héroe Muerto"...sólo digo que no son los hermanos de Sonic (a lo mejor no tiene nada que ver con Sonic, o sí...). Bueno, ojalá no me demore tanto en subir el siguiente. Nos leemos.**

**Bueno, pues ya está. No puedo entretenerme mucho porque tengo que comer y después tengo que prepararme para ir a casa de una amiga a hacer un trabajo de Biología. De las asignaturas que tengo, es la única en la que no me importa estudiar. Me encanta. Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Que paséis una gran semana ¡ánimo que ya llega el calorcito!**


	6. Ojos dorados de gata

**Bueno, pues aquí está el cap. que prometí anteriormente. En esta ocasión, se mostrará la acción desde el punto de vista de Blaze the Cat. Espero no decepcionar ¡y que disfrutéis de la lectura!**

* * *

6º capítulo: Ojos dorados de gata.

Blaze dormitaba en el sofá del salón de su casa. En toda la noche, no logró conciliar bien el sueño y la mayor parte del tránsito nocturno lo pasó despierta. Todo se debía a las vueltas que le había dado a la cabeza con respecto a las palabras de Shadow. En cierto modo, todo parecía indicar que aquel erizo sólo quería salvar el mundo pero, había algo en él, quizás su apariencia de ser oscuro, la que no acababa de convencer totalmente a Blaze ¿qué debía hacer? Estaba muy confundida y suponía que Silver tampoco le iba a dar muchos consejos. Aunque la verdad es que el plateado debía de estar tan extrañado con todo eso como ella.

La gata lavanda por fin abrió los ojos pero no porque se hubiese decidido a empezar el día, sino porque había sentido un tenue temblor debajo de ella. Blaze se puso de pie sobre el suelo de su casa y miró hacia la ventana. Nada parecía estar fuera de control. Sin embargo, se acercó al cristal para asegurarse. Sus ojos dorados repasaron toda la calle que serpenteaba en línea recta, enfrente de su casa. Estaba tranquila, serena. Frunció el ceño. Debieron de ser imaginaciones suyas. Se giró sobre sí misma y se dispuso a alejarse de la ventana hasta que su campo de visión detectó de refilón algo fuera de lo común en el horizonte de la ciudad. Se detuvo y lo observó con más detenimiento. Una columna de humo se erguía entre dos edificios, a lo lejos. Entonces, surgió otro temblor. Y otro. Y otro. Cada uno con más intensidad que el anterior.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó a sí misma.

-¡Blaze! Cariño ¿estás bien?- gritó su padre desde algún lugar de la casa.

-Sí, papá, perfectamente- respondió ella, serenamente.

Con el temor de un oscuro presagio en su pecho, Blaze volvió a dirigir su mirada al exterior. Ya no había una columna de humo, sino cuatro. No era de genios que la gata relacionase los temblores con aquellas columnas. Algo raro estaba pasando fuera y su necesidad de enfrentar el peligro ya estaba despertando en ella. Rápida, pero silenciosamente, fue hasta la puerta.

-Adiós, papá- susurró inaudiblemente, antes de salir de casa corriendo.

Todo era caos. Los gritos y el huir desenfrenado constaban un segundo plano en el lugar. El fuego y las explosiones ganaban el centro de atención de Blaze. Había llegado allí lo más rápido que había podido, ignorando el transporte público, aunque seguramente se hubiese cortado el tráfico debido al panorama que la felina estaba presenciando en primera persona. De todas maneras ¿qué más daba cómo hubiese llegado hasta allí? Blaze suspiró y estudió la situación, la cual era bastante delicada. Cinco edificios ardían en llamas de más de seis metros. Continuas pero pequeñas explosiones nacían entre las entrañas de cada uno de ellos. Humo y más humo se repartía por la avenida y el miedo de la gente huidiza se respiraba más que las cenizas de aquel infierno. Blaze dio dos pasos hacia delante y agitó las manos en el aire. Las llamas, disfrutando con su festín, rugieron y se retorcieron sobre ellas mismas, como si intentaran liberarse de una desconocida fuerza. La gata volvió a agitar las manos. Esta vez, las llamas se sometieron a dicha fuerza y se convirtieron en gruesos hilos de fuego que, cual serpientes, reptaron hasta llegar a Blaze. Sin ningún miedo o temor a que calcinaran todo su ser, la joven dejó que las lenguas ardientes bailaran alrededor de ella. Fue entonces cuando los gritos, tanto de humanos como animales antropomórficos, cesaron de repente. Como era de esperar, el ego de Blaze aumentó, sabiendo que era el centro de toda la atención de la avenida. Haciendo honor a su orgullo, la felina piroquinética inició otra danza con los brazos y manos. Las llamas obedecieron al mensaje de formas corporales y comenzaron a introducirse mágicamente en la figura de Blaze, traspasando cada poro de su piel. A medida que iban desapareciendo dentro de la gata, el pelaje de ésta iba cambiando de color a rojo, como si el propio fuego brillara en su interior. En el momento en que Blaze absorbió a todas las culebras infernales, su suave pelaje resplandeció y pasó de ser de color lavanda claro a un fuerte granate brillante. Ahora, ya no había fuego en los edificios. Lo único que quedaba de aquellas estructuras eran sus cimientos y barrotes, todo peligrosamente carbonizado y amenazando con caer en un momento a otro.

Un grito agonizante se escuchó en la parte más alta de uno de los edificios quemados y a continuación, un cuerpo plateado salió disparado de una ventana que tuvo la suerte de conservar sus cristales hasta ese momento, que rompieron en miles de fragmentos. Aquel individuo blanquecino iba cayendo a una velocidad considerablemente alta, sin embargo, estando a pocos metros del suelo, la figura se mantuvo inmóvil en el aire. Blaze, aún cargada de combustible ardiente, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes ¿por qué Silver no sabía cuidarse de sí mismo? ¿Y qué hacía dentro del edificio? La gata comenzó a correr hacia él. Se lo iba a preguntar personalmente.

-¡Silver!- exclamó a medio camino para llamar su atención.

Silver se posó delicadamente en el suelo, gracias a su telequinesis, y volteó la cabeza dándose por aludido.

-¡Blaze!- contestó el erizo nada más verla- ¿Qué haces…?- una mueca de dolor le impidió acabar la frase.

La felina se detuvo bruscamente, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Un cristal de veinte centímetros de longitud estaba clavado desastrosamente en el brazo derecho de su compañero, dejando paso a un reguero de sangre abundante. Blaze entrecerró los ojos y se lanzó corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo.

-Silver ¿te duele mucho?- le preguntó cuando llegó hasta él. La gata se arrodilló frente al erizo y agarró su extremidad dañada con mucha delicadeza.

-Bastante…- dijo quejumbrosamente.

De cerca, la visión de aquel trozo de vidrio transparente era mucho más horripilante pero Blaze no era una mojigata. No se asustaba por ver un poco sangre, u objetos puntiagudos clavados bestialmente en las entrañas de un individuo. De hecho, el género de películas que la gata adoraba eran las de terror y masacres. Eso era otro detalle en el que coincidía contrariamente con Silver. Recordaba con mucha claridad aquel día en el colegio en el que al erizo plateado le mandaron decir los órganos que formaban el aparato circulatorio. Silver respondió el corazón y los vasos sanguíneos pero cuando le tocó nombrar la sangre, se desmayó repentinamente en plena aula. Hubo varias risas por parte de sus compañeros. Ella todavía se preguntaba como se pudo haber puesto tan pálido de lo que ya era naturalmente.

Regresó a la realidad y se dispuso a curar la herida que Silver lucía en la blancuzca piel. La víctima había apartado la mirada hacia un lado y se podía percibir que mantenía el entrecejo fruncido. Blaze dudaba de que fuese por el dolor que le causaba el tajo.

-Blaze ¿no te importaría darte un poco de prisa?- le preguntó amablemente.

-Eres un quejica. Sólo es agua de color granate- le criticó, a la vez que agarraba con el dedo gordo, índice y corazón el cristal. La otra mano sujetaba el brazo.

-Sí, agua de color granate…- murmuró.

-Aguanta. Esto te va a molestar- le advirtió la felina, sosteniendo verticalmente el objeto transparente.

Blaze comenzó a mover el condenado cristal hacia los lados, con la intención de desencajarlo de la piel de Silver y sacárselo suavemente. El plata apretó con fuerza los dientes en cuanto su compañera inició la lenta extracción del trozo de vidrio. La felina piroquinética negó con la cabeza en señal de defraude. Qué poco varón era Silver, pensaba.

-Ya está- dijo, nada más sustraer el dichoso responsable de aquella herida sangrante- Silver, creo que eres un quejica.

-Tú nunca te has…¡AY!- se quejó repentinamente. Humo gris salía a través de unos pelillos chamuscados de su brazo dañado- ¿Qué demonios has hecho ahora?

-Salvarte de algo peor. Te he desinfectado el cortecito.

Silver levantó un poco más la voz.

-¿Cómo? ¿Calcinándome?

-Oye, háblame con educación, "pelo pincho". Que no sepas que el fuego desinfecta, no es culpa mía ¿eh?- Blaze estaba indignada.

La gata, todavía con el pelaje de color granate, lanzó un gruñido a su amigo y le dio la espalda bruscamente. Aún por encima de que le ayudaba…Menudos modales. Bueno, quizás era demasiado exagerada ¿o no? Sí, ella creía que sí. A lo mejor Silver no se merecía ese trato. La cosa cambiaría si se tratara de otra persona pero él…Él era muy especial para Blaze. Y tenía miedo de perderle siendo como es ella de insufrible ¡pero la felina era así! Y sabía que no iba a poder cambiar nunca. Silver lleva aguantándola casi once años ¿por qué no la ha abandonado todavía, como lo han hecho varias personas? Un profundo y severo pinchazo de arrepentimiento y odio hacia sí misma, atacó su delicado pecho.

-Lo siento, Blaze- oyó pronunciar al erizo plateado a sus espaldas- Tienes razón, no he sido correcto, amiga. Gracias por curarme.

-No…Perdóname tú a mí- le contestó, mas sólo el viento la oyó.

Todavía sin mirarle a la cara, Blaze pudo notar como una mano juvenil del joven erizo se posaba suave y amigablemente en su hombro.

-Veo que has activado tu forma de "Fire-Up Blaze". Me gusta tu aspecto. Te hace sentir más fuerte.

-¿Acaso no lo soy?- preguntó, divertida.

-Ey, yo no he dicho eso- se colocó enfrente suya- Siempre modificando mis palabras.

Blaze, sin saber porqué, se aguantó el mostrar una sonrisa. Una oleada de enfado surgió dentro de su alma en llamas. Enfado hacia ella misma por mostrar tanta frialdad, pero no podía. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por su fina cara.

-Bueno ¿qué te ocurrió?- interrogó la joven piroquinética.

Entonces, ante la pronunciación de esa pregunta, el semblante alegre de Silver se modificó. La mueca de felicidad que su boca mantenía hace unos segundos, cambió a una curva bucal de suma preocupación. Sus pupilas se contrajeron de manera terrorífica y sus manos se cerraron fuertemente en dos puños temblorosos. Sin ninguna explicación, el erizo blanquecino dirigió su vista hacia el edificio por el que había caído. Blaze, extrañada por ese cambió de expresión, frunció el ceño y miró hacia la misma dirección que su compañero. Sus dientes se apretaron con apariencia intimidante cuando sus ojos del color del oro avistaron a un erizo de tono rojo volando (gracias a un propulsor a su espalda) cerca de la ventana por la que surgió Silver: Red the Hedgehog. Por fin, por fin podría vengarse de ese renacuajo.

La furia que surgió dentro de ella, como el agua de un tsunami que inunda en medio segundo las calles de una ciudad, fue suficiente para que no percibiera otros dos erizos, uno gris y otro verde pistacho, propulsándose al lado del odioso Red.

* * *

**Bueno, esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar. Pero, perodandme, el colegio me tiene totalmente absorbida y el estrés que tengo encima puede conmigo. La verdad es que no es la mejor época de mi vida pero estoy segura que todo terminará. En fin, entre ayer y antes de ayer me he puesto a escribir y, como ya era hora de colgar un cap, pues ¡aquí está! Bueno, voy a los agradecimientos correspondientes:**

**Alicia the Hedgehog: ¡Gracias, Ali! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Yo también estoy contenta de volver, aunque en realidad no he vuelto del todo, jajaja. Supongo que cuando coja vacaciones estaré más a menudo por aquí. Y Deviantart, mmm, es que no tengo ningún dibujo que colgar, jajajaja. Haber si algún día cuelgo algo. Muchos besos, amiga. Espero poder leernos pronto.**

**Master the Hedgehog: ¡Gracias, Master! Bueno, no sé cuantas veces te he dicho "enhorabuena" por lo tuyo con Darkness pero te lo vuelvo a repetir con la misma felicidad que las veces anteriores: ¡Enhorabuena, Master y Darkness! ¡Ojalá seais muy felices! Y espero que Light no te dé mucho la lata...porque veo que no quiere dejarte escapar. En fin, gran amigo, muchos abrazos y espero leerte pronto.**

**BLOOM BLAZE THE CAT DEL FUEGO: Gracias Bloom Blaze. De verdad, me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando mi fic. Muchas gracias, además, por tus recomendaciones, las tendré en cuenta. Y, Bloom, que pongas un review aquí significa que has gastado un poquito (aunque sea un porquito) de tu tiempo en leer y comentar mi historia, yo te agradezco mucho éso, así que...¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**ISC14: ¡Hola, ISC14, y gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Además, me ha halagado que hubieses tenido en cuenta mi vida privada y el no poder actualizar. Muy poca gente se da cuenta de éllo y por éso tengo que darte las gracias. Sin embargo, y como le he dicho a Alicia the Hedgehog, espero actualizar más a menudo en el momento en que coja las vacaciones.**

**Bueno, chicos y chicas, esto es todo por hoy. Ojalá sigamos leyéndonos por Fanfiction.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Feliz semana a todos. Que lo paséis genial.**


	7. Protegiendo el fuego

7º capítulo: Protegiendo el fuego.

¿Por qué contener la furia? ¿Por qué no dejar escapar tu ira? Retener los sentimientos no es bueno. Ni para la moral ni para el organismo de uno mismo. El ardor que sentía Blaze en el corazón era demasiado poderoso para mantenerlo dentro de sí. En medio segundo, y en su forma de Fire-Up Blaze, la felina piroquinética se agachó y concentró todo su fuego potenciado en los pies. En sólo un instante, había despegado, cual cohete, del suelo y se estaba impulsando hacia la figura rojiza que volaba en el cielo. En el aire, Blaze juntó los brazos a su cuerpo y cerró las piernas para tomar forma aerodinámica y aumentar su velocidad. Entrecerró los ojos para protegerlos del molesto viento que le golpeaba la cara y apretó los dientes, aguantándose las ganas de gritar. Explotaría cuando llegase ante Red.

-¡Blaze, vuelve aquí! ¡Estás loca!- gritaba Silver desde abajo, observando impotente como su amiga se dirigía velozmente hacia aquel niño macabro que hace dos días les intentó matar.

La gata sonrió y abrió su boca provista de pequeños dientes puntiagudos, preparándose para inyectar un mordisco sumamente doloroso al pequeño malvado. Por otra parte, Red the Hedgehog no había ignorado a Blaze. La observaba. Observaba como aquella mujer se acercaba temerariamente a él, sin importarle qué es lo que le haría o qué le pasaría. Era una chica imprudente, fuerte, valiente. Un ejemplo perfecto de persona que, si quisiese, podría dominar el mundo a su antojo. Qué pena que tuviese que desperdiciarla. Sí, le daba mucha pena. Alguien lanzó una risotada a su lado.

-¿Qué le has hecho a esa minina, Red? Está increíblemente cabreada contigo- le dijo un erizo de pelaje gris ceniza que se encontraba propulsándose a su lado. Su voz era grave y ronca.

-Acaba con ella, Red. No podemos permitirnos rivalidades- le siguió otro erizo, esta vez, con el pelo verde pistacho y con voz viperina.

Red sonrió y levantó una de sus garras enguantadas.

A pocos metros del joven erizo, Blaze lanzó un rugido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. La mano en alto de su oponente la incitó todavía más a acabar con él. Se dio impulso con las piernas para avanzar unos metros más hasta Red. Estaba preparada para realizar su acción ofensiva pero, justo en el momento de hincar sus dientes, el joven erizo movió su garra rápidamente hacia un lado y golpeó fuertemente a la gata en un costado del cuello. Un dolor extremo despertó en el pescuezo de la felina. Blaze cerró los ojos, profiriendo un gemido doloroso, y se dejó llevar por el impacto. El ataque de Red le había llevado contra uno de los edificios calcinados y le había hecho traspasar una ventana en buen estado.

-¡Blaze, no!- exclamó Silver, que no era más que un simple espectador que había observado esa cruel escena. A su alrededor, los habitantes de Alpha City comenzaban a lanzar comentarios y gritos de temor.

Con algo de lentitud, Blaze fue abriendo los ojos para permitirse ver dónde había ido a parar después de aquel golpe. La felina yacía tumbada en un suelo lleno de fino tizne negro. Irremediablemente, aquel polvo oscuro se le estaba pegando a la ropa y al pelaje. Ella gruñó con los dientes apretados al sentir un intenso dolor en el momento de apoyar las manos y flexionar los brazos en un intento de incorporarse. Ese dolor recorrió a lo largo su esbelta columna vertebral y le mordió el cuello salvajemente, cual víbora hambrienta. No obstante, aquello hizo que sacara fuerzas de su ego y se pusiese en pie sin pronunciar una mínima queja de molestia. Blaze frunció el ceño y comenzó a respirar rápida y entrecortadamente. La imagen, en su cerebro, de Red golpeándola como si fuese una mísera muñeca de trapo provocó que su transformación de Fire-Up Blaze se acentuara. Por lo tanto, el color rojizo de su pelo se incrementó hasta parecer que se había bañado en litros de sangre. Sus ojos dorados se entornaron para poder centrar en su visión periférica la diminuta figura voladora de su joven enemigo. El punto de mira estaba clavado en la víctima, sólo faltaba disparar la bala. Blaze echó a correr en línea recta hacia la ventana rota que recientemente había atravesado y, justo al llegar al alfeizar, saltó dándose impulso con sus delgadas piernas de gata. Ni siquiera le importó si la caída iba a ser bestial o simplemente iba a caer como una pluma. No pensó en nada. Ahora se encontraba avanzando por el aire hacia ese erizo malcriado, quien esbozaba una expresión de auténtica sorpresa en su rostro. Sin embargo, y como era de esperar, Blaze comenzó a desviarse para empezar a descender perpendicularmente al suelo. Fue entonces cuando la felina ignoró su furia y se concentró. Llevó todos sus sentidos y su atención a lo más adentro de su ser. Con su espíritu, con su mente, buscó el poder que había reunido. Y lo encontró. Allí, al fondo de ella misma, un torrente de chispas y remolinos de energía ardían, literalmente, en llamas de un fuego inapagable. Blaze sonrió triunfantemente e invocó aquel poder. A la vez que caía, innumerables hebras infernales salieron de la felina para rodearla bella y salvajemente. Sin abrir los ojos, la gata dejó que su cuerpo sintiera la concentración de fuego en su espalda. Poco a poco, un par de figuras homólogas surgieron de allí. Eran grandes y delicadas pero estaban poco difuminadas. No se podían distinguir bien qué eran exactamente.

-_Vamos, vamos-_ se decía a sí misma, mentalmente, Blaze-_ ¡No me falléis, Alas de Fénix!_

A cada segundo, se precipitaba más rápido hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, la felina no estaba dispuesta a abandonar su acción de invocar las alas. Aquellas formas de fuego seguían presentes en el lomo de Blaze pero no actuaban de ninguna manera, y tampoco parecían llegar a su forma completa. La gata, en la cumbre de la desesperación, dejó escapar su concentración y se sumergió en la irracionalidad de la propia angustia. Sin pensar en sus acciones, comenzó a removerse en el aire y aquello provocó lo que Blaze temía. Debido a la falta de atención, las figuras difuminadas explotaron y se desvanecieron con el viento. Las Alas de Fénix volvieron a fallar.

-¡No!- por primera vez, Blaze se mostraba verdaderamente aterrorizada.

Toda la confianza que había reunido para invocar las alas se había esfumado como polvo en el viento. Ahora la felina lavanda caía sin contar con ningún medio que la pudiese salvar. Ni Silver podría ayudarla con sus poderes psíquicos. Estando herido, ella sabía de sobra que no podía usarlos. Quizás ese era su final, pero… ¿realmente se merecía ese tipo de final? No obstante, era un ser vivo. Y como todo ser vivo, al estar cerca de la mismísima muerte, sentía un irrefrenable miedo.

Blaze hacía todo lo posible por buscar cualquier medio que la detuviera en su precipitado descenso. En esos momentos, no escuchaba nada. No sentía nada. Estaba fuera de sí, angustiada por salvar su vida. Aún cayendo, Blaze se agitaba en el aire desenfrenadamente. Era lo único que podía hacer, aunque aquello resultara inútil para librarse de la futura colisión contra el suelo. Sin embargo, pensó ¿por qué agobiarse? ¿Esa era la manera en la que iba a gastar sus últimos momentos? Definitivamente, no. Volviendo su lado racional, Blaze respiró hondo y, aún con el miedo comprimiéndole el corazón, cerró los ojos para prepararse para un gran impacto. Ojalá no le doliese mucho…

-Blaze, Blaze- sonrió al escuchar la voz de Silver en su cabeza, su amigo- Blaze, Blaze- aquella voz le sonaba tan real…- Blaze ¡Blaze!- porque era real- ¡Blaze! ¡Despierta, Blaze!

Blaze, regresando al mundo de los vivos, abrió de nuevo los ojos para permitirse la visión. Con lo primero con lo que se encontró la felina fue con el rostro plateado de Silver, casi pegado al suyo. La gata soltó un gemido de sorpresa y retrocedió sobre el suelo, arrastrándose. El erizo, por su parte, no pudo hacer más que separarse de ella y mantenerse en el mismo sitio, con cara de confusión. Blaze le miró varias veces, así como a su alrededor. Estaba en tierra, a salvo. Sin ningún rasguño. Viva. Como era lógico, la gata no dejaba de preguntarse cómo fue posible aquello sin que resultase lisiada.

-¡Allí, Blaze!- Silver, como si le leyese los pensamientos, le indicó algo con el dedo índice a su compañera.

Blaze, aún conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar, dirigió su mirada dorada hacia la dirección indicada. Lo que vio no aclaró sus dudas para nada. Shadow se dirigía volando hacia los tres erizos gracias a sus botas, las cuales parecían no ser simple calzado ya que en ese momento estaban actuando como propulsores. Blaze pensó en la teoría de que ese erizo negro tan extraño fuese quién la hubiera salvado. A lo mejor realizó una especie de táctica similar a la que hizo cuando la teletransportó a ella y a él mismo hasta Silver. Incapaz de pensar tranquilamente, dejó el tema para después.

Desde el aire, Shadow agachó la testa y con la mano derecha lanzó un objeto brillante que irradiaba una tenue luz amarilla. Ni Silver ni Blaze necesitaron más de medio segundo para saber que se trataba de una de las dos Chaos Emeralds que poseían. Silver parpadeó y reaccionó a tiempo para coger la piedra al vuelo en medio de una instantánea carrera. El erizo plateado cubrió con ambas manos la Chaos Emerald dorada. El supuesto poder de aquella gema no tardó en despertar su alma. Un calor divino envolvió a Silver y lo sumergió en un momentáneo trance de calma. Le iba a costar acostumbrarse a los efectos de la dichosa piedrecita.

-¡Iros!- Shadow exclamó fuertemente desde lo alto- ¡Iros y usad la Emerald en caso de necesidad!

Silver agitó la cabeza, lo que le ayudó a salir de la somnolencia. El plateado se volteó hacia Blaze, quien todavía se encontraba sentada en el suelo y con la mirada ligeramente perdida. Silver supuso que no tendría fuerzas para caminar así que tendría que llevarla en brazos. Pero ¿y su brazo? La herida provocada por aquel trozo de cristal todavía le dolía. No podía invocar sus poderes psíquicos con un tajo lacerante quitándole fuerzas y tampoco podría cargar con Blaze muy lejos.

Un impacto resonó en las alturas de Alpha City. Shadow ya había alcanzado a Red y ahora mismo se encontraba en una pelea enmarañada intentando a su vez hacer descender al erizo pelirrojo hasta el suelo. Los otros dos erizos desconocidos se unieron para ayudar al enemigo.

-¡Iros, deprisa!- les ordenó de nuevo el oscuro, después de recibir un puñetazo en el mentón por parte del joven malvado.

Silver apretó los dientes y se resignó a cuánto le pudiese doler el brazo cuando cargara a Blaze. Debía ponerla a cubierto. Debían ponerse a salvo. Sin perder un segundo más, el erizo blanco dio media vuelta y echó a correr en línea recta hacia una gata que reposaba en el asfalto, medio conmocionada. Blaze giró la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron tristemente en Silver, como si estuviese temiendo por algo. Quizás…era por Shadow.

El plata frunció el ceño y, justo al pasar al lado de la felina, extendió ambos brazos y la agarró por la cintura. A continuación, flexionó sus extremidades superiores y las elevó para transportar el cuerpo femenino hasta su pecho para después poder agarrarlo más fácilmente. Varios pinchazos ardientes le supusieron pagar con esas acciones pero, a pesar de eso, iba a aguantar.

-Silver…- susurró Blaze, ahora medio dormida.

-Todo va a salir bien, amiga. Yo te protegeré. Tranquila- aquellas palabras tan sinceras para él salieron de lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¿Y Shadow? ¿Qué pasará con él?- fueron los últimos sonidos que pronunció antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Silver, aguantando valientemente el agudísimo dolor de su corte, medio cerró sus párpados y miró hacia atrás. El erizo negro seguía peleando en el aire con esos tres individuos. Parecía tener mucha destreza. Una mueca de pena se dibujó en su boca. La plaza estaba completamente destruida. La gente había huido del lugar, ya no quedaba nadie contemplando el horroroso espectáculo. Y a ellos sólo les quedaba huir de Alpha City…pero ¿cómo lo harían?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, gente. Como veis, esta vez no he tardado tanto como en veces anteriores. La razón es que, bueno, se encendió una pequeña chispita de inspiración y adelanté bastante de la historia. En fin, no tengo mucho que contar. Sólo espero que vosotros tengáis mejor buen tiempo que el que yo tengo por aquí...que está medio loco. Bueno paso a los agradecimientos correspondientes, siempre en orden de publicación.**

**Caataa 8D: Jajaja, muchas gracias por tu review Caataa 8D. No importa que no comentases en el cap anterior. No estáis obligados a comentar mis fanfics, ni siquiera a leerlos. Sólo espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura. Jaja, no sabía que te gustase tanto Red. Y ojalá me venga más inspiración a partir de ahora.**

**Catalina the cat: Muchas gracias por tu review, Catalina. Me alegro que te hayan gustado tanto mis caps.**

**BLOOM BLAZE THE CAT DEL FUEGO: Jajaja, muchas gracias por tu review pero ¡un milagro! ¡No creo que sea para tanto! ¡Pero muchas gracias! Me halaga que te haya encantado el cap. Y te agradezco que intentaras animarme y ¿sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón ¡Todo pasa! Y tranquila, que ya aviso yo a Shadow Storm15, aunque quizás tenga falta de inspiración. Ten paciencia, que ya verás como pronto vuelve.**

**Eveyn the cat: Muchas gracias, Eveyn. Casi, casi se besan ¿eh? pero, no. Oye, no he mencionado que Silver estuviese enamorado de Blaze...No os hagáis falsas esperanzas, jajaja. **

**Napo-1: Muchas gracias, Napo. Antes de nada, enhorabuena por tu fanfic en conjunto con Master the Hedgehog, "The Doom Tournament". Le estuve echando una ojeada y no está nada mal. Espero que lo sigáis continuando. Después, me halaga que pienes así de mi historia, en serio, muchas gracias. Haber si cuando tenga tiempo me paso por tu fanfic ¡Nos leemos, Napo!**

**The Princess Blaze the cat: Muchas gracias Princess, me alegro de que pienses que de todas las lecturas que has leído de Silver y Blaze está sea una de las que más te gusten. Muchas gracias, de verdad.**

**Gary the Tiger: Muchas gracias, Grey. Sí, jeje, Blaze también tiene su ladito sensible ¿no? Y la fobia de Silver está inspirada en mi repugnancia a la sangre. Aunque la estoy intentando vencer porque me gustaría estudiar Medicina ¡y más me vale, jajaja! Te agradezco que pienses que relato bien ¡Nos leemos, Gray!**

**En fin, amigos, me tengo que ir a hacer deberes y a estudiar, que estoy con un montón de exámenes. Nos leemos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Que tengáis una estupenda semana y ojalá estéis teniendo muchos sol y calor por allí.**


	8. Mach Ine, jinete del Windbreaker

8º capítulo: Mach-Ine, jinete del Windbreaker.

Cada paso que daba era más rápido que el anterior. Silver estaba poniendo todo su empeño para alejarse lo antes posible del núcleo de la batalla. A la vez, se encontraba concentrado en ignorar los constantes pinchazos de su brazo. Blaze reposaba dormida en el pecho del erizo plateado. Su semblante de serenidad profunda era claramente un signo de que estaba completamente ajena a lo que ocurría. Aquello era una tranquilidad para el joven erizo. A pesar de haber hecho unas cuantas paradas para coger aliento, la verdad era que Silver había recorrido bastantes calles de Alpha City y en ese momento se encontraba en un punto en el cual ni Red ni Shadow iban a dar con él fácilmente. Pero, aún así, debía continuar moviéndose. Quién sabe cuánto tardarían en darle alcance si se paraba ahora.

La calma que Blaze le había estado dando durante su sueño, comenzó a darse por terminada en el momento en que la felina soltó un débil gemido y empezó a mover los párpados. Silver tuvo que parar. Antes de seguir tenía que asegurarse de que su amiga piroquinética se encontraba en buenas condiciones. La parada se realizó en un callejón oscuro, con los lados de la estrecha callejuela todos llenos de cubos de basura. Blaze fue apoyada en uno de esos cubos, el cual se encontraba vacío. Por otro lado, Silver estaba jadeando. El plata no podía mantener los brazos en alto, le era imposible aunque quisiese llevarlos hacia los similarmente finos pómulos de la gata. El esfuerzo y la carga soportada en la frágil y delicada herida de Silver fueron demasiado grandes y había estado cargando el peso de la gata en su extremidad sana. Ahora no podía mover ninguna.

Con otro gruñido, Blaze abrió lentamente sus ojos. El brillo de éstos le indicó al blanquecino que no se había dado cuenta de nada desde que se alejaron de la zona catastrófica de los edificios en llamas. La gata lanzó un débil quejido y se estiró delicadamente. Un ardor inesperado golpeó las mejillas de Silver cuando sus perlas doradas captaron las curvaturas sinuosas que la gata le estaba mostrando inconscientemente al tensar toda su figura y desperezarse. El plata carraspeó sonoramente y, completamente rojo, apartó la mirada de manera descarada de su compañera.

-¿Silver?- susurró dulcemente ella.

-¿Blaze? Ya…- se volvió a aclarar la voz- Ya estás despierta- afirmó.

-¿Dónde estamos, Silver?- le preguntó, adormilada.

Silver tragó saliva para mojarse su repentina seca boca y respondió:

-Estamos a punto de salir a las afueras de Alpha City, como nos pidió Shadow- hizo memoria.

Blaze volvió a gruñir a la vez que se incorporaba poco a poco sobre el suelo.

-Shadow…- murmuró- ¡Shadow!- exclamó después, poniéndose fugazmente de pie.

Silver apretó los dientes, molesto por la preocupación que la felina mostró hacia el erizo negro, pero ¿por qué?

-No sé nada de Shadow- respondió, dando por sabida la pregunta que su amiga le iba a formular- Se quedó peleando con Red.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el erizo plateado quiso mirar la reacción de Blaze con esa respuesta. No fue nada del otro mundo. La gata simplemente se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos a la vez que suspiraba. Una extraña presión que se estaba ejerciendo en el estómago del plata desapareció en el momento en que ella se acercó y se posicionó a su lado, con ese aire serio que siempre la caracterizó.

-Pues tendrá que alcanzarnos. No pienso ir a buscarle.

Por alguna desconocida razón, al joven blanquecino le agradó ese comentario.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- le preguntó. Silver extendió una mano con la intención de acariciarle una muñeca pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su articulación.

-Lo suficientemente bien para caminar y pensar de forma racional…supongo- parpadeó varias veces, como si no estuviese muy convencida de sus propias palabras- ¿Y tú corte?

Silver giró la cabeza hacia su brazo malo y elevó su extremidad para permitirse una visión completa del tajo rojizo y amoratado que lo rajaba paralelamente.

-Aún me duele bastante…

Blaze le lanzó un visto rápido a la herida.

-Eso acabará curando- dijo- Bueno, será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Sin decir media palabra más, Blaze volvió a ser la misma de siempre y comenzó a caminar de vuelta por donde Silver había accedido al callejón, dejando al erizo plateado atrás, mirándola con faz de auténtica tranquilidad. Para él era un alivio que la gata se comportase así, de manera natural. Esbozando una sonrisa, Silver se dio impulso y comenzó a correr para alcanzarla.

Regresaron a la calle principal, en la cual el plata había cogido el desvío al callejón. La calle principal era grande y ancha, perfecta para la circulación de muchos vehículos. Aunque en esos momentos, estaba literalmente desierta, quizás, por el escándalo de la plaza. Sea por que fuera, de esa manera ellos pasarían más desapercibidos. Con una extraña tranquilidad y calma, ambos jóvenes siguieron andando a lo largo de la calle. Su objetivo era escapar de Alpha City pero Silver dudaba de que no les cogiesen antes. Ante un repentino pinchazo en el hígado, el erizo sacó la esmeralda, la Chaos Emerald, amarilla. Si al menos supiese qué hacer con aquella joya…Salió de sus pensamientos cuando algo duro golpeó su pierna derecha. Sobresaltado, detuvo su andar y miró hacia el suelo. Una tuerca de metal tan grande como una mochila escolar reposaba en su gemelo. Silver se estremeció al sentir el contacto frío del objeto. Sin embargo, en seguida se preguntó a quién podía pertenecer aquello tan grande y pesado.

-¡Eh, lo siento amigo!- exclamó alguien desde la estancia semi-oscura que quedaba al lado derecho de la calle, justo al lado de Silver.

En respuesta, y como buen samaritano, Silver se agachó y cogió la pesada tuerca con ambas manos. No obstante, su brazo herido le regañó por el esfuerzo y la hizo soltar de golpe, lo que provocó un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Oye, no trates así este tesoro!- pronunció alegremente el mismo sujeto que aludió antes al erizo. El individuo salió de las entrañas muy poco iluminadas de la habitación y la luz del sol reveló su aspecto físico.

Se trataba de un joven zorro, por la altura, un poco más mayor que Silver y Blaze. Su aspecto en ese justo momento, era de un chico bastante sucio. Vestía una camiseta blanca con un gran manchón negro de aceite; un pantalón azul largo, remangado hasta las rodillas, cubría la parte inferior de su cadera; como calzado, unos zapatos remendados de colores rojo (parte posterior) y blanco (parte anterior); finalmente, una curiosa gorra azul claro cubría vivarachamente su cabeza y unos guantes blancos impedían ver sus medianas manos.

Su pelaje, de tono amarillo-anaranjado, estaba manchado de polvo, aceite y algo que Silver supuso, por el olor, que se trataba de gasoil. Su mirada verde no mostraba a un joven violento y problemático, sino todo lo contrario: un universitario agradable y amigable que apenas se enfada. Una sonrisa dulce y amistosa confirmaba las suposiciones del erizo blanquecino.

-Lo…lo siento. Tengo mal el brazo y no pude evitar soltar la pieza- se excusó el plata.

-Amigo, era una broma. No tienes por qué disculparte- le guiñó un ojo- Me llamo Mach-Ine, pero me podéis llamar Mach, a secas.

Silver parpadeó. Menudas confianzas se estaba dando el tal Mach-Ine. Inconscientemente, miró de reojo a Blaze y como era de suponer, estaba de brazos cruzados indicando que no se fiaba ni un pelo del zorro.

Mach, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, se frotó las manos y se acercó a Silver para recoger su apreciada tuerca metálica. A continuación, se dispuso a regresar a la desconocida estancia pero se detuvo antes de entrar y dijo:

-Parecéis cansados ¿por qué no entráis y os tomáis algo?

El blanquecino arqueó, extrañado, una ceja. Sí, demasiadas confianzas ¡pero si hace menos de un minuto que lo acababan de conocer! Silver iba a decir que no pero su estómago se adelantó e informó de que se encontraba vacío y reclamaba alimento. Por otra parte, su lengua dejó de sudar saliva y protestó por agua. Vaya, con la angustia y las prisas por salir de Alpha City se había saltado el almuerzo y ya eran horas de comer. A lo mejor, no le sentaba mal tomar un aperitivo. Además ¿por qué debían temer a Mach? Era casi improbable que estuviera del lado de la "Fraternidad del Héroe Muerto". Le comunicó su decisión a Blaze con una mirada. Ella, como era de costumbre, se mantuvo en silencio pero con una arruga en su entrecejo que significaba que no iba a bajar la guardia tan fácilmente. Traducción: era hora de comer.

Mach, definitivamente, era un ser primitivo, dicho con todo el cariño del mundo. Justo después de dejar a Silver y a Blaze dentro de sus habitáculos, los cuales resultaron ser un taller de mecánica, el zorro se fue a bañar. Hasta ahí todo lógico y bien. Lo raro llegó cuando regresó al taller vestido con la misma ropa sucia con la que los había recibido. Él solo se explicó diciendo que esas vestiduras eran su distintivo y que, como nunca había recibido a gente en su casa ni tenía muchos amigos, nunca se molestó en lavarlas.

Acabó de calentar la última taza y se sentó a la mesa con sus nuevos invitados. Silver, Blaze y Mach comían leche acompañada con galletas en un pupitre de trabajo grande para ser lo que era, pero pequeña para albergar a tres individuos. Sin embargo, aún se podía estar con una aceptable comodidad. Obviamente, el confiado zorro fue el primero en probar el almuerzo que el mismo preparó y, con un gruñido de exquisitez, le siguió el erizo. La gata se reservó hasta pasados unos diez segundos.

-Comed tranquilos. Aquí no estorbáis- Mach señaló todo el taller con su mano izquierda- Mi guarida es vuestra guarida.

-Gracias, pero no nos quedaremos mucho rato. Tenemos que, eh…llegar puntuales a un sitio. Sí, eso es. No podemos llegar tarde.

El zorro acabó de masticar un bocado de galleta y dio una sonora palmada.

-No hay problema, amigos. Decidme hora y lugar y mi corcel hará el resto- dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia una enorme estructura alargada tapada con una gran sábana blanca- El Windbreaker es rápido como un cohete.

-¿Qué es el Windbreaker?- preguntó curioso Silver.

-Nada más ni nada menos que mi querida avioneta- respondió con una pizca de orgullo.

-¿Has dicho avioneta?- Blaze, quien se mantuvo callada desde su encuentro con Mach, pronunció aquellas palabras como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta.

Silver la miró con la risa en la boca. Creía estar comenzando a entender…

-Sí, A-V-I-O-N-E-T-A- deletreó, Mach, divertido.

La situación más normal que vendría a continuación sería un arrebato "suave" de Blaze con amenazas de extracciones corporales y sangre. Sí, eso sería lo más normal. En su lugar, la felina abrió mucho los ojos y apretó fuertemente la taza de leche que tenía entre las manos. Unas finas y casi imperceptibles llamitas se escaparon de la punta de sus dedos.

-Lo siento, pero debemos ir por nuestra cuenta…- intentó librarse Silver. No podía dejar que el zorro les acompañase. No sabía en lo que se estaría metiendo.

-¡Tonterías! El viaje se hace más divertido cuando es en compañía de buenos amigos- Mach se levantó de la mesa y arrastró las sillas de Silver y Blaze hacia atrás, con el objetivo de dejarles espacio para salir- A propósito, no me dijisteis vuestros nombres.

-Mmm, Silver, Silver the Hedgehog- respondió, un poco aturdido, a la vez que él también se levantaba- Y ella es…

-Blaze, Blaze the Cat- se adelantó.

El zorro lanzó un rápido vistazo a cada uno antes de comenzar a empujarlos hacia la estructura oculta bajo la sábana que, según él, albergaba su avioneta apodada "Windbreaker". Con pesar, Silver se dejó arrastrar por Mach. Éste parecía disfrutar con la situación que estaban viviendo. El plata se estaba empezando a tomar en serio aquello de que no tenía amigos y creía saber porqué. Era todo un ejemplar de una especie pelma y pesada de zorro.

Con suma felicidad, Mach dejó a sus dos nuevos "amigos" enfrente de la avioneta todavía oculta. Una sonrisa cortaba el mentón del zorro y se acentuó todavía más en el momento en que agarró la polvorienta sábana y destapó el impresionante pájaro metálico. El vehículo aéreo constaba de una gran tecnología y complejidad. Era claramente un biplano con su hélice en el morro y sus dos pares de alas dobles. Sin embargo, el cuerpo del avión era más puntiagudo y aerodinámico de lo normal y las alas más largas y finas. Dos pequeños motores se encontraban en la parte inferior del animal mecanizado. Su tamaño podía llegar a engañar pero Silver no descartaba que esos motores fuesen verdaderos artilugios de propulsión superpotentes. En cuanto a decoración, el color rojo era dominante en toda la avioneta excepto en las alas, que eran completamente blancas. Una coloración demasiado sencilla para algo tan avanzado, pensó el erizo. A lo mejor era para no llamar la atención.

Con gran maña y habilidad, Mach saltó adentro del biplano y se sentó en el asiento del piloto. A continuación, miró hacia sus dos nuevos amigos y, con un gesto de cabeza, les indicó que subieran. Sin poder evitar la ayuda que Mach ofrecía, Silver se rindió e invocó sus poderes telequinéticos para situarse en el asiento que se encontraba justo atrás del asiento del piloto. Mientras se abrochaba un cinturón de seguridad que se encontraba allí anclado, pensó en cómo podría librarse del mecánico más adelante.

-¡Habilidades psíquicas!- exclamó el capitán del Windbreaker- ¡Increíble! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer algo así?

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- Creo que lo heredé de mi padre.

-Vaya, qué interesante- murmuró, ahora, absorto en su sopa de botones en el panel de mando- Dile a Blaze que suba ¿no?

Inclinándose sobre su asiento, el psicoquinético asomó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga inmóvil.

-Blaze, sube- le ordenó suavemente.

-No- respondió ella, rotundamente.

Silver apretó los párpados con fuerza e instintivamente, se golpeó la frente con la mano. Odiaba esas situaciones en las que Blaze se ponía en plan terca y no había forma alguna de que accediese amablemente. Aunque el plata sabía de sobra que siempre ganaba él.

-Buscaremos la forma de librarnos de él, te lo prometo- susurró para que, obviamente, Mach no se sintiese ofendido.

La gata no contestó. En su lugar, se cruzó de brazos y ladeó bruscamente la cabeza.

-Por favor, Blaze- insistió- Si no nos vamos, Red acabará cogiéndonos. Tenemos que irnos ya.

-Pues vete tú. Eres el que tiene la esmeralda dichosa. A ti es a quién buscan.

-No digas tonterías. No puedo dejarte aquí.

-¿Insinúas que no puedo valerme por mi misma?- abrió un ojo dorado y frunció el ceño.

-No, Blaze. Insinúo que Red es un tipo peligroso. Casi te mata sin que tú lo contases. Si no llega a ser por la Chaos Emerald no estarías viva, y lo sabes- de pronto, los ojos de Silver se humedecieron- No quiero que te pase nada…

En tierra, la gata pareció relajarse. Con dejadez, dejó muertos los brazos y permitió que cayesen pesadamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sus párpados dejaron ver sus perlas de oro. Brillaban con un extraño halo que Silver no podía identificar. A continuación, volteó la mirada hacia el erizo y éste se vio bloqueado por una presión en el pecho que le provocaba esos irises claros. Silver creyó que se había parado el tiempo porque nada alrededor de él se movía, ni siquiera él mismo. Sin embargo, todo acabó cuando la joven piroquinética chasqueó la lengua y con un salto lleno de gracia felina se subió, por fin, al Windbreaker.

Silver exhaló todo el aire acumulado en ese supuesto largo intervalo de tiempo que, en realidad, sólo había durado tres segundos. El corazón volvió a su ritmo normal y la presión en su pecho desapareció completamente. Todo dentro de él volvió a su sitio.

-Bien, Mach- pronunció con voz entrecortada- Puedes despegar.

-Ok.- respondió, sin dar signos de haber escuchado la discusión de la pareja- Agarraos bien. El despegue siempre es turbulento.

El zorro piloto sacó un gorro de aviador situado en un compartimento debajo de su asiento y se lo colocó para después colocarse las gafas adheridas que le protegerían del viento en sus delicados ojos; Silver, con un suspiro, enganchó los dos amarres situados a los lados de su butaca de vuelo. Éstos no agarraban la cintura sino que atravesaban en diagonal los hombros para unirse entre ellos en el centro del tórax; y Blaze tragó saliva. Una gota de sudor resbaló libremente por su sien. Con un instantáneo chasquido, el motor del Windbreaker comenzó a rugir, seguido del comienzo del movimiento circular de la hélice delantera. Debajo del pájaro de metal, una plataforma que anteriormente estaba fusionada con el suelo empezó a elevar el vehículo hacia un hueco que se acababa de abrir en el techo del taller. Silver nunca imaginó encontrarse con una pista de despegue perfectamente construida. Quizás era un poco pequeña pero era lo suficientemente larga para que el biplano pudiese maniobrar con decente libertad.

Mach, con una destreza y maestría de un piloto profesional, colocó el Windbreaker totalmente recto en la pista. Después, y según lo que escuchó Silver, comprobó los niveles de temperatura de los motores, cantidad de gasoil en el depósito y, finalmente, horas aproximadas de vuelo. De pronto, a ambos lados del erizo plateado, las hélices encajadas en las alas iniciaron su veloz giro. El despegue estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

**¡Yujuuuuu! ¡Por fin vacas! Uff, la verdad es que necesitaba un descanso después de tanto estudiar y tanto examen...¡Y lo mejor es que no me quedó nada! Lo tengo todo limpito (¡y con un super 10 en Biología, mi asignatura preferida!). La verdad es que estoy muy contenta, y de momento no me puedo quejar del buen tiempo que está haciendo. Espero que siga así todo el verano. En fin, después de esta charlita paso a los merecidos agradecimientos:**

**BLOOM BLAZE THE CAT DEL FUEGO: Hola de nuevo, Bloom Blaze ¿qué tal todo? Espero que no estés enfadada conmigo por tardar tanto en subir el cap del fanfic. Pero necesitaba un respiro después del colegio...Sé que lo comprenderás ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y ¡oye! que creo que Darkness o Shadow Storm15 ya ha actualizado.**

**Caataa 8D: Me halaga mucho que te encanten mis fics. Y nunca llegué a pensar que Red gustase tanto, jaja, realmente no sé que puede tener...Y lo de Silver y Blaze...No digo que no se gusten pero tampoco digo que se gusten. Tampoco dije que a Blaze le guste Shadow pero tampoco lo desmentí. Jaja, gracias por pensar que mi fic está genial, en serio.**

**Blaxe: Jaja, pues sí, había actualizado. Pero no pasa nada si no lo lees ¿eh? no estás obligada para nada. Lo del romance...supongo que te digo lo mismo que a Caataa 8D, no digo que lo haya pero tampoco digo que no lo haya...¡Muchas gracias por el review!**

**The Princess Blaze The Cat: Gracias, Princess, me alegro de que te haya molado el capítulo anterior. Me halaga que pienses que cada cap va a molar más que el anterior. Ojalá sea así...Me agrada que te esté gustando en fanfic ¡gracias por tu review! Por cierto ¡enhorabuena! ¡Me alegro de que hayas cogido vacaciones! No hace falta que pases más tiempo pendiente de mí, en serio, jajaja. Seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer. Pero muchas gracias, igualmente. Y, ya, el título de este fanfic es un pelín penoso, lo sé. Pero me da pereza cambiarlo...¡Espero que tus vacaciones sean estupendas!**

**Forest the Hedgehog (Master the Hedgehog): ¡Hola, amigo! Me alegro de volver a leerte ¿qué tal todo? Ya sabes que no estás obligado a leer este fanfic. No me voy a enfadar contigo, para nada, si no dejas review. Vaya, qué pena que tu ordenador vuelva a fallar...Ojalá ya lo tengas reparado y estés volviendo a escribir tus fanfics chulos. Me halaga saber que te ayudo con este fanfic. Si alguna vez necesitas consejo o ayuda para los tuyos, sabes que aquí me tienes ¿verdad? Me pareció muy interesante el por qué del nombre de Master. Personalmente pienso que te queda mejor Master the Hedgehog que Forest the Hedgehog. En fin ¡gracias por el review! Y, una cosa ¿qué es eso que Ray me iba a decir pero que al final le interrumpiste? Mmmm...Me parece muy sospechoso...Jajaja, en fin, ojalá actualices pronto tus fanfics.**

**TIO GIL DJ: Hola, Gil. Jaja, qué coincidencia que pasaras por aquí y vieses el fanfic actualizado. Me alegro de que te haya gustado ¡Espero actualizar pronto, jajaja! ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Tifon the Hedgehog: ¡Hola, Tifon! ¡No sabía que estabas leyendo este fanfic! La verdad es que yo también estoy leyendo el tuyo de Los Clanes y los Guerreros Infernales. Déjame decirte que tienes mucha imaginación para los nombres de tus Fan Characters. Me encanta el nombre de Khalei. Te voy a confesar una cosa: en mis historias que me formo en mi mente (SOLO en mi mente) a un dragón verde le llamé Khalei, jeje. Y sí, lo de la voz viperina es como si hablase como una serpiente.**

**En fin, chicos, supongos que tendré que irme. Hoy no tenía nada que hacer así que...actualizo. Espero que todos vosotros estéis pasando unas vacaciones geniales y os haga MUY buen tiempo ¡FELICES VACACIONES! Besos y abrazos.**

**Wings-Dragon**


	9. Shadow VS Red

9º capítulo: Shadow VS Red.

Un gorrión le pasó fugazmente por delante de sus ojos y Silver regresó a la realidad después de estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Un poco confuso, el erizo tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para recordar dónde estaba. Se encontraba, literalmente, entre nubes blancas, en el cielo. Estaba sentado en un asiento de cuero artificial negro, amarrado con sólo un par de cinturones de seguridad. Miró a sus lados, justamente en donde se situaban unas alas blancas que mantenían en el aire una majestuosa avioneta, apodada Windbreaker. Silver suspiró y se relajó en su asiento pasando sus delgados brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Echó un vistazo al monitor que Mach manipulaba de vez en cuando. Un eje de coordenadas lideraba el centro del panel y a su alrededor numerosos botones y palancas reposaban esperando a ser pulsados. El plateado ni siquiera pudo imaginarse la función de cada uno de ellos. Se encogió de hombros y a continuación dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, al sitio de Blaze. La felina estaba acurrucada, con sus brazos rodeando unas temblorosas piernas. Los dedos de sus manos se clavaban fuertemente en sus rodillas y la cabeza se encontraba escondida bajo sus antebrazos. Además, su pelaje color lila había empalidecido ligeramente.

-¿Blaze?- dijo Silver con una sonrisa, creyendo intuir lo que le ocurría a la piroquinética- ¿Pasa algo?

-Déjame en paz- respondió brusca e instantáneamente.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no me hables- le interrumpió, elevando aún más su tono de voz.

El erizo abandonó su sonrisa y chasqueó la lengua a la vez que se ponía en posición correcta sobre su asiento. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a sus lados en un gesto de aburrimiento.

-¿Mach? ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó, desconociendo el rumbo que estaban siguiendo a bordo del Windbreaker.

-¿Eh? Se supone que me indicarías cuándo parar- se excusó el zorro piloto.

Silver se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente. Había olvidado que eran él y Blaze los que escapaban de Red. Mach sólo era un cómplice de su huída.

-Claro…Tú continúa lo más lejos que puedas- ordenó- ¿Estamos fuera de Alpha City?

-Desde hace una hora, mi señor- se burló, imitando a un soldado frente a su superior.

Asintió, satisfecho con esa respuesta. Una hora más, quizá, y Mach ya no sería necesario. Cuanto más alejados estuviesen de la ciudad, más tarde los alcanzaría Red. Pero…Silver sacó de su espalda la Chaos Emerald dorada y la observó profundamente. Brillaba con aquel halo divino que había fascinado a Silver desde el primer momento. Frunció el ceño. Pero…¿y Shadow? Shadow…tenía una apariencia tan oscura. Aunque él pretendía ocultarlo, Silver sabía que aquel erizo negro conocía varios detalles sobre Red y su banda. Todo indicaba a que no era más que un enemigo que pretendía guiarlos a algún tipo de trampa. Sin embargo, allí estaban ellos: Silver y Blaze, obedeciendo las órdenes que Shadow les había dictado. Habían huido de Alpha City, tal como él quiso ¿por qué no se daban cuenta de que todo era una miserable trampa para conseguir esa esmeralda? Había algo, una llamita casi imperceptible, en lo más hondo de la esperanza del erizo plateado. Una llamita que le decía que Shadow no era lo que aparentaba. No obstante ¿hablaba en verdad una llamita de fe, o un deseo?

Un brusco temblor sacudió el Windbreaker en el momento en que Silver abandonaba en su cabeza sus pensamientos. En un acto instintivo, el psíquico acomodó la espalda en su respaldo correspondiente y agarró fuertemente los cinturones que le tenían amarrados los hombros. No fue él el que lanzó el chillido agudo de terror, sino la última persona a la que hubiese podido imaginar emitiendo esa clase de ruido: Blaze the Cat.

-¡Demonios! ¡Mach, zorro pulgoso, controla este trasto!- la voz de Blaze no sonaba peligrosa a pesar del tono. Más bien, sonaba asustada.

-¡No…no soy capaz!- hizo una breve pausa- ¡Son turbulencias pero no entiendo por qué surgieron así de repente!

Silver apretó los dientes y las turbulencias aumentaron de intensidad. El avión se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia ambos lados una y otra vez. Corrían el riesgo de que el Windbreaker quedase volcado en el aire y sus pasajeros boca abajo. El erizo gimió al verse sometido brutalmente a esas sacudidas. No podía aguantar más. Tenía que hacer algo. Inconscientemente, palpó su antebrazo herido. Lo que iba a hacer podría costarle un gran sufrimiento. Sabía de sobra que la herida no estaba curada del todo pero quizás su telequinesis fuese el único método para salvar la situación. Silver suspiró y sin meditarlo un segundo más, se concentró en enviar su poder a la descontrolada avioneta.

-Venga, aguanta, Silver- se animó a sí mismo.

Con dificultad debido a la obvia inestabilidad del Windbreaker, Silver soltó sus manos de los cinturones de seguridad y las llevó a los lados del avión. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y comenzó a invocar su energía psíquica. Bajo los guantes del erizo, una luz azul-verdosa se manifestó procedente de los dibujos grabados en la tela. A continuación, su cuerpo se tornó del mismo color. El Windbreaker también empezaba a cambiar de color. Silver lanzó un grito involuntario. Un escozor ardiente surgió de su brazo herido. Un escozor que le taladraba los nervios y los sentidos. Se mordió la lengua, intentando ignorar el dolor. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, atacando ferozmente su piel.

Cuando sintió que había invadido todo el vehículo con sus poderes, Silver abrió los ojos y con la mente trató de sostenerlo. Sus esfuerzos poco a poco dieron resultados. El Windbreaker comenzaba estabilizarse. Pero el erizo no estaba eliminando las turbulencias. Simplemente peleaba con ellas por lo que a medida que el avión se recuperaba más fuerte era su lucha. El erizo lanzó un gruñido lastimero justo cuando había reducido tanto las vibraciones que apenas se apreciaban. No obstante, las fuerzas le abandonaron en el momento en que una oleada de turbulencias mayores atacó contra su barrera psíquica. Silver exclamó un grito de sumo dolor y soltó su conexión con sus poderes. El Windbreaker retomó sus sacudidas y, esta vez, mucho más violentas.

-¡Esto es imposible!- gritó Mach en el asiento del piloto- ¡No hay ningún indicio que pueda provocar algo semejante!

-¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!- los aullidos de auxilio de Blaze hicieron recobrar la compostura a Silver. Aún quedaba una cosa por intentar.

Tembloroso por el esfuerzo y aturdido por el dolor punzante de su brazo, Silver llevó su mano a su espalda y sacó la Chaos Emerald. La observó por un momento. Algo no andaba bien con ella. Si antes brillaba tenue y uniformemente, ahora lo hacía con destellos muy luminosos e intermitentes. Dejando a un lado ese detalle, la rodeó con ambas manos y se la llevó a la frente. Pretendería sacar provecho de su divina energía, tal y como había hecho Blaze. Deseaba poder controlarlo.

Con un rugido, Silver traspasó la barrera que había entre su ser y el poder de la Chaos Emerald y accedió a ella. Sin embargo, le fue imposible mantenerse unido a la joya. Con un brutal impulso, la Emerald lo rechazó y lo obligó a romper la unión. Al erizo se le cortó la respiración y quedó en shock por tres segundos. La esmeralda estaba totalmente fuera de control. Recuperando algo de conciencia, Silver miró atónito a la piedra dorada. Su brillo intermitente se hacía más repetitivo a cada segundo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- murmuró muy en bajo.

Tuvo que apartar la vista porque la Esmeralda del Caos dejó su titileo irregular y resplandeció fuerte y cegadoramente. Las turbulencias eran ahora insoportables.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa!- exclamó frustrado el telequinético.

Sumido en la oscuridad de sus párpados, Silver escuchó un extraño zumbido que se aproximaba y se vio obligado a levantarlos. Justo en el instante en que la luz del sol deslumbró sus pupilas, un borrón negro pasó fugazmente por delante de su cara. Las turbulencias, como si aquello tuviese algo que ver, empezaron a amainar y el Windbreaker comenzó a estabilizarse. El erizo trató de comprender lo que había pasado pero le era imposible encontrar una solución lógica. Con la respiración entrecortada, miró, fascinado, la ahora en calma Chaos Emerald ¿Pudo…pudo ser la causante de todo? Se esperaba cualquier cosa de esa piedra.

Relajando los músculos, el plateado siguió con la vista la trayectoria de aquel borrón negro hasta más allá de la parte inferior del Windbreaker. El estómago se le encogió en el instante en que percibió, muy débilmente, al mismísimo Shadow the Hedgehog cayendo con una velocidad vertiginosa junto al mismísimo Red the Hedgehog. A Silver casi ni le da tiempo de reconocerlo.

-¡Shadow!- exclamó, levantándose del asiento- ¡Necesita ayuda! ¡Mach aterriza, deprisa!

-Está bien, Silver- respondió, con un atisbo de miedo en su joven voz.

Cuando la avioneta aterrizó pesadamente en el suelo arenoso de la pequeña llanura, tanto Silver como Mach y Blaze pudieron ver claramente a dos erizos, uno frente a otro, con expresiones de guerra en sus peludos rostros. Como si se encontrase dividida, Blaze miró a ambos sujetos con semblante perdido. Sus manos temblaban sobre el frío metal del Windbreaker y su boca pronunciaba sutiles sollozos. Silver se acercó a ella desde su asiento y le colocó una mano en la espalda. Se sorprendió al encontrarla completamente tensa, como si esperara una sesión de tortura.

Desvió su atención de su amiga justo cuando los dos sujetos con púas rugieron a la vez. Iban a pelear, seguro. En el campo de batalla, formado por las limitaciones que sus combatientes quisieran, Shadow se permitió una sonrisa confiada. Red, en respuesta, levantó una de sus garras hasta la altura de su mentón.

-Has visto como vencí a tus hermanos- rompió el hielo la criatura negra- Te dejo marchar, por esta vez. No me apetece masacrarte.

El rojizo gruñó y retrocedió. Sin duda, se había sentido intimidado.

-Se recuperarán. Son fuertes, al igual que yo. No nos subestimes, Shadow, podría ser tu final.

-¿Eso crees?- lanzó una risotada al aire- Es sumamente difícil acabar conmigo. Pocas veces he estado realmente al borde la muerte, y en todas me he salvado.

-Siempre hay excepciones ¿no?- Red mostró unos colmillos afilados como estacas.

-Oh ¿de verdad piensas matarme tú, Red?- Shadow rió muy por lo bajo pero lo suficiente para que el pequeño erizo le escuchara- Vaya, pues, si en serio lo quieres, te doy el placer de intentarlo.

No fue necesaria otra palabra más. Red tomó innegablemente la propuesta del erizo oponente y se lanzó, veloz, hacia él, garra estirada. Con un rápido movimiento de brazo, propinó un arañazo a Shadow. Pero Shadow ya no estaba ahí. En menos de medio segundo, se había desplazado pocos centímetros hasta quedar justo al lado del rojizo. Red, sin esperarse para nada esa acción, giró rápidamente la cabeza para encararle pero el oscuro fue notoriamente más rápido y, con un puño cerrado, golpeó fuertemente su hombro. Rodando por los suelos, cayó tres metros más alejado de Shadow. Sin embargo, aquello todavía había empezado. Red se puso en pie de un salto y volvió a aproximarse a Shadow. Tal y como se esperaba, su enemigo se desvaneció fugazmente otra vez. Pero ahora, cambió de táctica y en lugar de dejarse llevar por el miedo, estiró ambas garras y dio un potente giro en el aire. Sus uñas cortantes llegaron a rajar medio párpado y media sien de Shadow, quien se arrodilló en la tierra a causa del imprevisto ataque.

-Muy bueno- se incorporó sónicamente…- Pero no te emociones- …y con otro golpe de puño, en esta ocasión exactamente debajo de la barbilla, hizo volar a Red con un agudo chillido.

Por segunda vez, cayó lejos del erizo negro.

-¡Te he dicho que no me subestimes!- casi tan instantáneamente como los movimientos de Shadow, Red se colocó en frente de él. Levantó una pierna y con un gesto semicircular pateó la mejilla izquierda de su contrincante con el zapato.

-Y yo que no es tan fácil acabar conmigo- continuó sin levantar el tono. Como por arte de magia, Shadow desenfundó su Chaos Emerald roja. A Silver le dio un vuelco el corazón al verla reposando en su mano- ¡Chaos Spear!

Apoyando la piedra del color de la sangre en el pecho de Red, tres flechas brillantes y amarillas surgieron de la Emerald e impactaron sin compasión en él. Fue llevado mucho más lejos que las veces anteriores. En esta ocasión, se levantó con dificultad mas regresó a la carga y lanzó estocadas súbitas con sus garras. El erizo negro fue retrocediendo al tiempo que el rojizo avanzaba fuera de control, atizando zarpazos a diestro y siniestro. Ninguno llegó a alcanzarle y Red acabó encogido, doblado sobre sí mismo, jadeando débilmente. Shadow se le acercó con paso tranquilo, flexionó las rodillas y se puso a su altura. La Chaos Emerald todavía se exhibía entre sus delgados y largos dedos. Brillaba como si ella misma disfrutara de todo ese espectáculo.

-Se acabó, pequeño- le susurró. A continuación le colocó la Emerald delante de los ojos- Chaos Spear.

Las flechas doradas aparecieron de nuevo y otra vez magullaron brutalmente a Red. En tierra, se detuvo después de dar cinco volteretas fatales. En esta ocasión, quedó completamente inmóvil, tumbado sobre el suelo.

A Silver, ese final le recordó a como había quedado el joven Red en su batalla con Blaze. El chico sufrió quemaduras terribles pero aún tenía fuerzas para moverse. Ahora, apenas respiraba y el plateado dudaba de que estuviese inconsciente. Perplejo, miró a un sonriente y tranquilo Shadow que se aproximaba hacia el grupo ¿cómo era posible que mantuviera esa calma en el cuerpo después de haber aplastado a un pobre niño? Es cierto que Red podía llegar a ser bastante peligroso pero en el fondo sólo era eso, un niño ¿de qué podía ser capaz Shadow? Más temores hacia él le inundaron la mente.

A un lado, Mach titubeaba, desconcertado, a lo que acababa de pasar. Y no era para menos. Él, que seguramente hubiese sido un ciudadano pacífico y normal desde su existencia, había presenciado ni más ni menos que, quizás, su primer acto de violencia extrema. El zorro miraba a Shadow como si se tratase de un demonio. Silver sintió algo de pena por él. Al fin y al cabo, sólo se ofreció a ayudar…

Y al otro lado, Blaze profirió un chillido agudo y se desplomó pesadamente al suelo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Silver se agachó instantáneamente junto a ella y la cogió por la cintura. Había perdido toda su coloración rosácea y ahora lucía un enfermizo pelaje blanco. El erizo la cargó delicadamente en sus brazos. Sus labios rozaron la mejilla derecha de la felina inconsciente. Se recuperaría pero debía cuidar de ella, como varias veces había hecho desde que empezó aquello…

-Vámonos- saltó el negro de repente.

-¿Cómo que vámonos?- Silver frunció el ceño- ¿Qué pretendes? Mira como está Blaze, y Mach tiene que regresar a Alpha City. No podemos irnos- le explicó con tranquilidad.

-Blaze es suficientemente fuerte para viajar en esas condiciones y, lo siento, pero Mach- sus ojos se clavaron en el zorro mudo y tembloroso- tendrá que venirse con nosotros.

El psicoquinético rebotó de ira.

-¡No involucres a Mach en esto, Shadow! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver! ¡Es un inocente!

Shadow negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Yo no lo he involucrado. Se ha involucrado él solito al ayudaros a huir. Ahora Red le ha visto y puede servirle como rehén o algo parecido si lo dejamos en la ciudad. Me temo que ya nada se puede hacer.

Para sorpresa de las dos personas cuerdas que quedaban en esa llanura, Mach respondió:

-Es…Está bien. Iré con vosotros…

El erizo oscuro arrugó el ceño y asintió satisfactoriamente con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Entonces, vayámonos antes de que Red se despierte.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Yo bastante bien aunque un poco aburrida porque estos días no he salido mucho con mis amigos pero bueno...En fin, Agosto...Se acerca Septiembre y con ella la vuelta al cole. Yuju...(nótese caída de ánimo). Pero bueno, el regreso de las clases tiene cosas positivas...creédme. O por lo menos para mí. En fin, dejemos ésto para pasar a los agradecimientos:**

**Master the Hedgehog: Muchas gracias, Master, por tu review. Aunque ya te felicité en su momento...¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MASTER! Ojalá lo hayas pasado bien, colega. En fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap ¡Y menuda sorpresa! ¡Scourge aparecerá en The Doom Tournament! Joe, qué notición. Ya tengo ganas de leerlo. Pero ¿por qué no lo continuáis? Lo habéis dejado en el principio de todo.**

**Tifon the Hedgehog: Gracias, Tifon. Sí, jeje, Mach parece amistoso...¿Tails? Jaja, bien pensado pero...no sé yo...Sí, tenías razón en cuanto a lo del erizo verde pistacho, jeje. Y me sigue gustando el nombre de Khalei. El dragoncito todavía se llama así.**

**BLOOM BLAZE THE CAT DEL FUEGO: Muchas gracias, Bloom. Te agradezco que no estés enfadada y que ahora tampoco lo estés por tardar tanto. Bueno, si le pides perdón a Darkness seguro que lo entiende. Es normal que te gusten sus fanfics, escribe realmente bien. Me halaga mucho de que te esté gustando el fic. Muchos besos a ti también.**

**The Princess Blaze the Cat: Gracias por tu review, Princess. No, jeje, no puede ser Tails porque no creo que se cuide tan bien como para vivir 200 años, jeje. Ya me gustaría a mí vivir tanto. Pero lo del caso de Shadow, por ejemplo, es distinto. Él es la Ultimate Lifeform y no envejece. Y a mí también se me pasan volando las vacas, Princess, es un rollo pero no puedo hacer nada (desgraciadamente). Jajaja, "La Tortura Final", jaja, magnífico nombre para los exámenes finales. En fin, espero que tus vacaciones estén siendo buenas. Ah, por cierto, me pediste un programa para hacer fanfics ¿No tienes el Microsoft Office Word, por ejemplo? Es un programa muy comun y facilísimo de usar. El Open Office creo que también vale pero ése yo no lo tengo. Me parece que ese programa se puede descargar en esta misma web, en la pantalla principal. Espero haberte ayudado.**

**Caataa 8D: Muchas gracias, Caataa. Sí, jeje, hubo momento de Silver y Blaze. Espero que no te haya importado que aquí no hubiese mucho. Te prometo que en el siguiente cap habrá BASTANTE momento Silver/Blaze. Ojalá lo actualice pronto...**

**Rukia the Lynx: Muchas gracias, Rukii, por el review. Y gracias, además, por decir que está genial la historia. La verdad es que tampoco tuve mucha inspiración, jeje, pero bueno ¡Ay, Mach-Ine y Tails otra vez, jaja! ¿Por qué relacionáis a Mach-Ine con Tails? ¡Sólo es un zorro de UNA cola que monta una avioneta! ¿No puede ser un simple tributo al dulce y tierno cánido de dos colas? Jajaja, pero lo del nombre tienes razón, Rukii. Proviene de la palabra "machine" (máquina en Inglés). En fin, estamos en contacto.**

**Bueno, chicos y chicas, esto se acaba. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y como le dije a Caataa 8D, en el próximo capítulo habrá bastante de Silblaze. Muchos besitos a todos. Espero que vuestras vacaciones sean estupendas y que aún** **os queden muchas semanas por delante.**

**Wings-Dragon**


	10. El dolor de una pérdida traumática

10º capítulo: El dolor de una pérdida traumática.

Silver se palpó el brazo. Ya no le dolía en absoluto. Se había curado justo después del incidente en el aire con el Windbreaker. Era algo inverosímil, sí, pero era así. A lo mejor esa era la cura. Forzar la herida hasta el límite. El erizo no sabía cómo explicarlo pero estaba feliz de comprobar que podía volver a utilizar con normalidad su miembro. Sonrió y levantó la vista. Un gran árbol se alzaba ante él. En realidad no era tan grande. Debía medir como 5 o 6 metros de altura. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente alto para poder divisar el claro en el que Mach había hecho aterrizar el Windbreaker. Un claro situado en el interior del bosque en el que se encontraba.

Abandonando su sonrisa, Silver flexionó las rodillas e invocó sus poderes. Pronto se encontró ascendiendo, sostenido por una cuerda invisible de energía psíquica. Subía y subía con tranquila lentitud. Soltó su conexión con la telequinesia al llegar a la rama más fuerte y gruesa, que estaba más cerca de la copa, en la que se podía sentar. Llevándose una mano a la frente, observó el iluminado horizonte. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, a dictar el final de otro día. Brillos anaranjados, rosáceos y rojos teñía el cielo con una sutil belleza que apenas se podía apreciar por el ojo de un ser vivo. Ya estaban acostumbrados a muchos anocheceres, por desgracia, y no eran capaces de admirar tal espectáculo de colores y, sobre todo, de pura vida. Silver apoyó las manos en su regazo y esperó a que una bandada de golondrinas cruzara la hermosa esfera candente para bajar la mirada. Sus ojos captaron el claro anteriormente dicho donde habían instalado el campamento. Mach parecía estar más repuesto que antes. En ese momento, se encontraba limpiando las alas de la avioneta con una bayeta. Movía su rabo peludo de un lado a otro y Silver pudo imaginárselo cantando alguna melodía; Shadow no se encontraba cerca. Había mencionado algo de ir a una ciudad próxima al bosque, a buscar combustible. No se había llevado las Chaos Emeralds. Al plateado le reconfortó esa idea; por último, Blaze estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la rueda trasera del avión y con la cola rodeándole la cadera. Parecía estar pensando o reflexionando en algo. Estaba ausente, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Estaba de una manera que Silver nunca la vio estar. Algo tenía que pasarle a la gata.

La media hora restante antes de que la noche llegara con su manto oscuro, Silver la había pasado observando a Blaze. No se había movido del sitio, ni siquiera se había levantado un segundo para estirar las piernas. Era como si esperase a convertirse en árbol, o en piedra, en algún ser incapaz de moverse. El erizo estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, tuvo que abandonar su escondite y regresar al claro. El sol ya había dejado su legado a la luna y a las estrellas.

-Hola, chicos- saludó desganado nada más pisar el campamento.

-Bienvenido, Silver- le respondió Mach recuperando una pizca de su humor particular. Apenas unas horas y ya lo conocía como si hubiese pasado una semana. Así de transparente debía de ser el zorro.

Como realmente esperaba, Blaze no articuló palabra.

-¿Shadow todavía no ha regresado?- preguntó en colectivo, el plata.

-Pues no…A lo mejor sufrió algunos contratiempos- Mach siguió respondiendo- ¿No será mejor ir a ayudarle?

-No. Sabe arreglárselas muy bien él solito. Que se las apañe como pueda- apretó con fuerza los dientes y los puños y a continuación pronunció inaudiblemente- Como si está peleando de nuevo con Red. A mí me da lo mismo.

Silver no le miró pero sabía que Mach había clavado sus ojos en él y que se había encogido de hombros. Después siguió atendiendo a su querida avioneta. El plateado relajó los músculos y se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Sentado, cruzó las piernas y comenzó a dormitar. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, sólo descansar y descansar…

El ulular inesperado de un búho oculto en el oscuro bosque nocturno, logró despertar a Silver de su letargo. El erizo levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido con la postura con la que se había sentado. Cerró los ojos un par de veces para deshacerse de la sensación de peso en sus finos párpados y, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, fue separando sus piernas cruzadas. Un insoportable hormigueo empezó a circular pos sus miembros, semejante a cientos de minúsculas pirañas arrancándole la piel a mordiscos. Gruñó quejumbrosamente en respuesta. Con cuidado, y resignándose a los pinchazos de sus piernas a cada movimiento, fue poniéndose en pie y ya cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, las agitó para liberarse del cosquilleo. No tardó en recuperar la circulación.

Silver se estremeció. Hacía frío. Debían ser altas horas de la madrugada ¿las 4:00, quizás? No lo sabía con exactitud. Sólo sabía que si se quedaba ahí quieto y no cogía una manta se iba a congelar como un polo de nata. Haciendo caso a su instinto de calentarse, se dirigió al Windbreaker. Deseaba que allí hubiese algo para protegerse. Como el avión le quedaba un poco alto para asomarse, tuvo que hacer uso de su telequinesia. Con ella, se elevó unos pocos centímetros e inspeccionó los asientos en busca de una ropa de abrigo. Se tuvo que aguantar una exclamación al ver a Mach roncando en el asiento del piloto. Su gorra azul le tapaba los ojos y parte de la nariz.

-¿Es que no se separa de la avioneta ni para dormir?- susurró para sí mismo.

Por desgracia, Silver no encontró nada. Con desánimo, descendió hasta la hierba, se cubrió los antebrazos con las manos y empezó a tiritar. Qué daría él ahora por una buena fogata ¡fogata! ¡Blaze! Seguro que le podía ayudar. Aunque en el fondo temía que le calentase demasiado si la despertaba de su sueño.

-Por lo menos no estaré creando cubitos de hielo en las púas,

Agitándose, Silver rodeó el morro del Windbreaker y buscó el lecho de la felina. Al único que encontró fue a Shadow apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Intimidación y odio asaltaron su corazón a la vez. Por una parte se preguntaba si sería capaz de asfixiarlo con sus poderes psíquicos; pero por otra le asustaba la forma en que dormía, tan siniestramente sereno…

-_Ignóralo, Silver. Serán paranoias tuyas- _pensó para él.

Buscó por todo su alrededor a Blaze, pero no se hallaba en el claro ¿se habría marchado mientras dormían? Era lo más probable. La preocupación sustituyó a la sensación de frío. Si se había ido era porque seguramente no se encontraba bien interiormente. La conocía y sabía que en esos casos lo que más le gustaba hacer era desaparecer del mundo. Pero no podía dejarla sola. Ella necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba contar qué le preocupaba. Silver frunció el ceño y se adentró en el bosque sin más luz que la que emitían sus guantes extravagantes. Ojalá no tardara mucho en encontrarla.

El ruido de la maleza en movimiento la alertó de que alguien había descubierto su escondite. Pero, sencillamente, no dejó que le importase. Ignoró ese hecho. Nadie iría a buscarla hasta allí, a nadie le importaba demasiado, a nadie excepto una persona: Silver. Si alguien había llegado hasta ese lugar para encontrarla era, sin duda, Silver. La única persona que la quería tal y como era. Que la apreciaba por ser Blaze the Cat. Sin prestar mucha atención, la gata escuchó un tenue susurro detrás de ella. La felina se acomodó en la roca sobre la que estaba sentada pero no volteó a ver quién había hablado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la más que familiar voz de su amigo plateado inundó sus oídos a pesar de que aquella frase no había sido más que un hilo de voz- Volvamos a claro. Hace frío.

-No te ha pedido nadie que vinieras- respondió rotundamente. Blaze se mordió la lengua, molesta ¿cuándo sería capaz de tragarse su orgullo?

-He querido yo- de reojo, la piroquinética observó cómo se sentaba a su lado, a un borde de la roca- ¿Qué te ocurre, Blaze?

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los dedos bajo las palmas de sus manos.

-Absolutamente nada- mintió con tono rudo.

Una mano fría pero a la vez cálida rodeó su muñeca derecha. Un dedo acarició su fina piel. Blaze giró la cabeza y se encontró de lleno con los ojos dorados de Silver. Una sensación sumamente acogedora envolvió su estómago. Ahora estaba tranquila.

-Silver…no puedo- murmuró. El plateado no alcanzó a verlo pero una lágrima se deslizó en ese momento por la suave mejilla de Blaze- ¿por qué no puedo superar mis miedos, Silver? ¿Por qué no puedo romper las barreras que bloquean mis Alas de Fénix?

-¿Tienes acrofobia?- cuestionó suavemente el psicoquinético.

Con gesto tembloroso, la felina asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué crees que salté de la cascada aquel día que encontramos la Chaos Emerald? Sabía que tú estabas allí. Te había oído llegar. Por eso me lancé, porque tenía la seguridad de que si fallaba en mi invocación me salvarías con tu telequinesis- sorbió fuertemente el aire por la nariz. Sus ojos lanzaron destellos acuosos a la luz de las estrellas- ¿Sabes por qué salté a por Red en la ocasión del derrumbe de los edificios? ¡Pues por furia, nada más! ¡Por maldita furia y venganza! Me he creado una rivalidad inquebrantable con ese enano y cada vez que lo veo delante de mí no puedo evitar atacarle. Esa vez estaba fuera de mí y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sobrevolando el lugar…todo falló…

El dedo cariñoso de Silver no dejó de acariciarla en ningún instante al terminar su confesión.

-¿Desde cuándo, Blaze?

Un pinchazo en el pecho la sorprendió en el momento en que ella repasó sus memorias, buscando el día en donde el alma del miedo a las alturas se adentró en su cuerpo.

-Todo empezó…cuando tenía cuatro años. En ese entonces ni siquiera te había conocido- respiró una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar- Había fiesta en Alpha City, recuerdo que la guardería se había suspendido. Mi…madre estaba feliz, quería pasar la tarde las dos juntas. Y así lo hicimos. En la ciudad había una feria con atracciones y una noria. Decidimos ir y justo cuando estaba acabando el día, montamos en la noria. Al principio, todo bien. Ambas nos lo estábamos pasando en grande, éramos madre e hija, unidas- Blaze sonrió y miró hacia un cielo moteado de estrellas brillantes- Pero…a la quinta vuelta, la noria se detuvo y varios vagones cayeron al suelo. Quizás se debió a un recalentamiento de la estructura, o simplemente se había soltado una pieza. No sé qué fue lo que pasó. Pero ese suceso provocó que nuestro vagón también cayera, desde la parte más alta de la noria. Estuve despierta en toda la caída. Me visualizo chillando, temblando, agarrada a mi madre. No tengo constancia de lo qué ocurrió después. Sólo sé que me desperté ya en el suelo, y mi madre estaba debajo de mí- un sollozo involuntario escapó de la garganta de la felina. Le dolía profundamente recordarlo- Había…muerto por protegerme…

Recurriendo a su gran fuerza de voluntad, Blaze se aguantó el llanto, quién luchaba por salir y llevarse consigo el dolor de una pérdida traumática. El aproximamiento de Silver y sus brazos rodeándola cariñosamente no ayudaron en la tarea, pero ella siguió manteniendo las lágrimas dentro de sí. Sin embargo, dejó a un lado su ego y apoyó la cabeza en un costado del erizo.

-Blaze…Blaze…- un beso aterrizó a un lado de su frente- Sabes que no estás sola, Blaze. Me tienes a mí, a tu lado, y nunca te abandonaré. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo.

-Un día te cansarás de mí, y de mi actitud ¿y qué pasará si escojo una decisión que nos perjudicara a los dos?

-Para empezar, nunca me cansaré de ti. He tenido muchos años para acostumbrarme a tu forma de ser- Silver rió y le acarició un hombro- Y si eso pasara, afrontaré lo que tenga que afrontar. Pero jamás te abandonaría. Eres mi amiga, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

La gata piroquinética lloró en silencio mas no pudo evitar abrazar también a Silver. Qué haría sin él, qué haría sin su erizo. Él único que la llegaba a entender, él único que la apoyaba en esos casos ¿Qué haría? Dejar de vivir. Dejar el mundo porque para ella, Silver era la encarnación de su propia vida.

* * *

**Primero: Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero supongo que estaréis más que hartos de oír la misma explicación. Bueno, he empezado las clases y el curso que estudio ahora es importante, tanto que decidirá qué será de mi vida en el futuro. No es como antes, así que si antes tardaba no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me demoraré ahora. Pido perdón.**

**Segundo: Bien, en este capítulo averiguamos la ya sabida fobia de Blaze a las alturas: acrofobia. Sí, la acrofobia es el miedo excesivo a las grandes alturas. Jaja, sólo quería aclararlo por si acaso.**

**Tercero: Pues como no tengo nada que contar, paso a los agradecimientos:**

**Tifón the Hedgehog: Gracias, Tifón, por tu review. Jaja, Blaze se desmayó más bien por la angustia que sufrió en el avión, y ya sabrás porqué ¿no? Jeje, me alegro de que te hubiese gustado el cap. Nos leemos**

**Master the Hedgehog: Muchas gracias, Master, por el review. Jaja, sí, Red quedó guapísimo en la pelea, jaja. Pero yo no las hago tan bien y tan emocionantes las peleas como tú. Y, sí, los que estaban con Red eran sus hermanos. Y, bueno, supongo que Shadow siempre fue excesivamente fuerte. Además tenía una Emerald consigo, cosa que Red no tenía en la pelea. Digamos que no fue una batalla muy justa ¡Y Ray! ¿Qué haces suponiendo cosas en mis fanfics? ¡Ese zorro no tiene nada que ver con nada, jaja! ¡Deja de hacer especulaciones o tendré que decirle a Master que te encierre en cada publicación que haga de mis fanfics! Hummmm...jaja. Bueno, nos leemos, amigo.**

**Bloomblaze7896: Gracias, Bloom, por el review. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap.**

**The Princess Blaze the Cat: Gracias por el review. Sí, ya sé lo duro que es 2º ESO ya que yo también lo viví, pero si estudias aunque sea un poquito lo sacas fácil. Y disfruta de secundaria que después viene Bachiller y ya cuenta como nota para la selectividad y ya no es broma. Jaja, el curso que más me ha gustado a mí fue 4º ESO porque además empezaba nueva. Todo me fue estupendamente y los profes eran (y siguen siendo) majísimos (sobre todo el de Biología, jaja, me encanta). Además, leí tu fanfic. No está mal, no está mal. Te recomiendo que lo sigas pero en un formato más profesional como es el Word. Y, oye, si te dicen que cantas bien ¿por qué no te lo crees? Jaja, nadie te va a halagar por halagar. Así que créete los cumplidos que te dicen**

**En fin, gente, perdonadme por la demora (y, de paso, por las futuras demoras) y, bueno, tampoco hay mucho que contar, la verdad, jeje. Nos leemos en otra ocasión ¡Se os quiere!**

**Wings-Dragon**


	11. Las habilidades de Shadow: Chaos Control

11º capítulo: Las habilidades de Shadow: Chaos Control.

Al día siguiente, el grupo empezó a recoger el campamento para emprender el viaje. Al parecer, Shadow estaba empeñado en buscar y encontrar cuanto antes otra Chaos Emerald. Silver se preguntaba si realmente eran tan poderosas como decía el erizo negro o simplemente eran exageraciones de un fantasioso ¿Exageraciones? Quizás estaba en lo cierto. Después de contemplar lo que aquella gema había hecho con Blaze, podría ser que no fueran cuentos infantiles. Y no hay que olvidarse de las turbulencias sufridas con el Windbreaker. Ah, y esas especies de flechas doradas que Shadow había invocado con la esmeralda. Silver ya no sabía qué creer. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era su roll en aquella especie de "misión". No entendía por qué él, un simple erizo ciudadano con sus alegrías y preocupaciones típicas de un adolescente, estaba peleando y escapando de una panda de locos de manicomio. Sólo tenía catorce años…

Blaze se encontraba ya en su asiento correspondiente. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese dormitando. Pero el plateado sabía que estaba tensa y nerviosa. Sus sospechas ya se habían confirmado la noche anterior. Su acrofobia era también la causante de que las Alas de Fénix no se llegasen a materializar.

Mach estaba realmente entretenido comprobando el estado de los motores de su apreciada avioneta. A pesar de lo que había contemplado ayer en cuanto a la pelea de Shadow y Red, el zorro mostraba ahora una sonrisa de felicidad e inocencia. Muy sutilmente, Silver era capaz de escuchar a ratos, trozos de la melodía que canturreaba ¿Sería que todavía no sabía dónde se había metido? ¿O simplemente era de esas personas súper positivas que afrontan situaciones traumáticas con su gran humor? Quién sabe…Aún había tiempo para conocerlo del todo.

Por último, Shadow reposaba, sentado y con las piernas cruzadas, en las alas del Windbreaker. Había recuperado la Chaos Emerald dorada y ahora descansaba con ambas en las manos. A cada rato, les echaba un vistazo rápido, como si temiera que se escaparan de un momento a otro. Silver frunció el ceño pero logró caminar hacia él y mirarlo desde el suelo. Él sería la persona indicada para hacerle más fuerte, aunque le doliese en el alma…y aunque no confiase del todo en él.

-Shadow- pronunció rudamente. Shadow desvió su atención de las Emeralds y volteó su cabeza, lentamente, hacia Silver- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Hizo una mueca con la boca y tardó un segundo en contestar

-¿Hacer qué?

-¿Cómo controlaste toda esa energía en tu pelea con Red?- a la vez, señaló las gemas brillantes.

Shadow abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió

-¿Te refieres al Chaos Spear?

-Sí- asintió con la testa.

Shadow hizo más pronunciada su sonrisa, enseñando los dientes. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y estalló en una carcajada tan sonora que sobresaltó tanto a Blaze como a Mach.

-Eh ¿Y esas alegrías, tan temprano?- bromeó el zorro mecánico.

-Vaya, vaya. Qué valiente estás hecho- dijo con varias risotadas por el medio- Aunque, me temo que todavía no estás preparado para saberlo. Te avisaré cuando hayas madurado.

Una oleada de ira brotó en el fondo de su alma.

-¿Insinúas que soy un inmaduro?

-Eso es lo que he dicho ¿no?

El erizo apretó los labios y los puños en un intento de evitar una confrontación entre él y Shadow. La verdad era que Silver nunca se atrevería a atacar al rojinegro. Su habilidad y fuerza eran mucho más elevadas que las suyas por razones más que evidentes. Sin embargo, confesaba que había momentos en los que Shadow sacaba más que de quicio al plata. No le vendría nada mal una lección.

Con esos pensamientos, Silver se relajó y levitó hasta su asiento correspondiente en el Windbreaker. Detrás de él, una mano apretó su hombro. A continuación, la cabeza de Blaze se asomó por un lado del respaldo del asiento de Silver.

-¿Qué planeas, "pelo pincho"?- le interrogó.

-Creo que la única manera de hacerme fuerte es…utilizando el poder de las Chaos Emeralds- se sinceró. El erizo se frotó la nuca, no muy convencido de habérselo dicho.

Hubo un rato de silencio en el que parecía que ambos individuos se mantenían inmóviles. La felina no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición, y Silver todavía se encontraba en la misma posición tensa.

-¿Y bien?- se atrevió a pronunciar, dirigiendo unos milímetros escasos su mirada hacia su compañera.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-Que qué piensas.

-¿Qué pienso?- Blaze se echó para atrás- Pues pienso que puede ser buena idea pero…- se quedó callada.

-¿Pero?

Hubo otro silencio sepulcral en donde sólo se escuchaba a Mach tarareando su canción, la cual nadie parecía conocerla.

-Pero…- suspiró- Nada, paranoias mías. Además, eres mayorcito para tomar tus propias decisiones.

Silver gruñó y se cruzó de brazos a la vez que se dejaba hundir sobre su asiento. Otras personas no opinaban lo mismo. Pero ¿a qué podía referirse Shadow a que todavía no estaba preparado para saber el secreto del Chaos Spear? Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente fluyera, libre, en su cabeza.

-¡Ah!- el grito espontáneo provocó que Silver despertara de su sueño de vigilia.

El plateado gruñó, bastante molesto por la interrupción de su momento de calma, y buscó al responsable del susodicho grito pero descubrirlo no sirvió para tranquilizarse, sino para ponerse aún más nervioso. Sin duda, Shadow era peor que una astilla en la lengua. El erizo negro estaba de pie, Emeralds en mano y mirando hacia el cielo, aparentemente con la mirada perdida. Las joyas místicas brillaban fúlgidamente, lanzando haces de luz que se reflejaban en el metal impecable del avión. Silver sospechó que aquel grito tenía que ver con alguna de esas piedras raras.

-Shadow ¿qué ocurre?- saltó Blaze, asomándose fuera del avión.

-Ya está…la he detectado…- dijo, susurrantemente- La tercera Chaos Emerald.

El erizo blanquecino abandonó su enfado y atrajo el nerviosismo y la impaciencia. Otra de ésas. Quizás si la conseguía recuperar antes que Shadow podría descubrir de alguna manera cómo realizar un ataque como el del animal oscuro. Debía ser más fuerte ¿por qué no le dejaban?

-¿Dónde está?- interrogó.

-¿Conoces Cristal Lake?- Silver negó con la cabeza- Hacia el sur, no muy lejos de aquí, hay un bosque con un lago enorme. El más grande de Mobius. Hay muchas leyendas alrededor de ese lago, oh sí. Unos dicen que, en realidad, ese lago no existe. Otros, que está oculto y que en lo más profundo de sus aguas habita una criatura de belleza descomunal.

-¿Y tú has visto Cristal Lake?- el telequinético se cruzó de brazos. Detrás, Blaze apoyó el mentón en su antebrazo.

-Sólo llegué a ver el bosque. Nunca tuve necesidad de encontrar el lago.

Entonces, con estas palabras, un interruptor se accionó en el cerebro de Silver.

-¿No era que te interesaban las leyendas, eh?- desde tierra, Mach levantó la vista- Me parece extraño que a un tipo que le van esas cosas no le interesase encontrar Cristal Lake.

Shadow no contestó a eso. Permaneció con su típico semblante serio y siniestro, mirando fijamente al erizo psíquico. A Silver le amedrentó esa carencia de reacción pero no dijo ni se movió nada. Se quedó inmóvil, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Intentaba ocultar su intimidación y deseaba que Shadow no fuera tan poderoso como para sentir la velocidad de sus latidos. No obstante, el erizo negro acabó abandonando lo misterioso de su rostro y esbozó una sonrisa más "malvada" que la del plateado. A continuación, se volteó y le dio la espalda. Silver se quedó mudo. Nunca sabría lo que pasaba por la mente del animal oscuro. Shadow era demasiado complejo. Apoyando una mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, Silver agradeció a su órgano bombeante que se relajase.

-Bueno pues ¡a qué esperamos!- saltó Mach, rompiendo el hielo- ¡Si negrín ya sabe dónde hay una "Cosa" Emerald pues vayamos a por ella!- el vivaz zorro brincó hasta situarse en su sitio dentro del Windbreaker.

Nadie quiso responder, pero Mach tampoco lo esperaba. Sin embargo, Silver se estaba aguantando la risa por el sorpresivo mote del cánido a Shadow. "Negrín", muy ingenioso, la verdad.

Silver iba apoyado sobre un brazo, con los ojos mediocerrados y respirando lentamente, síntomas claros de lo que se llama "aburrimiento". Llevaban más de dos horas en ese avión ¿quién fue el que dijo que Cristal Lake no estaba muy lejos? Ah, sí, Shadow, quién si no. Hizo una mueca extraña con la boca y giró los ojos, resignándose a pasar, al menos, treinta minutos más en ese vehículo. Abrió la boca descaradamente y exhaló un bostezo muy sonoro que sólo logró adormecerle más de lo que estaba.

Saboreando su propia saliva, Silver cambió de postura y dedicó un segundo a echar un vistazo a Blaze. La gata se encontraba ladeada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Sus labios temblaban frenéticamente y unos rastros de lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas. El erizo maldijo por no poder ayudarla de ninguna manera. Aquel miedo tenía que superarlo sola…

-Allí, Mach, aterriza en ese claro. Justo a la entrada del bosque- Shadow, desde las alas, observaba el paisaje y, para alegría de Silver, al parecer ya había encontrado el lugar donde supuestamente se hallaba el lago legendario.

-OK, amigo, lo que usted diga- respondió el zorro adulto ante la orden.

Bajo los pies del telequinético, el Windbreaker comenzó a descender lentamente. Y desde detrás, un suspiro salió de lo más profundo de Blaze. Silver supuso que agradecía el aterrizar.

La toma de tierra fue limpia y tranquila. Por una parte, el Windbreaker tenía mucho que ver ya que ese avioncito era una estupenda y perfecta máquina de vuelo. Un águila tendría mucho que envidiar a ese dragón rojo metálico. Y lo más divertido del asunto es que Mach lo sabía y presumía de ello, tal y cómo hacía en ese justo momento, danzando alrededor de su preciado juguetito. La verdad es que aceptaba esa actitud en el zorro. Si tienes algo bueno ¿por qué no fardar de ello? Al menos, para demostrar que no todo lo tuyo es algo vulgar…

Silver bajó del vehículo y justo después de apoyar los pies en la hierba, ayudó a salir a su compañera felina. Se le encogió el estómago al verla otra vez pálida, con los ojos vidriosos y temblando frenéticamente. Al saltar del avión, Silver tuvo que echar mano de su telequinesia para evitar que Blaze se llevase un buen golpe con el suelo. Sosteniéndola por la cintura, el blanquecino le pregunto:

-¿Estás bien?

La gata se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo a sus brazos, como si creyese que caía a un abismo negro del que no había escapatoria. Le costó lo suyo responder.

-Sí, Silver. Pronto me recuperaré.

-¿Estás segura?

Ante esa cuestión, ella se zafó bruscamente de Silver y le dio la espalda.

-¡Si te digo que sí es que sí!- exclamó, pero en realidad no había ningún atisbo de furia ni enfado en su voz.

Silver sonrió y se dio por enterado. A continuación dirigió su mirada a los dos individuos (Mach y Shadow, obviamente) que estaban observando con profunda atención la entrada al bosque. El plata frunció el ceño y comenzó a acercarse.

-Menuda extensión de bosque ¿y seguro que podremos encontrar esa Chaos Emerald?- escuchó preguntar a Mach. Era una buena pregunta.

-Las Chaos Emeralds se atraen entre ellas. Si estamos cerca de una, pronto lo sabremos- respondió Shadow, con disimulada alegría.

Mientras el erizo psíquico caminaba, un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Shadow sabía muchísimo sobre esas esmeraldas. La prueba lógica de eso estaba en la historia que les contó a él y a Blaze no hace mucho. Shadow había mencionado que tenía conocimiento de aquello gracias a documentos y cosas así. Podía ser cierto pero también podía estar ocultando algo…

-¿Blaze?- decidió consultarlo con la felina. Ella se aproximó rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado en cuanto oyó su nombre- Shadow sabe mucho sobre las Chaos Emeralds ¿no?

Blaze se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Bueno, le gusta la arqueología y saber de objetos místicos. Es normal que sepa cosas de las Chaos Emeralds.

-¿Ahora le defiendes?- le reprochó con un extraño ardor en el estómago.

Blaze arqueó las cejas. No había entendido esa acusación. Silver sólo suspiró y siguió hablando.

-¿Confías en él?

-Mmmm, no del todo pero…- la gata lavanda agachó la testa y dio una pequeña patada al aire- él me salvó de la caída, en Alpha City ¿no es así?

Un golpe de emociones en el pecho desanimó completamente a Silver. Últimamente una oleada de sensaciones negativas le sorprendía en su interior en cuanto Blaze nombraba a Shadow. Sin embargo, desconocía por completo los motivos.

-Ya…eh, sí, él te salvó. Fue muy raro porque ambos estabais en el aire pero Shadow desapareció de repente, de manera literal, y reapareció en el suelo contigo.

-Ah, así que así fue…- susurró- La verdad es que Shadow es muy sospechoso. Apuesto a que esa acción de…teletransporte la realizó gracias a las Chaos Emeralds que tenía consigo. Y además, seguro que fue la misma habilidad que usó para llevarnos a la pradera desde la plaza principal de Alpha City.

Es cierto, aquello coincidía. Silver aún recordaba cómo veía a Blaze caer y esfumarse con Shadow ante sus ojos. Aquella habilidad…

-Chaos Control…- musitó el telequinético.

-¿Cómo?

-Chaos Control. Esa fue la frase que pronunció cuando me transportó a la pradera, contigo ¿Se llamará así ese movimiento?- ambos, tanto Silver como Blaze se quedaron pensando- A saber cuánto poder tienen en realidad esas esmeraldas- el erizo frunció el entrecejo y, con actitud decisiva, ascendió una palma de una mano hasta sus ojos dorados.

-Esa mirada…Estás pensando algo.

Silver rió para sus adentros. Ay, tantos años con Blaze…Le conocía mejor que su propia madre y quizás hasta le tenía más aprecio ¿qué sería del pobre Silver sin su princesa Blaze?

-Blaze, tengo que aprender a usar el Chaos Control.

Y con esa propuesta, Silver comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del bosque que, según leyendas, guardaba Cristal Lake. Por delante iban Shadow y Mach. Y cubriéndole la espalda y su propio corazón, Blaze the Cat ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos estaba cosechando hacia ella?

* * *

**Esta vez sí que me demoré, lo sé. Pero los exámenes me absorbieron por completo, a eso, sumarle la escasa inspiración que arde dentro de mí. Imaginaos lo dificultoso que fue terminar este cap. Pero bueno, año nuevo vida nueva o en este caso cap. nuevo, jaja. Espero que vuestro 2010 fuese excelente y que este 2011 sea muchísimo mejor. Paso inmediatamente a los agradecimientos pero antes...¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO!**

**Bloom Blaze the Cat del Fuego: Muchas gracias, amiga. Jaja, sí que me dio bastante pena hacer morir a la madre de Blaze. Pero creo que era un buen punto para explicar el miedo a las alturas de esta gata peculiar ¿no crees? En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review e intentaré actualizar más a menudo ¡Feliz Año!**

**Tifón the Hedgehog: Muchas gracias, Tifón. Sí, jaja, era por su miedo a las alturas por lo que Blaze estaba tan asustada y enferma. Esperemos que mejore eso ¿no? Mach está, básicamente, enamorado de su avión. Y dudo que logre separarse de él ¡Feliz Año!**

**The Princess Blaze the Cat: Muchas gracias, The Princess. Sí, debe de ser muy doloroso verte apartada de alguien tan cercano como una madre a una edad muy temprana...¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Ojalá mi amigo fuese como Silver, que sólo sabe meterse conmigo cada segundo de mi existencia! Dile a Manuel de parte de tu amiga Wings que se comporte como él, jajajajaja, que te lo mereces. Y en cuanto a lo del fic, te recomiendo pasarlo a Word y publicarlo aquí. Seré la primera en poner review ¡Feliz Año!**

**Master the Hedgehog: Muchas gracias, gran amigo ¿De verdad te recordó ese cap. a tu fic (el cual espero con ansias)? Pues que raro, jaja. Bueno, muchas gracias, además, por comprender mi demora. Estuve super estresada con los estudios y aún ahora no me encuentro muy bien. Pero supongo que el escribir y dibujar me relaja. Y a ver si regreso poco a poco a la red y a Fanfiction ¡Y me alegro que Ray no esté por aquí! ¡Porque si no llamaba a Shadow para que le diese una buena tunda, como hizo con Red! Jajaja, besos, Master ¡Feliz Año!**

**Pues esto es todo. Espero que perdonéis mi tardía actualización y, aunque siempre digo lo mismo, intentaré no tardar tanto. En fin, aún me queda una semanita de vacas y pienso aprovecharla al máximo con mis amigos y con mi familia. Besos y abrazos a todos.**

**Wings-Dragon**


	12. El examen, encontremos la Emerald

12º capítulo: El examen, encontremos la Emerald.

La entrada al bosque la iniciaban simplemente unos pocos árboles abandonados a los que se les había asignado la misión de vigilarla con sus delgadas y largas ramas provistas de pequeñas hojitas verdes brillantes. Silver, andando con paso lento y elegante, las miró desde el suelo con la boca ligeramente abierta. En ese momento, una brisa de viento se coló en aquel lugar y meció las débiles gemitas esmeraldas en sus brazos. El erizo bajó la cabeza y apenas sintió como se balanceaban sus púas de la frente en forma de abanico a causa del aire. Estaba, de nuevo, absorto en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en Shadow, en el Chaos Control, en las Chaos Emeralds…y en Blaze. En Blaze y sus malditos e irreconocibles sentimientos. Iba justo detrás de Mach, quién a su vez estaba posicionado detrás de Shadow. Blaze ocupaba el final de la fila india. Ella estaba seria y serena. Parecía que su crisis había mejorado un poco. Le había venido muy bien soltar aquello de su acrofobia, sin duda.

El sol lo tenían ahora casi encima de sus cabezas. Silver no era un experto en calcular las horas según la posición del astro ardiente pero varias veces había oído a su madre decir que las tres de la tarde era la peor hora para salir a la calle porque los rayos de la estrella gigante caían prácticamente de manera perpendicular. Por lo que supuso a dedo que serían más o menos las dos y media. Aquella hipótesis iba acompañada del rugido de su contraído estómago. Además de que habían recorrido un buen trecho del bosque.

-Chicos, paremos a tomar algo- anunció Shadow, deteniéndose en seco.

Vaya, ni que le hubiese leído la mente.

Como habían acordado, buscaron un claro sin mucha vegetación para sentarse y comer tranquilos. La mercancía la llevaba Mach en una bolsa que tenía colgada sobre su hombro derecho. El zorro se relamió los labios, hambriento, y llevó una mano al interior de la bolsa. De ella sacó un bocadillo envuelto en papel de plata y se lo entregó a Blaze. Siguió el mismo procedimiento con el resto de sus compañeros y terminó finalmente con él mismo. Silver comenzó a desenvolver el envoltorio para dejar al descubierto un ovalado trozo de pan cortado transversalmente, donde había compactado lechuga, tomate, cebolla y queso. La boca del blanquecino se llenó de saliva al oler su aroma. No pudo resistirse a dar un bocado. El sabor le inundó inmediatamente el paladar y justo en ese instante su estómago dejó de emitir protestas.

-Vamos a ver- exclamó Shadow nada más dar el primer mordisco- Llevamos aquí varias horas y todavía no tenemos resultados. Las Chaos Emeralds tampoco reaccionan. Lo mejor será que nos separemos en dos grupos.

Entonces, como si alguien hubiese pulsado un interruptor clave de su cuerpo, Silver dejó de masticar. La oportunidad de superarse que le había dado Shadow le había acelerado el corazón y sus cinco sentidos estaban tan amplificados que aquel bocadillo le sabía tres veces más bueno. Tenía un plan.

-Una expedición a dos bandas ¡suena divertido!- Mach balanceó su bocata en el aire en un gesto de excitación.

Nadie hizo caso a su frase pero lo cierto es que a todos les gustaba tenerlo allí. Daba la sensación de que la fatalidad de las situaciones se rebajaba con su presencia despreocupada.

-Pues como todos estamos de acuerdo, lo haremos así- Shadow se puso en pie y terminó su comida de golpe- Silver y Mach, iréis juntos. Blaze, cariño, tú vendrás conmigo.

El erizo plateado creyó que le habían puesto una guindilla escondida entre la lechuga porque el ardor que sintió en el pecho y en la frente fue tan grande que pensaba que le podía estar saliendo humo de las orejas. Apretó de tal manera los puños que le empezaron a doler. Y unos pinchazos surgieron en sus encías debidos a la enorme presión a la que estaban siendo sometidos sus dientes.

-¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡Tú no irás con Blaze, Shadow!- le gritó, echando el cuerpo para delante de forma intimidante.

-Oh ¿es que eres su niñera?- abandonó el tono retórico para responderle duramente- Mira, amigo, para empezar: tú no me das órdenes. Y segundo: aquí soy yo el que dirige esta orquesta. Sin mí hace tiempo que serías caquita de paloma.

La rabia, la ira y el enfado subieron a niveles incontrolables dentro de las venas de Silver. Casi sentía las burbujas calientes de su sangre hirviendo. Inconscientemente, el psicoquinético estaba canalizando peligrosamente su energía telequinética a sus manos.

-Silver, cálmate- le susurró suavemente la felina por detrás.

-¡Al cuerno contigo, so imbécil! ¡Psychic Control!- profirió con un rugido.

Totalmente descontrolado, Silver agitó los brazos hacia delante lo más que pudo y dio una sonora palmada. Inmediatamente, su poder se liberó para hacer volar la tierra en un tornado de polvo y gravilla que fue disparado hacia Shadow. Aquella tormenta de arena golpeó al oscuro brutalmente y lo hizo volar unos metros en el aire. El erizo blanco no quiso abandonar su acción ofensiva y dirigió su energía directamente al cuerpo de su rival, inmovilizándolo en plena caída. Sin mirarle a los ojos, Silver giró su brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza (mientras el otro lo mantenía rígido y estirado) y lo volvió a echar para delante con fuerza. Una onda invisible atacó a Shadow de frente y lo envió contra un pobre árbol que sufrió la mala suerte de caer al suelo, totalmente destrozado. El erizo de rayas rojas estaba entre su tronco malherido, rodeado de astillas gigantes. Su expresión facial seguía siendo tranquila, con una sonrisa recorriendo su mentón. Ninguna contusión asomaba en su cuerpo.

Silver abrió los ojos como platos y se negó a rendirse. Extendió sus dedos de las manos lo más que pudo y envió su telekinesia. El tronco del árbol explotó en pequeños pedacitos de madera. Sin embargo, Shadow le había visto venir y saltó justo a tiempo de verse atravesado por estacas. En pleno vuelo, el erizo rojinegro blandió su brazo hacia el lado derecho y tres flechas doradas surgieron como por arte de magia, recorriendo la distancia que les separaban a él y a Silver. El plateado invocó un escudo psíquico alrededor de él pero no fue suficiente para parar las flechas, las cuales destrozaron sin ninguna dificultad la protección. El impacto que recibió Silver fue tal que quedó inconsciente durante pocos segundos. Al recobrar el hilo de la realidad, un dolor atroz serpenteaba todo su ser y una inmovilidad insoportable le impedía mover ni un músculo. Se encontraba tirado en la tierra, respirando entrecortadamente y con la ira encerrada en su garganta. Veía un gran borrón de tonos verdes y marrones sobre él mas pudo distinguir entre ese caos el rostro lila de Blaze invadiendo su campo de visión.

-¡Silver!- por suerte, el sentido del oído lo mantenía intacto- ¡Silver, responde!

-Blaze…- pronunció, totalmente ronco.

Al tiempo en que su vista se iba recuperando, logró percibir como Blaze giraba el cuello y los hombros y señalaba a un punto que estaba fuera del alcance de los ojos del plateado.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho!- exclamó. La reprimenda iba para Shadow.

-Se pondrá bien- simplemente respondió.

-¿Y crees que con eso me basta, idiota? ¡No tenías que recurrir a tanto!

-Él me atacó. Tenía derecho a defenderme.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que él no es rival para ti!

-¡Pues entonces que se vaya olvidando de salir vivo de ésta!- Shadow hizo una pausa y Silver pudo escuchar su respiración profunda y rabiosa- ¡Yo no soy su enemigo! ¡El enemigo está ahí fuera, y es mucho más poderoso! ¡Si tu gran amiguito no es capaz ni siquiera de pararme no podrá ni tocar al que está detrás de todo esto!

Fue entonces cuando Silver comprendió por qué le había atacado. No fue una lucha sin sentido. Para Shadow hubo un motivo. En ningún momento quiso matarlo, simplemente quería entrenarlo. Quería ver de lo que era capaz. Y le había decepcionado.

Hubo silencio. Aquello era señal de que todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del erizo rayado. Silver gruñó y se puso en pie con dificultad, ayudado por Blaze. Mach se acercó para echar un vistazo al estado de su compañero.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…- el erizo se soltó de las caritativas manos de la gata y se incorporó él solo.

Shadow se le quedó mirando un momento para después anunciar:

-Como iba diciendo, nos separaremos en dos grupos. Y cada grupo llevará una Emerald- el rojinegro comenzó a caminar hacia Silver con la esmeralda dorada, que una vez encontró él, en la mano- Toma- le agarró una palma y se la entregó-, espero que hagas buen uso de ella…"pelo pincho". Avísame si reacciona- y se alejó.

Sin decir media palabra, Shadow tomó a Blaze del brazo y la arrastró suavemente con él. Ella no opuso resistencia y, clavando su mirada de oro en el erizo blanco, se adentró en lo más profundo del bosque. Silver apretó los párpados y dejó caer al suelo la Chaos Emerald que sostenía.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Silver?- la voz de Mach inundó sus oídos.

-¿Por qué yo, Mach? ¿Por qué nosotros?- soltó. Era algo que lo tenía consternado desde que vio por primera vez a Red. Por qué tenían que ser ellos los que lucharan.

Mach se puso enfrente de Silver y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Quizás estábamos predestinados a esto.

El plata esbozó una débil sonrisa y recogió la piedra fulgurante que había soltado. El plan que tenía en la cabeza le picaba por dentro como una avispa perdida dentro de un vaso de cristal. Si encontraba la tercera Chaos Emerald antes que Shadow…

-Vamos, Mach. Hay que encontrar una piedra.

-"Let´s go"- exclamó con felicidad.

El psicoquinético inició la marcha, la cual Mach seguía, trotando con alegría. El erizo dejó escapar una risita. Estaba emocionado. Muy, muy emocionado…

El tiempo se hacía cada vez más lento y la paciencia de Silver se estaba acabando. Llevaban más de una hora buscando y no habían encontrado ningún indicio de que la Emerald estuviese cerca. Empezaba a creer que su expedición estaba siendo un fracaso, más que nada porque pensaba que Shadow ya podía haberla encontrado. Resopló y se detuvo enfrente de un gran árbol con raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. Apoyó un pie en una de ellas y lo balanceó de un lado a otro. Eran duras y resistentes, como debían ser. Su compañero, Mach, se quedó mirando el árbol y después decidió trepar por él. Silver lo observó con curiosidad. Qué simpático parecía subiendo, cual mono. Sin embargo, que Mach estuviese jugando de esa manera no les ayudaba nada en su búsqueda. A veces odiaba que aquel individuo tuviese esa personalidad tan pasiva. Giró los ojos en redondo y le ignoró, empezando a caminar alrededor del árbol.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo…-resopló para él.

De repente, mientras andaba, uno de sus pies quedó encallado en un hueco que había entre una raíz que formaba un arco por encima de la tierra y antes de que pudiera prevenir la caída su cuerpo ya se precipitaba contra el suelo. Colocó los brazos delante del cuerpo para amortiguar el impacto, lo cual sirvió para que las pequeñas pero mortales piedrecitas raspasen sólo sus miembros superiores. Silver profirió un gruñido y agachó la cabeza. Ese día no estaba siendo tan satisfactorio como él esperaba. Se levantó con desgana y su malestar fue a peor cuando vio que la Emerald se le había escapado y reposaba a unos centímetros lejos de él descansando apoyada en otra raíz. Qué otro remedio le quedaba más el de ir a por esa condenada joyita.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Silver se posicionó enfrente de la Esmeralda del Caos y la observó desde arriba. Su cara reflejaba una mueca de asco y desprecio. A continuación, flexionó las rodillas y redujo la diferencia de altura.

-Si no te hubiese encontrado, Blaze y yo no estaríamos metidos en esto. Eres la culpable de todo.

-Oh, cómo brilla- el plateado se sobresaltó ante esas palabras repentinas justo detrás de él y se giró casi inmediatamente. Simplemente se trataba de Mach, quien había bajado del árbol de una manera que él desconocía por completo

-Mach, no me des esos sustos, por favor. Ya bastante tengo con esto.

-Uy, perdona, no era mi intención…- Mach estiró el cuello y miró más de cerca la esmeralda. Silver tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no perder el equilibrio- Mira, Silver, la Chaos Emerald titila de un modo muy extraño.

El erizo parpadeó y dirigió su mirada a al susodicho objeto. No le faltaba razón. La esmeralda se estaba comportando, en es justo momento, de una manera excesivamente rara. Ahora, en lugar de que su característico brillo etéreo fuese uniforme o regular, lanzaba destellos intermitentes continuos. Sin embargo, eso ya le resultaba bastante familiar. La situación misma le estaba provocando uno de esos famosos deja vu. Ya lo había vivido. Y recordó perfectamente dónde.

-En el Windbreaker…-susurró inaudiblemente.

Aquello mismo lo había sufrido en el Windbreaker. El mismo brillo titilante con la misma esmeralda. Todo apuntó a que Shadow fue responsable de esa reacción. O…quizás no fuese Shadow. A decir verdad, Shadow tenía en su poder otra Emerald: la roja. A lo mejor ese brillo indicaba la presencia de otra Chaos Emerald cerca.

La emoción volvió a surgir en Silver como una chispa ardiente en gasolina. Con excesiva vitalidad, comenzó a rebuscar entre la base del árbol y sus raíces. Tenía que haber algo cerca.

Arañaba, pataleaba, olisqueaba. Rebuscaba en cada rincón posible que hubiese en ese árbol. La esmeralda seguía con ese titileo incesante. Sabía con toda certeza que una de sus hermanas andaba por ahí. Tenía que encontrarla, encontrarla antes que Shadow. Ese pensamiento le dio más energías para buscar con más empeño.

-¡Aquí hay algo!- exclamó Mach en el lado contrario del tronco.

Como una especie de orden, Silver detuvo su intensiva búsqueda para ir con su peculiar amigo cánido. Mach se hallaba de pie, con expresión excitada, señalando con el dedo índice algo que había entre dos cepas anormalmente separadas entre ellas. El blanquecino no esperó y se agachó a comprobar qué era lo que el zorro había encontrado. Al verlo, Silver quedó igual de impresionado. Sí, realmente, estaban cerca de esa esmeralda porque lo que había allí era un pequeño hueco por el que se podía acceder bajo tierra.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos. En fin, me tengo que excusar diciendo que no estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vida. Ahora más que nunca siento una enorme presión sobre mí por el tema de los estudios. Intento escribir, dibujar, pero poco hacen esas actividades con el estrés que tengo encima. Sólo puedo decir que siento en el alma tardar tanto en colgar los capítulos de mi fanfic, pero no es porque quiera. Es por culpa de mi situación y las circunstancias que me rodean. Pero, bueno, he logrado acabar un nuevo cap. así que ya lo tenéis aquí para vuestra disposición. Aquí van los agradecimientos:**

**Tifon the Hedgehog: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, Tifon, y que te resultase divertido lo de "negrín", jajaja. Habrá más momentos así, jeje. Muchar gracias por tu review.**

**The Princess Blaze the Cat: Jajaja, me hace mucha gracia tu punto de vista sobre los hombres, jajajaja. Bueno, no todos son así, jeje. Algunos son geniales y divertidos, pero pocos son como Silver ¿verdad? Jeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, Princess. Espero que te guste también este. Muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Rib Eye Steak: Antes de nada, bienvenido, Rib, a Fanfiction. Y segundo, me gustaría expresar mis más sinceras gratitudes con el review que has puesto. Por fin, recibo un review que critica mi historia, sus fallos, los detalles que debería mejorar, sus imperfecciones. Sé que no soy perfecta, ni quiero serlo. Pero nadie me ha dicho nunca dónde debo mejorar, en que puntos. Rib, gracias, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. Intentaré mejorar todo lo posible. Intentaré dedicarme a resolver esos detalles que nombraste. No te puedo decir que lo haga de un día para otro, pero si practico lo suficiente puede que sea capaz de remediarlos. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por molestarte en atender a mis fallos, de gastar parte de tu tiempo en ayudarme. Voy valorar mucho este review. De nuevo, MIL GRACIAS.**

**Master the Hedgehog: Hola, gran amigo. Me alegro de volver a leerte. Master, siento no haber hablado contigo durante este tiempo pero es que ando taaan estresada, no sabes cuánto. Me siento como...atrapada. Es algo extraño. Espero poder pasarme pronto por aquí y volver a charlar contigo. Por cierto, ojalá cuelgues pronto alguno de tus fanfics porque echo de menos el leerte. Sé que no soy la más indicada para decir esto pero, en fin, supongo que yo también extraño eso de ser lectora y no solo escritora de Fanfiction. Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo.**

**SoSee: Hola, SoSee, encantada de conocerte. Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar mi historia. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero poder colgar mi siguiente cap pronto pero no prometo nada. Muchas gracias por tu review.**

**En fin, pues con esto me despido, gente. Espero que estéis pasando unas grandísimas semanas y os deseo de todo corazón que ésta sea más fantástica que cualquier otra. Espero leeros pronto.**

**Wings-Dragon**


	13. Descontrol

13º capítulo: Descontrol.

Silver y Mach se miraron con una mueca de triunfo en sus rostros. Ese podía ser el pasaje hacia otra Chaos Emerald. No obstante, el erizo era el que más emocionado estaba. La idea de tener esa esmeralda entre sus manos psicoquinéticas le excitaba hasta tal punto de sentir una supuesta influencia emanada por la piedra. Como si la propia Emerald le estuviese llamando. Aquella sensación era imposible de ignorar y alimentaba los deseos de Silver hasta límites incontrolables. Necesitaba más que nunca hacerse con ella.

El blanquecino apartó la mirada y agarró fuertemente la piedra dorada que portaba en su mano derecha. Sería su guía durante la marcha. Con un pequeño salto, Silver se introdujo en el pasadizo. Era bastante estrecho y oscuro pero se podía caminar con facilidad y la luz de la Esmeralda del Caos titilante iluminaba más que suficiente. Sonrió pero antes de dar el primer paso hasta su objetivo, la voz de Mach le detuvo.

-Shadow, nos ordenó avisarle si la Chaos Emerald reaccionaba- el eco de su voz amplificó el mensaje y golpeó duramente el cráneo de Silver, quién profirió un gruñido de frustración- ¿No deberíamos hacerlo?

La furia que ardió en él al escuchar esas palabras le hizo apretar los labios y soltar una risita más falsa que un tigre azul. Con los ojos cerrados y en silencio, rebajó aquella llama contando del uno al diez, muy, muy despacio.

-Creo…creo que nos podemos valer por nosotros mismos- y con esa frase, comenzó a andar sin importarle si Mach iba detrás de él. No obstante, el eco que había amplificó los pasos del zorro adentrándose en el túnel y en pocos segundos, ya estaba caminando al lado de él.

Silver le lanzó un vistazo rápido, aunque no lograse verle el rostro debido a la oscuridad perpetua del lugar. Por una parte, le calmaba la presencia despreocupada de Mach. Admitía que estaba tenso por lo que podía encontrar al final del recorrido, y tener un compañero en el que apoyarse le tranquilizaba bastante. Sin embargo, nadie igualaba a la valiente y descarada Blaze. Con ella se sentía más seguro que con su propia madre. Cuando estaba junto a la gata, algo dentro de él le decía que todo iba a salir perfectamente. Por eso, en todo ese tiempo, no le ha faltado seguridad en sí mismo para enfrentarse a aquellas endemoniadas situaciones. Ahora se encontraba con Mach, no estaba Blaze, y esa confianza había disminuido, mas aún era capaz de afrontar algún pequeño reto…

Aún con la gran cantidad de luz que irradiaba la Emerald, todavía era posible golpearse con alguna piedrecita desapercibida o alguna liana colgante del techo. En todo su paseo, habían ido cuesta abajo y no habían girado ni una sola vez. Silver pensaba que aquel pasaje simplemente era una especie de conector entre el exterior y lo que debía llevar a Cristal Lake. Por eso no habían cogido ninguna desviación ni habían cambiado de rumbo. Su teoría se confirmó cuando el terreno empezó a ensancharse hasta convertirse en una abertura por la que acceder a un pasadizo mucho más ancho. Al fondo de dicho pasadizo se podía entrever un pequeño punto de luz blanca: la salida.

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó Silver, completamente emocionado. Miró la Chaos Emerald. Su brillo se había vuelto completamente uniforme e intenso- ¡Estamos muy cerca, Mach!

-Pues avancemos. No nos detengamos ahora, vamos- animó el mecánico, apretando fuertemente los puños.

Sin esperar ni un minuto más, ambos camaradas se lanzaron a correr hacia la luz, la cual iba aumentando de tamaño a cada zancada que daban. Mach iba por delante, quizás, porque era bastante mayor que Silver. Sin embargo, fue un detalle desapercibido para el erizo psicoquinético. El plateado estaba más centrado en su ansia de lo que se proponía hacer que en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Debido a una inesperada ceguera luminosa, Silver tuvo que agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Al principio, le costó acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, a pesar de haber estado escasos minutos en presencia de oscuridad únicamente. No obstante, poco a poco fue recuperando su visión óptima. Ya cuando se hubo adaptado al brillo del exterior, Silver levantó la testa con lentitud. Lo que captaron en ese instante sus ojos dorados nubló su mente, quedándose boquiabierto. Estaban claramente bajo tierra. Sin embargo, los rayos del sol de la tarde entraban al subsuelo por pequeñas estrías rocosas que se encontraban en el techo del habitáculo esférico, el cual era mucho más grande que un campo de fútbol. Aquella presencia de luz solar, permitía la subsistencia de una mínima vegetación. La hierba crecía a los pies de Silver y un Mach completamente abrumado, al igual que pequeños arbustos entre las rocas.

Pero lo más impresionante e irreal estaba en el centro de aquel sitio oculto y virgen: Un lago. Un lago que abarcaba tres cuartos de la cámara. Un lago de aguas puras y cristalinas. Transparente como el mismísimo cristal y calmo como un día tras una tormenta. Ni una onda se asomaba en su superficie uniforme. El mismo reflejo que se proyectaba en él parecía ser algo real, como si no existiese líquido allí. Sin duda, era un paisaje de lo más hermoso e inmaculado.

-Es…es…oh…- fue lo único que llegó a musitar el erizo psíquico ante tal belleza sin igual.

-Es más que evidente suponer que…nos hallamos en Cristal Lake- logró pronunciar Mach, con voz tenue y lenta.

-Sí…- susurró en respuesta, con párpados caídos, Silver- No me extraña nada que aquí haya una esmeralda. Eh… ¡una esmeralda!- el recuerdo de la razón de por qué estaba allí hizo desaparecer toda fascinación y maravilla en la mente del plateado para sustituirla de nuevo por el deseo y el anhelo de lo poderoso.

Moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, Silver alzó la Emerald fulgurante, encajada en su mano, hacia delante. Estaba seguro de que su hermana reaccionaría de la misma manera si se encontraban cerca. Inmóvil en el sitio donde permanecía, el erizo únicamente movió su brazo portador de la esmeralda. Al comprobar que no ocurría nada alrededor de él, avanzó hacia al lago, aún con la Chaos Emerald presente. Mach lo observaba con suma curiosidad. Silver siguió caminando hasta posicionarse en la orilla del lago. Miró a sus costados, sin hallar alguna respuesta. Después dirigió su mirada al frente y fue entonces cuando dejó su mirada fija al divisar lo que buscaba: una luz etérea, de color verde. Un verde frío y estremecedor. Aquella luz sobresalía de la calma agua del lago cristalino, como si estuviese desesperada por volver a reunirse con el congénere que Silver agarraba en su mano derecha. El telequinético no le privaría de tal deseo.

Con expresión triunfante, Silver se despojó de sus botas extravagantes y las abandonó un poco más allá del borde del lago. A continuación, levantó una de sus delgadas piernas plateadas. Un cosquilleo recorrió la columna vertebral del erizo al entrar en contacto con aquella agua gélida. Su propia respiración se cortó mientras hundía el pie y después la rodilla. No tardó en pisar tierra dura pero lisa bajo la superficie. No obstante, se resignaba a meter su otra pierna. Tenso y rígido debido a los dolorosos brazos de la frialdad, bajó la cabeza para ver su reflejo proyectado en el agua transparente. Con un suspiro, se mojó los labios con saliva y, sin meditarlo un segundo más, hundió su otro miembro. Profirió un grito ahogado al sentir más lacerantes y frías uñas en su fina piel. Ahora debía andar.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza y distinguió, de nuevo, la luz verde de la tercera Esmeralda del Caos. Tragó saliva, lo cual le costó bastante al tener la tráquea totalmente agarrotada, y se armó de valor para dar los primeros pasos. Al principio, era como si en vez de mover unas piernas moviese pilares de piedra encallados al suelo. Sin embargo, logró relajar la tensión en sus músculos y pudo andar con ligera normalidad. Mas le era imposible calmar los temblores de su cuerpo al estar expuesto a ese líquido tan frío. Pero, por suerte para él, no tuvo que llegar hasta el final. Ni siquiera tuvo que avanzar hasta zonas que le cubriesen. Sólo le faltó acercarse doce pasos para que una piedra, verde como un bosque iluminado por el sol, se elevase desde el fondo del lago y quedara suspendida en el aire de forma espléndida. La Chaos Emerald semejaba una pequeña hada guardiana de aquel lugar legendario. A Silver le fascinó esa vista, más que nada porque estaba a medio palmo de ser más poderoso que Shadow. Estaba a punto de enseñarle a ese personaje tan "agradable" lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser.

Con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos, Silver reunió la fuerza suficiente para saltar del agua e invocar su telequinesia. Se olvidó por completó de su falta de calor mientras ascendía en diagonal, con la mano totalmente abierta, hacia ese objeto tan apreciado. En tierra, Mach observaba el avance psíquico del erizo con ojos hipnotizados.

A medio camino de su premio, Silver rebajó su velocidad de vuelo poniendo los brazos en horizontal y enderezándose hasta quedar perpendicular al lago. Ahora sólo tenía que rodear la Emerald con los dedos para completar su misión. Ya podía sentir dentro de él la poderosa energía encerrada dentro de aquella gema mítica y extraordinaria. Obviamente, ante la presencia de la esmeralda, el cuerpo de Silver se agitó, como si le advirtiese que lo que tenía delante de sus narices no era un mero juguete con el que divertirse. Era como si una presencia secreta dentro de él le dijese "no hagas imbecilidades, no hagas imbecilidades". Pero no podía ignorar la intensísima atracción que manifestaba hacia la Chaos Emerald y poco a poco fue resguardándola entre la palma de su mano.

Silver se estremeció al entrar en contacto con la estructura cálida de la joya. Sus ojos se medio cerraron y, casi en el borde de una atrayente inconsciencia placentera, movió sutilmente los labios. No obstante, tuvo que recobrar su concentración al escuchar una explosión debajo de él. El blanquecino agachó la cabeza y su sorpresa fue aterradora cuando vio alzarse desde el lago tres monstruosas columnas de agua que se contorsionaban cuales serpientes marinas y empezaban a rodear peligrosamente a Silver. El erizo, esmeralda ya en mano, trató de huir de su posición pero fue demasiado tarde y los pilares acuosos e inquebrantables le impidieron el paso. El miedo se apoderó él y, en un intento desesperado por escapar, concentró su energía telequinética y la lanzó contra las columnas. Fue imposible romperlas a pesar de que eran puramente agua líquida. Entonces, las tres columnas que rodeaban a Silver se fusionaron y engulleron al erizo en un torbellino mortal del cual no había forma de librarse. El plateado trató de mantener la cabeza en su sitio y no dejarse llevar por las emociones y el instinto pero aquel pensamiento se desvaneció como polvo en el aire en el momento en que comenzó a sentir que perdía el sentido de la orientación y que le faltaba aire y oxígeno en sus achicados pulmones. Con todo el cuerpo extendido y ya a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad, Silver pataleó y lanzó puñetazos a diestro y siniestro. Quizás pensó que eso sería suficiente para partir aquellos fenómenos endemoniados. Si realmente fue eso lo primero que le pasó por el cerebro, bien ingenuo era. Pero la verdad es que era lo único que podía hacer.

Totalmente abandonado y mareado en ese remolino de perdición, Silver ya estaba notando los primeros síntomas de la falta de oxígeno en su cuerpo. Cuanto daría ahora por una buena bocanada de aire fresco. Dentro de él, sus propios bronquios le ardían y su garganta estaba empezando a soltar un ácido que parecía estar corroyendo su piel. En respuesta a ese sufrimiento eterno, se llevó las dos manos ocupadas por Emeralds a su cuello y lo apretó fuertemente. Fue en ese instante cuando dio por imposible salir de esa situación. El afán de poder y codicia le habían llevado a eso ¿cómo podía haberse dejado cegar?

Entre las palmas de Silver, las Chaos Emeralds empezaron a brillar de una manera intensísima y, aunque no era consciente de ello, las piedras todopoderosas estaban tocándose la una a la otra. La luz le deslumbró por un momento pero no pudo volver a distinguir lo que había a su alrededor porque era incapaz de abrir sus ojos. El poco neuma que le quedaba estaba haciendo que se adormilase. Silver se preguntó si sería aquello el pase a dar a la muerte para que te llevase con ella…a un mundo sin sufrimiento…Deseaba poder estar allí cuanto antes. Lo último que sintió antes de desconectar de la realidad fue cómo unos dedos se aferraban a sus brazos y tiraban de él hacia un lugar desconocido. Por fin estaba en brazos de la muerte…

Lo primero que hizo al darse cuenta de que su cabeza estaba empezando a funcionar de nuevo, fue mover los dedos de sus entumecidas manos. Arañó una sustancia fría y húmeda: tierra, tierra con finas briznas de hierba fresca. Después, se llevó una palma temblorosa a su pecho peludo, el cual subía y bajaba al ritmo de un compás interminable. Sonrió al notar el preciado aire entrar y alimentar su cuerpo. Entonces, se decidió a abrir los ojos, no obstante, en un acto reflejo, la oscuridad lo sumió en un mínimo segundo al haberse visto invadido por un haz de luz inesperadamente cegador. Alegre de saber con verdadera certeza que estaba vivo, parpadeó para acostumbrarse poco a poco al brillo del sol, ya poniente.

Se incorporó lentamente y, por un breve momento, las fuerzas le fallaron y su figura plateada volvió a tocar suelo de rodillas. Un quejido salió de la garganta levemente irritada de Silver al percatarse que unas condenadas piedrecillas acababan de rasparle la piel y hacerle unos superficiales arañazos. Los ignoró y realizó un segundo intento de ponerse en pie. Esta vez, las energías estuvieron de su parte y consiguió aguantarse sobre sus dos piernas.

Respiró hondo y justo le subió un extraño líquido por el esófago que sólo pudo expulsar tosiendo. Sin embargo, no era nada del otro mundo. Gracias a que se había puesto la mano delante de la boca pudo comprobar que simplemente era agua que todavía le quedaba en los pulmones.

Sintiéndose más recuperado, Silver dio dos pasos hacia delante, abriendo y cerrando los puños. Era raro pero una sensación de estar pasando algo por alto le picaba por dentro, cual abeja en una flor ¿qué cosa tan importante podía estar olvidando? Al divisar a Shadow plantado en la orilla del lago se dio cuenta. Las Chaos Emeralds habían desaparecido de sus manos.

-Ven- exclamó el erizo negro en medio del repentino pánico del blanquecino.

Silver dejó de buscar las esmeraldas, se limitó a tragar saliva y obedeció a la orden de Shadow. Como era habitual en esos casos, el erizo albino ya iba con el temor en el cuerpo. Completamente tenso, el psicoquinético se quedó inmóvil al lado de su compañero de pelaje negro. No dijo nada. Esperaba que fuese él quien iniciase la reprimenda. Así que se quedó callado hasta que el más que incómodo silencio le obligó a pronunciar palabra.

-¿Y bien?- dijo quedamente, aún temeroso- ¿No me vas a decir nada?

Shadow permaneció impasible.

-Ya sabes todo lo que necesitas saber. Eres un inmaduro- negó con la cabeza- No conoces cómo funcionan las Chaos Emeralds.

-Pues enséñame- suplicó. Silver intentó no parecer demasiado ansioso. Mas sus ojos vidriosos le delataban.

El reservado erizo esbozó una sonrisa, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa siniestra, sino más bien de sorpresa. Aunque…había algo más en ese gesto que Silver no llegó a descifrar.

-No es tan fácil como crees. Que yo domine el control de las Emeralds no significa que con una charlita sobre los requisitos para someter una esmeralda, puedas hacerlo tú al día siguiente.

Dominar las Chaos Emeralds… ¿pero Shadow qué clase de cazaleyendas era?

-No soy fuerte, Shadow, tú mismo lo has comprobado. Pero las Chaos Emeralds pueden hacerme imparable, lo sé- insistió- Por cierto…- se dijo a sí mismo al percatarse de que todavía le faltaban dos piedras.

-Te equivocas- le contradijo Shadow a la vez que levantaba las manos y agitaba en ellas las dos Esmeraldas del Caos faltantes- Y ahí está tu primer error. No son las Chaos Emeralds las que te hacen imparables- soltó una risotada, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás- Vaya, vaya, parece que el joven Silver sí que crece al final y al cabo. Está bien, te enseñaré a usar las Emeralds.

El rostro de Silver se encendió al oír esas últimas palabras. Soltando una exclamación de triunfo, saltó en el aire alzando los brazos y las piernas. Ya no le importaba ser más poderoso que Shadow sino poder defenderse de los que realmente eran sus enemigos. Debía aumentar sus capacidades tanto físicas como mentales. A su lado, Shadow parecía satisfecho.

-¿Y Blaze y Mach?- preguntó.

-Les dije que regresaran al Windbreaker. Suponía que tendrías cosas de las que hablar- respondió, rascándose los pelitos blancos de su pecho.

Entonces, a Silver se le ocurrió una cosa de la cual no había caído hasta en ese justo momento.

-Fuiste tú quién me salvó de palmarla ahogado ¿verdad?

Shadow giró la cabeza y enfocó su mirada con la de Silver. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma pícara, y, alucinantemente, guiñó un ojo carmesí con gesto claramente amistoso. Silver quedó boquiabierto y para más sorpresas, el erizo rojinegro continuó con una palmada en su hombro.

-¿Y…y cómo lo hiciste?- le cuestionó, sintiéndose abrumadoramente mareado.

-¡Tranquilo, "pelo pincho", qué todavía no han empezado las clases!- Shadow se volteó en dirección al boquete que conectaba Cristal Lake con el exterior- Y ahora regresemos. Nuestra causa no termina aquí.

* * *

**En fin, siento tener que decir ésto pero definitivamente se me ha ido la inspiración para escribir esta historia. No quiero decir que no la voy a terminar porque algo dentro de mí me impide seguir con otra historia hasta que la actual sea terminada pero me temo que a partir de ahora, esté de vacaciones (como ahora) o no, voy a tardar muchísimo en subir más caps. Sólo puedo decir que lo siento pero en parte no es culpa mía. Si por mi fuese tendría la misma emoción por escribir la historia que la que tengo al empezarla, en serio. Así que sólo puedo decir que me perdonéis de todo corazón por las futuras demoras que presenciaréis en cuanto a esta historia. Paso a los agradecimientos:**

**Tifón de Hedgehog: Jaja, pues sí. Silver atacó a Shadow porque...bueno, jaja, tiene sus motivos. Y ésto es lo que pasó después de que Silver y Mach encontraran el hueco a los pies del árbol, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Master the Hedgehog: Hola, Master, gran amigo. Quiero que sepas, antes de nada, que te sigo teniendo mucho aprecio a pesar de conectarme menos al MSN y no hablar contigo. Me alegro mucho de que te gustase mi cap. anterior, Master. Y me siento más que halagada al saber que para ti siempre seré la mejor. Es todo un orgullo, en serio. Espero que esté capítulo también esté a la altura de tus espectativas. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero verte pronto.**

**Con esto me despido, queridos lectores ¡Feliz verano y vacaciones ante todo!**

**Wings-Dragon**


End file.
